Black is the colour
by Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua
Summary: -Lucius, tu l'as fait exprès? -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. -Tu me confies le petit frère d'un de mes pires ennemis. C'est tout sauf une coïncidence.  AJOUT: et une préquelle en fin d'histoire, une!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rowling possède notre âme, soyez-en rassurés, parce que si ça avait été moi... Déjà, Harry Potter n'aurait pas tourné de la sorte et n'aurait jamais JAMAIS nommé ses mouflets comme ça. Déjà, il aurait fini avec Luna, puis ensuite...

**Bon bon... Nouveau pari, nouvelle histoire. T., si tu me lis (mais de toute façon tu vas me lire): Bien joué. Me f'rai plus avoir. J'ai dit!**

**Donc présentons donc cette histoire et ses personnages principaux. Mes deux préférés. L'un suradulé dans tout le fandom, l'autre un peu plus discret et pourtant celui qui fut mon coup de cœur à la lecture du roman. Ma vision à moi perso de ces deux et de ce qui _aurait pu_ arriver... Avec beaucoup d'indulgence. **

**Je vous laisse lire et commenter à souhait ce premier chapitre. Les autres suivront tous les dimanches. **

**Bonne lecture~!**

-Quant à toi, Severus, tu te chargeras de lui.

Le concerné lança un regard incrédule et désabusé à la fois à celui qui venait de parler.

-Lucius, tu l'as fait exprès?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu me confies le petit frère d'un de mes pires ennemis. C'est tout sauf une coïncidence.

-Oh, tu as peut-être raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est destiné à devenir l'un des nôtres, et est placé sous ta garde ET sous ta protection. C'est également le cousin de ma fiancée, je te sais assez raisonnable pour comprendre ce que ça signifie.

Snape eut une envie soudaine d'enfoncer ces jolies dents blanches au fin fond de la gorge du blond. Lui confier le nabot Black, ben voyons. Il jeta un œil peu enthousiaste vers le jeune garçon qu'il avait entraperçu de temps à autre au cours de ces six dernières années. Un Black, à rayer de sa mémoire le plus vite possible, l'autre se faisait déjà un devoir quasi-sacré de se rappeler à lui. Peine perdue, on lui demandait à présent de devoir jouer le rôle de... de quoi au juste? Formateur? Il n'était même pas encore Mangemort à part entière! Il embarqua dans un coin, jetant un regard méfiant au jeune homme attendant patiemment Merlin sait quoi.

-Lucius, c'est ridicule. Tu vois ce bras? Y a rien dessus, comment veux-tu que je...

-Écoute, Severus, tu es le mieux placé pour montrer à Regulus à quel point son frère n'est pas le modèle de droiture qu'il prétend être. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point notre cause est décriée dans cette école. Garde Regulus dans nos rangs et le Seigneur des Ténèbres te récompensera comme il se doit. Il a déjà hâte de te compter parmi nous malgré ton statut, j'espère que tu réalises le privilège accordé...

-Je ne pense pas que...

-Tu es le meilleur élève de ta promotion. Et lui est un Black. Je compte sur toi pour également l'aider à...disons, parfaire les capacités en magie noire de cette illustre lignée,hm?

Snape lança un nouveau regard vers Regulus qui les observait avec calme. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il claqua de la langue et grommela:

-Soit. Je suis pas convaincu d'être la bonne personne. Tu pourras ne t'en prendre qu'à toi s'il vire pas comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite.

Lucius sortit son petit sourire satisfait et sûr de lui avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Regulus puis à Snape avant de quitter la pièce pour s'entretenir avec les autres Mangemorts, les vrais, les tatoués, réunis au manoir des Malefoy pour la présentation des aspirants. Tous avaient reçu une sorte de mentor chargé d'initier et d'entretenir certains principes... enfin, presque tous. Lui se retrouvait avec un moutard, le frère de Black. Ce dernier le toisait de ses yeux gris pâle. Un regard brouillé et perçant à la fois. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait ni son regard ni le manque d'expression de son visage, bien trop ressemblant à un autre qu'il haïssait viscéralement. Ça commençait bien. Il s'approcha de lui, les yeux méfiants et les lèvres pincées. Il le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de dire sèchement:

-Tu sais qui j'suis?

-Oui.

-J't'écoute.

-Severus Snape, septième année à Poudlard, Serpentard.

Snape leva un sourcil perplexe.

-C'est tout?

-Non.

-Alors?

-Je doute que vous appréciez.

Le plus âgé des deux ferma un instant les yeux, réprimant une envie d'empoigner le jeune freluquet maniéré par le col et de le secouer.

-Vide ton sac, Black. T'es censé ne rien me cacher.

-...Tête de turc de mon frère aîné, de sa bande et de l'ensemble de l'école en général. Majeur de promo depuis son entrée à Poudlard, monnayant ses services d' « aide » aux devoirs. Hum...Sang-Mêlé.

-...C'était quoi, ça?

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Les raclement de gorge,là. Le p'tit effet, ça t'amuse?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous...

-Un problème avec la proportion de sang sorcier dans mes veines?

-Je...

-Un problème?

-...Non.

Le voilà qui baissait des yeux maintenant... pour les reporter à nouveau sur lui, avec un air indifférent, limite méprisant. Snape en eut le souffle coupé. Le sale gamin... Aussi arrogant que son frère. La main le démangea furieusement. Il devait partir d'ici avant de se retrouver avec Lucius sur le dos pour avoir maltraité le petit con qu'il lui avait confié.

-J'te vois à la rentrée. Tu m'énerves déjà.

Ce disant, il tourna les talons et tenta de quitter le manoir. Il se perdit pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à trouver un elfe de maison terrorisé- il devait avoir l'air_ vraiment_ énervé- qui lui indiqua la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il inspira un coup, ignorant le regard surpris ou méfiant des sorciers- sans doute des Mangemorts eux aussi- puis transplana dans le bosquet situé à proximité de Spinner's. Enfin, proximité. Une bonne demi-heure de marche avant d'arriver en ville, juste le temps de se préparer à affronter le paternel. A moins que le gin l'ait achevé enfin, histoire d'aller rejoindre sa mère. Ou plutôt non. Elle en avait assez bavé de son vivant, hors de question de lui imposer l'éternité avec ce salaud.

Il n'en ferai qu'une bouchée de toute façon, une fois la Marque gravée dans sa chair. Il pourra lui balancer cet Impardonnable qu'il lui réservait depuis quelques années sans risquer d'avoir le ministère sur le dos, et il serait enfin libéré de cette rancœur accumulée depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait.

Il repensa à Regulus en marchant. Le ciel gris et menaçant au-dessus de sa tête sans doute, la même couleur que ces yeux. Snape donna un coup de pied rageur dans la première qui traînait à portée de ses pieds. De quel droit ce petit con osait-il lever les yeux sur lui de cette façon? Et il allait devoir se le coltiner pour toute l'année à suivre, faire de lui le parfait petit Mangemort tout en subissant les crasses de son frère et de ses acolytes. Merlin...non, il était chez les Moldus...Mon Dieu, faites qu'il reste sain d'esprit suffisamment longtemps pour devenir ce qu'il souhaitait être déjà: indépendant, sûr et puissant. Une fois au service de Lord Voldemort, tout devrait s'arranger.

Il fronça du nez en entrant chez eux. _Il_ était là et avait largement fumé et bu. Il était aussi en galante compagnie, étant donné le parfum bas de gamme qui assaillait son nez et les gloussements qu'il entendait en provenance du salon. Il allait passer la tête pour voir s'il l'avait déjà vue celle-là, mais les bruits qui suivirent, aussi indiscrets et vulgaires qu'obscènes lui ôtèrent toute curiosité.Il monta le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers, écœuré par ce qu'il entendait malgré lui, et ferma la porte de sa chambre à double tour.

Une fois, une des filles ramenées par son père était entrée, saoule et sans doute largement shootée, et avait tenté sa chance avec lui. Sentant la nausée lui monter à la gorge tandis qu'elle l'avait coincé dans un coin de sa chambre et s'occupait à défaire son pantalon, il l'avait repoussée et s'était cogné à Tobias qui avait observé la scène avec un amusement certain depuis la porte. Il se souvint s'être débattu tant qu'il pouvait, l'entendant rire pendant que la fille, vexée, le traitait de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, suggérant que sa « pédale de fils » préférerait sans doute la remplacer, puis il était parvenu à se libérer et fuir la maison, terrorisé. Il était revenu le lendemain. Tobias avait alors encore changé de fille. Il avait filé dans sa chambre et était resté enfermé jusqu'au soir; il fit de même chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui et voyait qu'il n'était pas seul désormais.

Une fois la porte vérifiée, il alla s'allonger, fixant d'un œil vague la peinture écaillée du plafond. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira. Encore un an et tout ça appartiendrait au passé. Encore un an...Un an dont neuf mois à passer en compagnie d'une punaise qui le méprisait déjà pour le seul fait d'être né dans cette foutue baraque. Bah, avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à lui en faire baver comme Lucius l'avait fait. P'têt même plus... C'est qu'il avait un paquet de raisons de se défouler sur un p'tit bleu...

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oyez oyez! J'ai que dalle à annoncer!

**Deuxième chapitre, donc. Hop hop la rentrée.**

Quai 9 ¾, 1er septembre. La cohue, pour ne pas changer. Curieusement, Snape aimait bien cette espèce d'agitation fébrile qui l'entourait, lui qui savait déjà qu'il voyagerait seul, au fin fond du wagon, assis sur sa malle. Il avait ce côté calme et résigné que certains appelaient stoïcisme et d'autres « pas l'choix » lorsqu'il chargea son lourd bagage à bord du train; c'est alors qu'une main gantée lui tapota l'épaule. Le Serpentard se retourna prudemment, jetant un regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule. Lucius Malefoy lui adressait un regard désapprobateur par dessus son petit sourire hautain.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Lucius, je voyage comme ça depuis la deuxième année. Tu es au courant, non?

-Tu voyages avec Regulus désormais. Son compartiment est en fin de train, estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir à remonter tout le wagon avec ce...truc.

-Ce truc m'a servi de siège des années durant et m'a évité de côtoyer les sombres crétins qui composent l'immense majorité de cette école. C'est ma dernière année, tu ne vas pas m'ôter ce petit plaisir, quand même.

-Je crains bien que si.

-Ne prends pas cet air peiné. Tu jubiles à l'intérieur, je le sais.

-Ravi de constater que ces vacances n'ont guère atténué ta finesse d'analyse. Compartiment 394. Bonne rentrée à toi.

Sur ces paroles, Lucius tourna les talons d'un air digne et satisfait. Snape, pour se calmer, l'imagina tondu et acnéique. Une fois la petite pulsion violente dissipée, il s'empara de sa malle et la traîna du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce fichu compartiment. Regulus était là, regardant vaguement à travers la vitre les derniers élèves qui s'affairaient le long du train, faisant tantôt des adieux déchirants aux parents, tantôt des salutations surexcitées aux amis pas vus depuis deux mois. Il semblait absolument insensible à cet étalage d'émotions ostentatoires dont il se faisait malgré tout le témoin. Un point commun qu'il partageait avec Snape, tiens, faisant légèrement grimacer ce dernier tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte du compartiment d'une main. Regulus tourna alors légèrement la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer, croisant un instant le regard de son aîné. Merlin, ces yeux. Comment pouvait-il exprimer si peu de choses? Tout semblait lui passer par-dessus la tête. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée entre eux mais Snape se sentit l'obligation d'expliquer:

-C'est Lucius qui a insisté.

Regulus ne répondit rien et retourna à sa contemplation du quai 9 ¾ à présent vidé des deux tiers de sa population. Snape soupira un coup avant de charger sa malle sur la banquette et de s'installer lui aussi à la fenêtre en face du morpion. Le train se mit en branle sitôt qu'il s'installa, faisant trembler légèrement les deux occupants, l'un les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui se déroulait, l'autre sur son vis-à-vis. Avec son air froidement aristocratique et ses traits fins et réguliers, Regulus ferait un Mangemort magnifique, incarnant sans doute bien mieux que Lucius toute la valeur et la beauté accordées par l'opinion au Sang-Pur. Snape, lui, ferait un Mangemort efficace. Impensable de se comparer de quelque manière que ce soit à cet héritier d'une des plus anciennes lignées sorcières. Snape sentit le complexe lui monter lentement à la gorge au fur et à mesure qui observait le jeune homme en face de lui. Oui, sans aucune doute, Regulus Black était beau. Pas de la même manière que son frère, son odieux de frère qui irradiait tant qu'il pouvait, tandis que le cadet, lui, avait de ces beautés froides que l'on pouvait contempler sans risquer de s'y brûler les yeux. Le jour et la nuit. Le soleil et la lune. La comparaison lui sembla bonne... effroyablement cliché, mais pertinente. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçut que tardivement le petit mouvement de tête du jeune homme. Regulus le fixait à son tour, l'expression toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Snape se tendit, mal à l'aise sur son siège. Il chercha alors quelque chose à dire, histoire de regagner un peu de contenance.

-Les...vacances se sont bien passées?

C'était quoi, cette question bateau?

-Oui.

Snape le détestait. Que pouvait-il dire après ce genre de réponse minimaliste? Le gamin ne l'appréciait pas non plus, après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il? Il reporta un regard agacé vers la fenêtre à son tour, évitant alors les deux prunelles grises qui le toisaient en silence. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre à nouveau la voix du cadet Black avant l'arrivée à Poudlard, c'est pour cela qu'il mit un temps à répondre à la question qui suivit quelques minutes plus tard:

-Comment les passez-vous, vos vacances?

Snape ne sut dire ce qui le gênait le plus entre le vouvoiement, le sujet ou encore le fait que le jeunot lui posât une telle question. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire?

-Lucius m'a expliqué brièvement le milieu dans lequel vous vivez. J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de la façon dont vous pouvez y passer deux mois consécutifs.

-Il t'a dit quoi exactement.

-Votre père moldu est apparemment quelqu'un de peu recommandable.

-Arrête avec ça.

-Pardon?

-Le vouvoiement. T'arrêtes. Ça me gonfle.

-... Très bien.

Un silence tendu se fit entre eux, Regulus gardant ses yeux fixés sur Snape, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le plus âgé soupira et demanda d'un ton exaspéré:

-Quoi encore?

-V...Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? C'est pas ton milieu, ça le sera jamais.

-Mais je...

-Ça suffit! Si c'est pour me renvoyer mes origines à la face, tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on soit à Poudlard depuis quelques jours avant d'oser la ramener. Ça, Lucius a pas dû te le dire, apparemment.

Regulus s'était renfoncé légèrement dans son siège tandis que Snape lui parlait d'un ton sec et irrité. Il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas souhaité provoquer son aîné et sembla regretter le fait même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il ne parut pas le craindre, néanmoins, juste...contrarié et ennuyé d'être l'objet d'un ton si peu amical. Snape, lui, sentait qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir là pour le reste du voyage, sous peine de finir par étrangler. Il marmonna en espérant que le freluquet comprendrait directement:

-Toi et moi, on est coincés pour une année scolaire. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas. Au moins, c'est clair. Si tu veux qu'on survive toi et moi nerveusement jusqu'aux vacances, je te suggère de ne plus faire désormais la moindre allusion à ce qui me sert de paternel, et tant qu'on y est, tu éviteras aussi de parler de mon nez, mes cheveux et tout ce qui me tient lieu de physique depuis ma naissance. Ton frère le fait suffisamment. Pigé?

Regulus hocha de la tête, semblant se détendre légèrement avant de reporter pour de bon ses yeux neutres sur le paysage qui défilait. Snape n'arrivait toujours pas à deviner ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans cette caboche d'aristo et ça l'agaçait. Il eut beau lui jeter des regards à la dérobée durant l'heure qui suivit, puis l'observer franchement lorsqu'il s'endormit. Pas moyen de deviner. Il fut tenté d'employer la légilimencie à un moment, le morpion n'étant apparemment pas sur ses gardes, mais il se rappela qu'au stade où il en était, il n'arrivait pas encore à entrer facilement dans la tête des gens pendant leur sommeil, du moins sans les réveiller. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait un cobaye parfait pour s'entraîner à présent. Il se donna jusqu'à Noël pour découvrir se qui tournicotait derrière ces prunelles gris pâle, un sourire de défi étirant lentement les lèvres du Serpentard.

**A suivre...**

**Ne jamais titiller un Snape agacé. Plus agressif qu'une armée de mygales sous adrénaline, ça. **

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J'ai plus d'inspi pour ce bidule surutilisé et servant au final juste à déprimer un peu plus l'auteur. Instauré par les persos amoureusement torturés par nos soins, j'parie. Vai vai...

**Yo. Troisième chapitre de cette histoire au couple trop peu sollicité (d'façon, Regulus est LE perso cool de la série, sauf qu'il est trop modeste pour le faire connaître).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~!**

Poudlard, le soir-même.

Les rase-moquettes faisaient leur entrée dans les différentes maisons.

Cette année ne dérogeait pas à la règle: un sacré paquet de niaiseux hautains, une poignée de fourbes, une pincée de mioches ni braves, ni loyaux ni intelligents et une pichenette d'à peu près potables.

Snape gardait des yeux mornes fixés sur le Choixpeau durant toute la cérémonie, évitant d'apercevoir ainsi la source majeure de ses problèmes dans cette école: les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers étaient occupés à papoter et ricaner bêtement, comme à leur habitude. Il n'avait même plus besoin de vérifier, au bout de six années, il les connaissait presque par cœur. Quoique. Il n'avais pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver face à un loup-garou l'an dernier... ni de voir son amitié avec Lily Evans s'effilocher de façon irréversible.

Une année pourrie que celle passée; il ne pouvait pas faire pire. Quoique.

Il jeta un regard en coin à son voisin. Regulus Black semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, le menton dans la main et l'œil vague et mi-clos qu'il dirigea vers Snape lorsqu'il perçut le mouvement de ce dernier. Il se toisèrent l'un l'autre en silence, n'écoutant visiblement par un mot de ce que disait le directeur ni même prenant conscience du regard mauvais que leur lançait à présent Sirius après que James l'ait prévenu de la place un peu trop proche du graisseux que son frère avait prise. Il détournèrent simultanément les yeux lorsque la table se chargea de nourriture, toujours sans avoir échangé un mot, et commencèrent à manger sous le regard suspicieux et méfiant de l'aîné de la fratrie Black.

* * *

Il rangea son dernier livre sur la petite étagère prévue à cet effet et s'affala sur son lit, éreinté nerveusement et physiquement. Il avait évité de justesse Sirius Black qui avait semblé en grande discussion avec son frère ainsi que ses deux acolytes habituels un peu plus loin dans les couloirs. Certes, son devoir aurait été de venir tirer son protégé des griffes fraternelles et gryffondoriennes de son aîné mais ce soir-là, il était tout sauf tenté de provoquer les trois Parques qui lui pourriraient bien assez tôt la vie. Le gniard n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour cette fois.

Un toc toc à la porte le tira de son état semi-somnolent. Quel est l'idiot qui frapperait à la porte d'une chambrée? Rosier alla ouvrir, laissant apparaître Regulus. Ben voyons. Quand on pense au loup... Il n'avait pas l'air très frais, remarqua Snape tandis qu'il s'approchait de son lit, jetant un regard un peu méfiant au reste des occupants de la chambre avant de baisser les yeux vers son aîné qui ne se bougea pas d'un pouce pour lui laisser un peu place pour s'asseoir. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser pour autant et parla d'une voix calme:

-Juste pour te prévenir, Sirius t'a à l'œil.

Snape haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne me changera pas de d'habitude.

Le jeune Serpentard se mit à gratter d'un air absent le vernis sombre qui commençait à s'écailler sur un des piliers en bois du lit tout en répondant:

-J'ai jugé bon de te prévenir quand même. Il désapprouve totalement le fait que nous ayons à passer du temps ensemble.

-Tu lui as dit?

-Que tu étais mon tuteur? Oui.

Son ton neutre et distrait portait sur les nerfs de Snape. Comment pouvait-il paraître aussi prétentieux et détaché juste en évitant de le regarder, concentré à retirer un bout de vernis de sous son ongle. Il venait d'avertir son pire ennemi qu'il aurait une raison de lui coller au train et semblait s'en moquer comme de l'an quarante...

-T'es un maudit crétin, tu l'sais, ça?

-Je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir.

-Merlin, tu veux vraiment que j'ai des ennuis...

Il tourna un regard légèrement surpris vers Snape. Se pouvait-il qu'il percutât enfin?

-Pas spécialement, non.

...Ou pas... Snape roula des yeux et demanda d'un ton blasé et déjà las:

-Tu m'expliques alors?

-Il finirait par te prendre à partie s'il sent qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Là, il va juste en rester aux remarques, je pense.

Snape soupira. C'était déjà ça, oui. Entre un Sirius Black à la limite du harcèlement-euphémisme- et le même en mode moulin à phrases assassines, le choix était certes difficile à faire mais pas impossible. Il pinça les lèvres, légèrement contrarié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-J'suppose que je dois te remercier dans ce cas?

Regulus haussa mollement des épaules.

-Je veux aussi la paix. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre cette année. Je ne le laisserai pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ah tiens, le petit crétin était motivé, finalement. Snape avait encore quelques doutes concernant son assiduité mais il vérifierait bien assez tôt s'ils étaient fondés ou non. Mais tout ça à partir de demain.

-Bonne philosophie. Maintenant casse-toi, j't'ai assez vu et réciproquement.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit.

-C'est ça.

Regulus resta encore quelques secondes à observer Snape qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui; puis quitta la pièce sans un regard aux autres. Quelques minutes et des ricanement de la part du groupe Rosier et McNair plus tard, ce dernier s'approcha du lit où Snape avait recommencé à somnoler pour lui demander d'un ton moqueur:

-Alors, tu comptes fleurette à Black.

-Ta gueule, Mc Nair.

-C'est vrai c'qu'on raconte? C'est toi qui dois te coltiner sa formation en nécromancie?

-En nécr...quoi?

-Bah oui. Les Black sont des nécromanciens.

-Mais j'suis pas spécialiste de nécro, moi...

Snape se redressa sur son lit, bien réveillé cette fois, et interrogea du regard le groupe de Serpentards situés à quelques mètres. Rosier précisa:

-T'es son tuteur, non? Mon père m'a expliqué qu'il devait former pour qu'il mette ses capacités au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aurai le mien à partir de l'hiver prochain. Mon oncle.

Le sourire fier du jeune homme agaça légèrement Snape. McNair demanda, curieux:

-T'as eu qui comme tuteur, au fait, Snape?

-Malefoy. Il ne m'a pas appris grand-chose, sauf son respect.

-Tu l'as pas cette année?

-Bof, non. Il semblerait qu'on ait considéré ma formation comme achevée. C'est pour ça que j'me retrouve à devoir baby-sitter l'héritier cette année alors que j'ai mes ASPIC à passer. Nécromancie...mais j'y connais pas grand-chose...

-Écoutez- le parler, l'autre. T'as le niveau ASPIC depuis l'an dernier au moins, exagère pas. D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

-Un gallion et deux monilles par mètre de parchemin.

-Hé? T'abuses, Snape!

-Les exigences des professeurs ont augmenté, mes tarifs aussi. Pas plus compliqué. A prendre ou à laisser.

Le reniflement contrarié du cancre exprima tout le bien qu'il pensait de ce procédé ainsi que sa résignation. McNair tourna alors des talons pour rejoindre son groupe qui finit par se désintéresser de Snape, à nouveau couché sur son lit et cogitant à vitesse grand V. Nécromancie... Il avait rien à lui apprendre, au gniard. Son truc à lui, c'était les potions! Il soupira de lassitude. Qu'est-ce que Lucius avait en tête pour lui faire étudier en parallèle la nécromancie en plus des potions...? Snape roula des yeux. Ça sentait la demande de niveau supérieur, ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait polyvalent? Très bien, il allait l'être. Quitte à en savoir plus que le petit cafard, même. Une double-formation en perspective. Voilà qui lui sembla un programme autrement plus alléchant que de chaperonner Regulus Black, sans doute pas premier du nom. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même. Demain lui paraissait déjà un peu moins rébarbatif.

**A suivre...**

**Et donc la suite la semaine prochaine. Un chapitre un peu plus long, je crois. Les débuts, gnéhé.**

**Merci à tou(te)s ceux(celles) qui m'ont fait part de leur avis!^^ C'est toujours intéressant à connaître. Si si.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: De tout temps, les hommes... mais pas moi. Erf...

**Yo!**

**Cerveau tapiocatisé mais il fait beau. Un temps à lire, tiens.**

**Justement, en parlant d'ça...**

Le lendemain, Snape se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Les cours avaient repris et il était à nouveau dans son environnement le moins hostile. Il en aurait presque souri, presque.

Les premiers devoirs tombèrent en même temps que les commandes de ses camarades. Période éreintante mais bénéfique pour le Serpentard, le démarrage était plus dur pour certains et ça lui faisait des rentrées d'argent non négligeables. Une sorte de symbiose s'était formée, qui rehaussait également le niveau de sa maison et qui lui avait permis d'engranger quelques gallions pour se payer ses fournitures. Il gardait ce que Eileen lui avait laissé pour plus tard; pas question de gaspiller le peu de patrimoine qu'il conservait de sa mère à des choses aussi futiles.

Il assumait pleinement son côté rapiat également. Un sou était un sou. Ce fut donc avec une nonchalance certaine qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour y faire les deux devoirs de potion qu'il avait acceptés le matin-même et qui lui permettraient de s'offrir de quoi renouveler une partie de son stock personnel. Il avait révisé, étudié et inventé tout au long de l'été dans sa chambre fermée à double tour, Slughorn n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Bon, il avait besoin néanmoins de citations et autres- les professeurs aimaient bien ça, ça leur donnaient l'illusion plaisante que leurs élèves s'étaient un minimum bougés- et par conséquent la bibliothèque était un détour incontournable.

Il passa devant la vieille Pince sans même lui jeter un regard, déjà concentré sur les rédactions qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire. Il s'installa au fond de la pièce, à sa place habituelle, et constata avec un plaisir évident que le lieu était désert. Qui faisait ses devoirs le soir-même, franchement? Il ferma un instant les yeux et inspira à fond l'odeur de vieux parchemins et d'encaustique. Une odeur de connaissance et de savoir. Merlin, ce qu'elle lui avait manqué cet été...

Il déambula parmi les rayonnages familiers et choisit des livres précis sans même les feuilleter avant de retourner à sa place et se mettre au travail. Il en était au troisième parchemin rempli pour le deuxième devoir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Il s'arrêta d'écrire, intrigué et attendit que les pas se firent suffisamment proches à l'oreille pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait à présent voir qui était arrivé.

Il soupira légèrement en l'apercevant et retourna à sa page comme si de rien n'était. Il entendit le claquement des semelles neuves sur le plancher se rapprocher lentement pour s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il continua à gratter. S'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Il suffirait d'attendre qu'il parle.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit où et quand il fallait se retrouver.

Le ton était toujours aussi calme, mais la phrase sonna comme un reproche néanmoins. Snape n'en continua pas moins d'écrire tout en répondant.

-Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. J'ai aussi des choses à faire de mon côté, comme tu peux le voir.

Regulus resta silencieux un moment. Snape pensa qu'il allait tourner les talons à tout moment et le laisser tranquille. L'adolescent s'assit juste à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il écrivait et ignora royalement le regard ahuri que lui lança le Serpentard.

-Tu commences déjà à faire les devoirs des autres...

-C'est pas tes oignons, Black.

-Tu en as encore combien à faire?

-...C'est le dernier...

-Oh.

Et il reprit sa contemplation du parchemin jusqu'à ce que l'inaction de Snape le fasse à nouveau lever les yeux, interrogateur.

-On peut savoir c'que tu attends, Black?

-Toi...

'C'est évident, non?', sonnait cette phrase. Pas tant que ça, à vrai dire... L'air perplexe de Snape poussa apparemment le plus jeune à s'expliquer:

-Tu dois m'apprendre les bases de la nécromancie en attendant les vacances.

-On t'a mal renseigné, Black. Mon truc à moi, c'est les potions.

-Je sais. Mais tu sais travailler de façon autonome. C'est ce que je veux savoir faire aussi.

Le regard du jeune homme s'était fait déterminé. Snape, de son côté, réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé écarquillât légèrement les yeux et demandât, circonspect:

-Tu... C'est toi qui as demandé à ce que je sois ton tuteur?

-Je l'ai suggéré à Lucius, oui. Il a accepté.

-Mais... Bon sang, Black, je ne suis pas nécromancien et encore moins... tu-sais-quoi. J'suis pas le plus recommandable pour ce truc.

-Tu as réussi à te faire remarquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré... tes origines. Tu aidais même Lucius en magie noire...

-Mais pas en nécromancie.

-Il s'agit des bases... Et je ne fais pas assez confiance aux autres pour pouvoir me les apprendre de façon aussi efficace que toi.

-Je ne suis pas un prof.

-Tu sais apprendre. Je veux savoir le faire aussi.

Regulus n'avais pas cillé de toute la discussion et s'était même légèrement penché vers Snape lors de sa dernière réplique. Ce dernier soutint son regard, sondant un peu ces yeux trop clairs. Il avait l'air tout à fait motivé malgré le calme apparent de visage. Il pourrait lui apprendre en même temps que lui, en effet... Snape soupira pour donner un petit effet avant d'annoncer:

-Très bien. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Tu as déjà des bouquins sur lesquels étudier où je dois aller voir ceux qu'il y a ici?

Le plus jeune cligna un peu des yeux puis étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire avant de se gratter la tempe, légèrement embarrassé.

-Le plus accessible que j'ai trouvé chez moi n'a même pas de glossaire... J'y comprends un mot sur deux, et encore.

-Tu l'as ici?

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac et de sortir un livre de taille moyenne intitulé _Les sirènes, de l'œuf à la chrysalide_ puis de le poser tranquillement à côté du parchemin. Snape lu le titre avant de jeter un regard perplexe à Regulus.

-Y a comme un souci, là...

Regulus sortit alors sa baguette d'un noir d'encre et en toucha le livre dont le titre se mit à changer. Il se lisait désormais _Postuma Necat_ . Snape haussa un sourcil.

-« La dernière tue », huh?...

-Pardon?

-C'est le titre de ce bouquin. C'est tiré d'une locution latine. _Omnes vulnerant, postuma necat_. Toutes blessent, la dernière tue. En parlant du temps. Des heures plus exactement. De la vie, quoi. Métaphore, tout ça.

Snape tendit la main pour soulever la couverture.

-Édition originale parafée par l'auteur lui-même... De mieux en mieux. En effet, je pense qu'une petite mise à niveau commune est nécessaire. On utilisera ce livre une fois qu'on sera à l'aise avec les termes. Ce qui implique donc de devoir se retrouver ici chaque soir, pratiquement. Disons une heure avant le dîner et on continue après. Ce bouquin, en revanche, tu éviteras de le sortir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait terminé avec les bases.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est bien trop rare et précieux pour être trimballé dans un sac de classe comme tu viens de le faire. Certains bouquins que j'ai lus l'ont même donné pour disparu. Et puis... il était mentionné comme un livre redoutablement efficace. Je ne pense pas que son usage sera approuvé par beaucoup de monde ici. 'Faudra se trouver un coin où l'étudier tranquillement. Maintenant file, j'ai pas encore fini ce devoir.

Snape, plongé à nouveau dans sa rédaction, ne vit pas alors le sourire soulagé de son cadet qui se leva de son siège et récupéra le livre après lui avoir rendu son sort de camouflage. Sa voix légèrement plus aiguë indiqua cependant au plus âgé que l'autre était plus que satisfait de l'entretien.

-A demain, alors, Snape.

Le concerné grommela un vague salut et continua d'écrire jusqu'à ce que le bruit des pas s'acheva par le grincement puis le claquement sourd d'une porte. Il s'arrêta alors pour regarder pensivement le bout de sa plume.

-On va p'têt réussir à faire quelque chose de toi, finalement...

Ce disant, il entama le dernier paragraphe du devoir de McNair, glissant ça et là quelques fautes histoire de rester un minimum crédible.

**A suivre...**

**Et c'est ainsi que commence leurs hum pérégrinations studieuses. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à la semaine prochaine pour les intéressés!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J'ai ni les persos de Rowling, ni les connaissances de mon prof de linguistique diachronique(on n'éternue pas!)... J'peux à la rigueur laisser les premiers pour baver sur les deuxièmes...

**Début des leçons privées. **

**Je me suis particulièrement amusée à fouiner ça et là... En ce temps-là, j'en avais encore...(du temps)**

-Bon, révision des bases les plus élémentaires, Black. Que sont les mancies?

-Des euh...des techniques de divination.

-Cartomancie?

-Par les cartes?

-Chiromancie?

-Les lignes de la main.

-Et donc nécromancie...

-Divination par les morts...

-Bon, y a déjà ça en moins... Hmm chamanisme, vaudou,... euh... masssschia... mas... maschalismos ...ça te parle?

-Un peu. Que signifie le dernier?

-« Pratique visant à empêcher physiquement les morts de revenir parmi les vivants »...

-Je ne connaissais pas.

-« … L'étude de cette coutume présente dans diverses ethnies de par le monde est réservée à un nombre restreint d'individus du fait de la portée des actes eux-même. Bon nombre de livres à ce sujet furent détruits lors des vagues de purification de la magie au treizième et dix-septième siècles... » blablabla. Bon. On va joyeusement friser l'illégalité. Aucun problème avec ça?

-Non.

-Tu dis ça avec un flegme...

-... On va apprendre tout ça?

Regulus passa un doigt le long de la page sur les mots en gras au chapitre Nécromancie. Il parlait à voix basse, bien que personne ne se trouvât dans les parages. Snape fit une petite moue.

-Entre autres, oui. La théorie, surtout. Je doute de pouvoir trouver la plupart des ingrédients nécessaires aux pratiques chamaniques sibériennes ou sud-américaines. Quant au maschalismos... Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

-Tu sais déjà le dire d'une traite.

-La base du vocabulaire va être tiré du grec, si tu commences à pouffer maintenant, on est pas rendus loin à Noël.

-Désolé.

-Mouais... Bon on a plus qu'à recopier cette page...et son verso et apprendre par cœur les termes d'ici la fin de la séance.

Snape s'attendit à le voir faire la moue et chouiner un peu face à la masse de travail. Il n'en fut rien. Regulus s'empara docilement de sa plume et fit aller ses yeux du livre qui occupait la majeure partie de la table au parchemin qu'il noircissait soigneusement, le bout de la langue pointant légèrement au coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il se concentrait. Snape l'observa un moment, intrigué, puis haussa les épaules avant de s'emparer de sa plume. Le môme ne posait pas de problème, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il en était à résumer brièvement le vaudou lorsque les grattements en provenance de la place voisine s'arrêtèrent. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le jeune homme en grande contemplation de la gravure de la danse macabre marquant la fin du chapitre.

-Tu as fini?

-Oui...

-...Un souci?

Il pointa du doigt les trois vers inscrits en-dessous de la gravure. « _Je fis de Macabre la danse,/Qui tout gent maine à sa trace/E a la fosse les adresse._ »

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-« Je fis la danse macabre qui mène toute personne à sa suite et la destine à la fosse ». C'est du vieux français.

-Tu sais beaucoup de choses...

-Je n'ai que ça à faire. Tu as terminé?

Regulus hocha la tête avant de se redresser sur sa chaise. La page était couverte d'abréviations plus ou moins curieuses.

-T'arrives à te relire?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bon. Révise-moi tout ça, dans un quart d'heure, je te pose des questions.

Un petit hochement de tête et Regulus s'accouda au dessus du parchemin dans une position curieuse, les mains sur les oreilles, clignant fréquemment des yeux tout en remuant ses lèvres silencieusement. Le petit détail bizarre était le petit doigt qui frémissait tandis qu'il se concentrait. Snape contint un petit sourire et se laissa aller nonchalamment sur sa chaise-sa manière à lui de réviser-, les jambes croisées sous la table. Le quart d'heure toucha à sa fin, marquée par la baisse du parchemin que le plus âgé tenait dans sa main.

-Tourne ta feuille. Memento mori?

-« Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir »... la vanité de la vie, très en vogue depuis...longtemps.

-Mouais... Lwas?

-Euh... Les...Les divinités avec lesquelles on peut communiquer dans le vaudou.

-Bien...esprit électeur?

-... Chamanisme...Le...L'entité qui gère les...les sous-esprits qui...

-...qui?

-...qui communiquent avec le chaman?

-Ce fut laborieux mais c'est correct. Bon à moi, histoire de te reposer...

La séance se prolongea plus tard que Snape l'avait prévu. Il s'était pris au jeu et enchaîna les séries de questions avec Regulus jusqu'à ce que les deux se mettent à réciter d'une même voix une _Danza de la Muerte_ avec un air fatigué mais satisfait. Ils échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire avant de se laisser aller contre leurs chaises respective.

-Bien... J'pense qu'on a largement dépassé l'heure, mais c'est rentré. On fera un encore un essai demain, mais je pense que... moui, t'as bien bossé.

Regulus lui répondit avec un sourire plus marqué, les paupières lourdes avant de ranger le parchemin chargé de notes dans son sac. Il demanda d'une voix légèrement rauque de fatigue tandis qu'il refermait les livres qu'ils avaient consultés.

-Sirius a déjà commencé à faire des siennes?

Snape pinça légèrement les lèvres et secoua la tête.

-Je l'évite comme la peste qu'il est, et ses potes aussi, tant que je peux. J'ai quand même eu droit à cette adorable petite missive pendant le cours de Sortilèges.

Ce disant, il sortit de son sac un bout de papier constellé de petites pliures qu'il tendit à Regulus.

-C'est venu vers moi sous la forme d'une araignée.

Regulus lut la liste de noms d'oiseaux et de menaces à l'encontre de Snape, accompagné d'un petit dessin peu élogieux de lui avec une croix dessus. Le jeune homme plissa des yeux, les lèvres pincées, puis tourna ses yeux pâles vers son aîné.

-Je suis désolé pour le comportement odieux de mon frère.

-T'occupe. T'en es pas responsable. Il a toujours été con et arrogant.

-Mon nom est mentionné trois fois dans ce torchon.

-T'y es pour rien j'te d...

Snape stoppa sa phrase net lorsque le papier s'enflamma entre les doigts de Regulus. L'expression froide de l'adolescent fit rapidement place à un petit sourire innocent. Ce gamin était effrayant pas moment.

-Bon. Je vais dormir. Merci pour la séance et à demain, Snape.

-Euh... ouais. A demain.

Regulus se leva alors, récupérant quelques livres au passage pour aller les ranger, puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil discret à Snape avant de quitter la bibliothèque sous l'œil endormi de Pince. Cette dernière jeta un regard désapprobateur à Snape lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

-A l'avenir, vous veillerez à écourter vos recherches ici, Mr Snape. Vous ferez passer le message au jeune Black aussi. Mes heures de sommeil vont de paire avec mon humeur, ne l'oubliez pas.

Le jeune homme marmonna un vague 'C'est noté' avant de passer la porte. Pas bon, ça. Pas discret... Bon, ils avaient bien plus avancé en une séance qu'il ne se l'était imaginé pour une semaine. Le môme était non seulement appliqué mais avait aussi une mémoire excellente. Il sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ce gamin était appliqué, loin d'être idiot et ne le retarderait pas. Merlin, c'est qu'il le trouverait presque sympathique. Il était vraiment temps qu'il dorme...

**A suivre...**

**Ça n'a pas fait avancer le schmilblick, mais le rythme de cette histoire est pas mal lent, au final. **

**Un gros merci à celles(ceux toujours pas aperçus) qui me font part de leur avis. J'le répèterai jamais assez: c'est des plus intéressants de connaître l'effet d'un texte sur vous. Un peu comme donner son bébé à manger à des gourmets...**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, à la semaine prochaine!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Regulus n'aime pas les poivrons. C'est moi l'ai décidé. Non mais.

**B'jour dominical!**

**Donnez-nous aujourd'hui notre Sneg hebdomadaire, amen. **

-Bon, c'est là qu'on entre dans le pas vraiment autorisé, Black. Discrétion absolue.

-Cela va sans dire.

-Brave petit.

Snape capta le regard en coin que lui lança Regulus et reporta les yeux sur le livre, un sourire en coin. Voilà une bonne semaine et demie qu'ils avaient passés à la bibliothèque à éplucher et apprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur la nécromancie et ses satellites, et qu'ils étaient maintenant suffisamment à l'aise avec les concepts importants dans le domaine. Ils en étaient maintenant à consulter les notes et les premières pages du _Postuma necat_ dans une pièce inutilisée dans le labyrinthe des cachots, un lieu où Snape se sentait à l'aise et se montrait alors de meilleure humeur, pour le plus grand soulagement de Regulus, apparemment, qui répondait avec un peu plus de naturel depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le décor boisé de la bibliothèque.

Thème du jour, les visions de l'âme à travers le temps et l'espace. Ils passèrent une partie de la matinée-pas école le dimanche- à tenter de prononcer les noms avec plus ou moins de succès et quelques grimaces. Ils étaient sur le point d'entamer le concept de vie et mort chez les Égyptiens antiques lorsque midi sonna. Ils laissèrent alors leurs affaires avec un triple sort de dissimulation et se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour y prendre un déjeuner rapide.

La Salle était déjà comble lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et furent immédiatement repérés par Sirius qui leur jeta un regard mauvais que Snape choisit d'ignorer tandis que Regulus le tint avec un air de défi. Ils allèrent s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était à leur place habituelle, leurs voisins tendant l'oreille discrètement en se demandant ce que le fils Black-le vrai, le Serpentard, le digne- pouvait avoir à faire avec Snivellus Snape- le Sang-Mêlé, l'intello, le rébarbatif précoce. Le début de leur conversation les dissuada de pousser plus loin l'indiscrétion.

-... Donc la métempsycose est un concept déjà étudié à l'époque... c'est bien ce que les Asiatiques ont développé avec le concept de la réincarnation bouddhique, non?

-Pas tout à fait, Black. Vois-tu, la métempsycose est une transmigration d'âme d'un corps à un autre, alors que pour le bouddhisme, par exemple, on parlerait plutôt de métensomatose. Une transmigration d 'éléments psychiques, tu vois?

-Hmm plus ou moins. Plutôt subtil.

-Pas si tu considères que l'âme n'existe pas pour ceux qui croient à la métensomatose.

-Certes...

Certains élèves voisins s'écartèrent même légèrement, sentant le mal de tête pointer son nez lorsqu'ils entamèrent les possibilités de réincarnations. Snape savait que le langage hermétique était un excellent moyen d'éloigner les parasites proches, mais pas les pas-assez-lointains, se dit-il, en apercevant les yeux furieux de Sirius Black et ceux méprisants de James Potter pointer dans leur direction. Il soupira. Ça sentait l'altercation dans l'heure. Regulus ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, de son côté, trop occupé qu'il était à trier les poivrons de son assiette avec une grimace de dégoût avant de les donner à Snape qui les adorait. Le repas fut expédié assez rapidement et les deux se levèrent sitôt qu'un autre groupe de Serpentards fit de même, histoire d'être un peu plus discrets. Une fois hors de la Salle, il hâtèrent le pas en direction des cachots mais furent rapidement interceptés par un Sirius à un coin de couloir. Snape se tendit immédiatement tandis que Regulus se fit plus hautain que jamais.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de traîner ton sale nez loin de mon frère, Snivellus. Et toi, Reg? Je t'ai dit que ce type n'allait rien t'apporter de bon! Tu fous quoi avec lui?

-Black, Regulus est assez grand pour déc...

-Ta gueule, Sirius. J'ai pas besoin de toi dans les pattes pour diriger ma vie.

Snape cligna des yeux, perplexe. Depuis quand il causait comme ça, lui? Et cette moue méprisante au possible... Il n'avait clairement pas peur de son frère aîné et comptait bien le lui montrer. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, furieux.

-Reg, ne me force pas à...

-A quoi, huh? T'as pas été foutu de me regarder en face pendant des années de cohabitation. J'ai pas à entendre tes jérémiades de Gryffondor pourri gâté par ses potes. Fous-moi la paix comme tu l'a fait toutes ces années. Mieux, oublie-moi!

-Bordel, ce serpent visqueux va t'entraîner dans ses magouilles puant la magie noire! T'as conscience au moins de ce qu'il risque de détruire en toi?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Sirius. Casse-toi!

-Je te laisserai pas entre les sales pattes de...

-Hé ho, c'est quoi ce que tu piges pas dans « Casse-toi », Black?

Le Gryffonodor reporta des yeux furibonds sur Snape et l'agrippa par le col. Oups, il allait s'en manger une. Ça allait lui faire perdre un peu de temps à se soigner. Tant pis.

-Bon sang, Sirius, lâche-le...

-Bl...Regulus, ne t'en mêle pas.

-Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom, crevard de Mangemort!

-Et comment tu veux que je vous distingue, pauvre con?

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas chercher davantage un Sirius en colère, mais l'agacement et la haine étaient décidément trop forts pour qu'il fût raisonnable. La prise sur son col se resserra.

-Je te le dirai à toi directement, Snivellus. Laisse-mon-frère-tranquille.

-Black, il fera ce que bon lui semblera, et s'il estime que ton attitude n'est pas celle qu'il juge digne d'adopter, ce n'est pas ma faute. Il suffit de voir qui menace qui en ce moment...

La phrase à ne pas dire à un Gryffondor à la foi aussi mauvaise qu'un Pouffsouffle en duel. Il cracha alors, le visage contracté par la haine:

-Tu m'cherches un peu trop souvent, Snape. A croire que tu aimes ça...

Et un poing armé à destination de son nez, un, ou alors pour la mâchoire, ou l'œil encore... Peu importe, il avait déjà ramassé de ce côté-là, il savait comment réparer ça. Il prévint même le choc en contractant instinctivement le côté gauche de son visage. Mais le coup ne vint pas, du moins pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un gémissement étouffé qu'accompagna une prise forte puis aussitôt nulle sur son col. Il rouvrit les yeux intrigué, et vit Sirius Black à genoux, se tenant le ventre, le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés. Il releva ensuite le regard vers Regulus qui pliait et dépliait le poing en fixant son frère à terre d'un air indifférent.

-B... Bordel, Reg...'s qui t'pr...?

Le cadet Black ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta d'agripper le poignet de Snape et de le tirer de son ahurissement béat vers les cachots, via un détour vers la tour d'astronomie située à l'opposé, histoire de semer un possible frère aîné poursuivant. Regulus marchait rapidement, tenant fermement le poignet de Snape qui ne revenait toujours pas de ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Ils restèrent l'un et l'autre silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce qu'ils occupaient pour étudier fût fermée et scellée par un sort. Snape était essoufflé, ainsi que le jeune homme en face de lui qui l'observait de ses prunelles grises.

-Tu...t'es cinglé...Black...

-Il allait...te frapper...

-Et alors?

Regulus ne répondit pas, se contentant de cligner des yeux tout en les gardant fixés sur son aîné. Ce dernier eut comme un déclic, une furieuse envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, là, la réponse qu'il se refusait à exprimer. Il se concentra légèrement et perçut les réflexions du garçon de manière discontinue.

_...Le frapper... Pas question. Il l'a mérité... N'a rien fait de mal..._

-...Black, c'est la première fois que... que tu le frappes?

Regulus hocha de la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

_...Il va avoir des ennuis. Pardon..._

-Écoute... on va faire gaffe pendant quelque temps, d'accord? Ça devrait passer... J'espère, en tout cas. Je lui ai déjà fait pire, tu sais.

L'adolescent hocha à nouveau de la tête avec un petit sourire. Snape s'était voulu rassurant, c'était apparemment gagné. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau devant le livre, chacun s'emparant de leur plume avant de reprendre leur lecture ponctuée de commentaires et essayant de rester studieux. Au bout d'un moment, incapable de se concentrer davantage, Snape finit par demander:

-Tu l'a frappé où?

-Hn? Pardon?

-Ton frère...

-Ah. A l'estomac. C'est le point habituel pour en finir rapidement... et plutôt loyalement.

-Tu sembles parler d'expérience.

-Hm, c'est le cas.

-Tu te bats souvent comme ça?

-Disons que Père tient à ce que je me montre digne de mon rang. Ce qui inclut le duel magique et euh... "à la moldue"? Les poings, tout ça...

Il avait parlé d'un ton monotone avec un air désabusé qui intrigua Snape.

-Ça a pas l'air de te plaire...

-Bof... Jamais aimé ça. Pas très doué en dehors de Sirius, de toute façon. Ça ne m'a servi qu'une fois à vrai dire.

-Quand?

-Tout à l'heure, pardi.

Regulus avait à nouveau tourné ses yeux vers Snape avec un sourire discret. Ce dernier, un brin embarrassé, sortit alors sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Oh ben dans c'cas, ça a valu le coup.

-En effet.

Ce sourire le déstabilisait autant que le regard qui l'accompagnait. Le gamin avait l'air sincèrement sérieux et sérieusement sincère. Et ces yeux...Merlin, s'il n'était pas un Legilimens de génie, il aurait eu de sérieux doutes. Il tenta une nouvelle intrusion discrète dans l'esprit de l'adolescent...

_...Noirs... comme le vide... Aussi beaux..._

Snape rompit lui même le contact visuel, mettant fin au lien de légilimancie. Hum, où en étaient-ils encore? Il chercha nerveusement la ligne qu'ils avaient laissée en suspens avant de quitter la pièce et d'envoyer le Serpentard dans la quatrième dimension. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il était encore déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir, c'est ça. Il venait de voir Black se faire étaler en un coup par son frère, pas étonnant qu'il eût du mal à se concentrer et à capter correctement les pensées du gamin... La prochaine fois qu'il le légilimancerait, ce sera à tête reposée, pour sûr. Aucun intérêt si son esprit lui jouait des tours pareils...

**A suivre...**

**Et une soirée studieuse de plus pour les deux nigauds. Et un Sirius qui doit encore les chercher à travers le château. Rahlala.**

**Juste pour rappeler: aucun lien avec Juste une question de temps. Ces deux-là, ça va être loin d'être hygiénique, j'vous rassure (?).**

**Sur ce. Danke pour les p'tits comm'. Ça donne l'impression que le Regulus a son p'tit succès (arg encore et toujours dans l'ombre de son frère, jusque dans le fandom, le pauvre, bouh!)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Et le petit bosquet faisait woush-woush... et Tireli n'avait toujours pas les droits d'auteurs des frères Black et du Snape de Crochenez.

**Chapitre court en somme... Et du Snape blasé et intrigué à la fois. J'vous en r'ssers une louche?**

-Merlin, fais attention!

-Désolé...

-... N'hésite pas en appuyant ta baguette, sinon ça ne va pas soigner en profondeur. Vu le gnon que je me suis ramassé, tu peux même t'y reprendre à deux fois.

-...Désolé.

-Mais arrête de t'excuser et rafistole-moi comme il faut, plutôt.

Regulus hocha vivement de la tête, s'appliquant, la langue pointant au coin des lèvres et le sourcils froncé par la concentration, à soigner le coquard qui colorait la moitié du visage de Snape. Encore une conséquence de son poing dans l'estomac fraternel quelques semaines auparavant.

Sirius ne lui avait pas pardonné, ni à lui, ni à Snape, et les rencontres par hasard entre les adolescents se soldaient quasi-systématiquement par une bagarre depuis l'incident du coup de poing du cadet Black. Toutefois,le Gryffondor étant celui qui attaquait, ce fut lui qui enchaîna retenue sur retenue, ce qui laissa une certaine liberté aux deux Serpentards parvenaient à échapper aux nettoyages rébarbatifs et autres lignes à copier. Un mal pour un bien, en l'occurrence. Quoique.

Un peu plus tôt de jour-là, Sirius avait eu le temps de faire comprendre pour la énième fois à Snape à quel point il désapprouvait leur entente et le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles. Il était persuadé que le Serpentard corrompait son cadet. Merlin, s'il savait à quel point...

Regulus apprenait vite. Vite et plutôt bien, faisant moins d'erreurs d'étourderies que Snape ne s'y attendait. Ils avançaient plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu aussi, et ce fut pour son plus grand bien parce qu'il devait aussi lui apprendre comment soigner les coups et les fractures de nez, soins élémentaires à connaître tant que l'aîné Black serait dans les parages. Regulus avait lui-même exigé de Snape qu'il le fît lorsque ce dernier était arrivé en retard et le visage en sang après une rencontre inopportune avec Sirius.

L'adolescent avait un peu plus de mal avec les sorts de soins mais tenait à les faire, une mine coupable sur le visage à chaque occasion. Snape avait beau essayé de le rassurer, de lui expliquer qu'il avait connu pire et qu'il s'en était occupé seul depuis des années, rien n'y faisait, il voulait être celui qui ressoudait les os ou refermait les plaies. Culpabilité chérie, huh? Snape finit par se laisser faire, une mine amusée sur le visage pendant que Regulus lui faisait un mal de chien en essayant de faire disparaître ses hématomes.

En général, ces séances se faisaient en silence, mais ce jour-là, Regulus était particulièrement nerveux, ce que Snape identifia aussitôt comme une envie de parler réprimée qu'il s'était amusé à provoquer au début de leurs entrevues. Mais plus maintenant. Il soupira, s'attendant à répondre à des questions sortant du cadre scolaire et familier entre lui et le jeune homme. Il ne se sentait pas très sûr de vouloir en arriver là, après tout.

-Très bien, Black. Dis ce que t'as à dire. T'en crèves depuis le début, j'le vois bien.

-Pardon?

-Tu veux me poser une question particulière?

-Euh...

-J't'écoute.

-...

-Bon accouche..aïe.

-Ah pardon.

-Ta question, Blaaaack.

Regulus attendit quelques secondes puis se lança.

-Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de sorts de soins? Sirius et ses amis s'en prennent à toi physiquement assez rarement, pourtant. Enfin...pour le peu que j'ai pu observer...

Hohoho. Tiens donc...

-Ah ouais, tu observais...

-Euh...Je...

Le voir rouge de confusion et l'air pris la main dans le sac amusa le Serpentard au plus haut point, mais son visage gardait l'expression blasée de rigueur. Regulus baissait les yeux à présent, une moue décontenancée au bec. Snape poussa un petit soupir. Il le taquinait dès qu'il le pouvait, d'autres l'auraient lâché depuis un moment, exaspérés... Pour la peine, il allait parler un petit peu de lui.

-J'plaisantais, va. Pense à respirer. Mon paternel a la main leste.

-Ton patern...

-Le type pas recommandable, tu sais?

-Oh... mais...on ne devait pas en parl...

-Oh c'est bon. J'étais énervé à ce moment-là... J't'en parle de moi-même, aussi. C'est pas comme si je ne parlais pas d'expérience.

-B-Bien...Ton père te frappe?

-Il me cogne. Nuance.

-...Pourquoi?

-J'ai arrêté de me le demander il y a des années, tu sais.

Regulus le dévisagea alors, perplexe, puis demanda prudemment:

-Parce que tu connais les raisons?

-Ouais, j'pense. C'est un gros con alcoolique qui a raté sa vie et qui se défoule sur sa pédale de fils, comme il aime tant le rappeler.

-Pédale?

Ah... Qu'il connaisse un tel mot l'aurait surpris... Snape hésita une seconde ou deux, se demandant s'il allait faire confiance ou non à son camarade-apprenti. Il lâcha finalement, observant du coin de l'œil les réactions de Regulus:

-Homo, Black. Enfin... Pédale, c'est insultant. Bien pour ça qu'il utilise ce mot, ce crevard.

-... Euh...

-Avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, je suis homo, Black. Un problème avec ça?

-...Non.

-Bien. Parce que l'autre enfoiré, ça le titille suffisamment pour m'envoyer ses pétasses de temps en temps, entre deux séances de baffes, histoire de me faire comprendre ce qu'est un mec, un vrai...un comme lui. Ah rien qu'à en parler, ça me file la nausée. T'as d'autres questions?

-Euh...juste une, si... c'est possible?

Hm, le p'tiot est nerveux au possible. Il ne lui avait pas parlé très amicalement non plus... Et depuis quand il s'étalait de la sorte...? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir savoir de plus...? Tout avait été résumé, non? Il voulait savoir quoi? Le nombre de mecs qu'il s'était tapés? S'il allait lui sauter dessus? Haha si ça faisait mal la première fois? Les paris étaient ouverts. Il prit le ton le plus posé possible pour répondre à l'adolescent:

-J't'écoute.

-...Tu l'as su quand?

-De? Que j'étais homo?

Il hocha de la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur la zone qu'il soignait depuis tout à l'heure, le rouge aux joues. Il arrivait à ne pas trembler malgré son embarras apparent. Impressionnant, le môme. Il avait l'air gêné, néanmoins. Intéressé? Ou vaguement dégoûté mais irrésistiblement attiré par ce qui était tabou au plus haut point dans une lignée aussi ancienne que les Black. Snape se donnait lui-même ses réponses dans ses questionnements tandis qu'il dévisageait Regulus. Les yeux de ce dernier croisèrent finalement les siens suite au manque de réponse immédiate, posant une question muette. "Ai-je été indiscret?"

-Quand je me suis mis à reluquer le fils du voisin plutôt que la fille de la voisine... Assez tôt. Douze?Treize ans? Jamais eu d'attirance pour les nanas aussi loin que j'm'en souvienne, en tout cas. Satisfait?

-Oui. Merci d'avoir répondu.

Cette maudite politesse, et ces manières... Snape était incapable à présent de déterminer si la moue pensive du jeune homme tirait vers le mépris ou la perplexité... ou autre encore... Ah Merlin, il avait été bien dressé au chenil Black, pour sûr. Quoique. Il ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça à présent. Presque surprenant de la part d'un fifils aristo à sa maman, prêt à entrer chez les Mangemorts, de surcroit. Oh les vilains préjugés qu'il avait lui aussi... Bah, il avait fini par trouver le morpion sympathique. Maniéré, méprisant par moments, exaspérant avec ses silences, mais sympathique néanmoins.

Il était bien mignon aussi, avec sa bouille désolée quand son frère lui tombait sur le râble et qu'il fallait le soigner. Bah, s'il ne s'était pas su destiné à prendre la Marque, Snape se serait peut-être même permis de le trouver à son goût, mais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa désagréable habitude de fouiller les pensées de ses disciples, c'était bien trop risqué. Et en tant que Sang-Mêlé, il était grillé avec qui que ce soit souhaitant prêter allégeance à Voldemort. Non, le petit allait rester son élève avec sa trogne de premier de la classe propre sur lui et ses yeux gris clairs. Il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à organiser sa vie.

Et pourquoi il pensait à ça, d'ailleurs? Entrer chez les Mangemorts équivalait à un sacerdoce, du moins dans son cas. Comme s'il allait se laisser vivre tant qu'il aurait le problème Tobias en tête de liste, suivi de près par les Maraudeurs-futurs Aurors, à tous les coups- et son propre mépris de lui-même... Merlin, non, mieux valait laisser le gamin sur la liste des Intouchables, aux côtés de Lucius et autres futurs camarades Mangemorts.

Regulus Black, matricule BCBG2- le BCBG1 étant évidemment le futur cousin par alliance de ce dernier- section: dans tes rêves, et encore. Une bonne chose de faite. Il pouvait revenir en mode tuteur-binôme à présent.

-Bon, t'as fini,là? Il m'a collé deux coups, pas une dizaine.

-Oui oui...Je finis l'arcade et c'est bon... Voilà.

Le jeune homme se recula légèrement après avoir passé le doigt sur la zone dont il s'occupait une seconde avant. Snape cligna des yeux pour tester. Quelques endroits laissaient à désirer mais dans l'ensemble, il n'avait plus mal. Il fit une moue satisfaite, sentant Regulus, qui guettait son verdict, se détendre. Ils échangèrent un long regard en silence, ne sachant trop comment continuer. L'un des deux devait agir... Snape se décida à le faire. Assez d'embarras et de bizarreries, il était temps de revenir à la normale. Il balaya dans sa tête, comme Regulus semblait le faire systématiquement, la conversation plus ou moins délicate qu'ils venaient d'avoir, se racla la gorge, soupira pour la forme, grommela un "merci" puis sortit son livre d'un air scolaire.

-Bon, on en était où?

-Les moyens de contourner les drogues hallucinogènes utilisées par les moldus pour accéder directement au monde des esprits par les sorciers mongols.

-Impeccable, j'avais justement oublié mes pavots...

-Pardon?

-Laisse tomber. Pas un truc que tu dois connaître. Allez sors ta plume, on commence...

**A suivre...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Et a pour... étincelle de démarrage une phobie de Regulus. Laquelle? Bah... Dimanche.**

**Sur ce, bonne journée!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ah tiens le disclaimer à la clairière aurait été de bon ton pour cette fois... Woush woush.

**Ecrit un jour où j'avais envie de décrire un rituel imaginaire. Et d'insérer une de mes autres lubies pour ces persos. Ahlala Reg... Inspirant à souhait.**

-T'as les foies...

-Non.

-T'as les foies.

-Du tout.

-T'as les foies, avoue.

-Mais non. Dans ta tête, tout ça.

-Fais-moi plaisir, dis-le.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Pourquoi tu tremblotes des doigts alors?

-Mes doigts ne trembl... et mince...

-Ah, tu vois?

-Oui, bon, ce n'est pas habituel pour moi de sortir en pleine nuit et d'éviter les tours de garde du concierge pour pouvoir me rendre avec toi dans la Forêt Interdite pour tenter un sort d'invocation, forcément, ça me rend nerveux. Content?

-Tout à fait.

-Snape, tu me fais braire.

-C'était le but. Ah...

Le plus âgé des deux plaqua l'autre contre le mur derrière lui, l'index contre sa bouche en signe de silence tandis qu'il observait les mouvements d'une lumière au loin. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps pour cette dernière de disparaître, avant que Snape ne se décidât à lâcher Regulus.

-Pfiou. Il est reparti pour sa ronde, on devrait avoir le champ libre à présent... Hé bé, tu t'détends, Black?

-'Faudrait savoir, d'abord tu me forces à avouer que je suis tout sauf rassuré et maintenant tu veux de la détente?

-...Tu t'dégonfles?

-Non. Mais j'ai quand même les foies.

-Ah ben tu vois, quand tu veux.

-...Merlin, Snape, tu arrives à te supporter parfois?

-Jamais. J'laisse les autres le faire. Bon allez on passe cette porte et on court...Prêt?

-Pas vraim...

-Hop!

Une silhouette s'élança, suivie quelques secondes plus tard d'une autre qui tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper un minimum de distance entre elle et sa jumelle plus élancée et aux pas plus grands. Les souffles de chacun dans l'air déjà froid de fin d'automne ponctuait de temps à autre leur course le long de l'aire dégagée que les deux garçons dévalaient. Snape fut évidemment le premier arrivé à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, s'appuyant à un arbre le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant que l'autre n'arrivât, histoire de se donner la petite contenance digne du mentor qu'il était. Regulus arriva peu après, hors d'haleine. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de l'autre, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

-Tu...Je...Je n'étais pas... prêt...

-Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de l'être très souvent... une fois des nôtres...

-C...Certes... Ah Merlin, j'ai mal aux côtes...

-Plie-toi carrément en deux... et remonte doucement.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et frotta légèrement son point de côté qui se faisait moins sentir. Il adressa un petit sourire à Snape en guise de remerciement, ce dernier l'acceptant d'un vague geste de la main avant d'indiquer de la tête un petit sentier menant plus profondément dans les bois. Le clair de pleine lune était exceptionnellement fort cette nuit-là, et Snape se sentait quelque part rassuré par le fait de ne pas se trouver dans les environs d'une certaine cabane reliée à un certain Saule Cogneur. Et vengé à sa manière, entraînant son cadet au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite pour y faire un sort les mettant au bord du renvoi.

Non pas qu'il voulait mettre Regulus dans un tel pétrin, loin de là, hein. Bien au contraire. Cela faisait... presque trois mois maintenant qu'ils se voyaient pour travailler entre autre, les conversations étant lentement mais sûrement passées du ton scolaire et neutre à une certaine aise réciproque.

Il en était surpris et satisfait à la fois.

Lucius ne s'était pas montré aussi amical lorsqu'il avait fallu le former,lui. Il s'était contenté de lui enseigner à la manière d'un précepteur guindé les sorts de bases et les sortilèges utilisés exclusivement par les Mangemorts, sorts à partir desquels il avait développé les siens propres. Le sectum sempra était l'un d'eux, notamment. Il s'était imaginé plusieurs fois son père à ses pieds, crachant son propre sang comme il vomissait son alcool... Ce genre de pensée lui apportait une certaine excitation fébrile, une hâte de prendre enfin cette marque qui le faisait pincer les lèvres de frustration. Regulus avait capté cette expression, une fois, mais il s'était gardé de lui expliquer ce qui la provoquait, allez savoir pourquoi.

Il jeta de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son compagnon, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt. Ce dernier avait repris son air indifférent habituel. Les essais de légilimencie de Snape n'avaient pas encore réussi à extirper ce qui se tramait derrière ces yeux vides encore, n'osant lui-même franchir la frontière des pensées superficielles. Il avait néanmoins découvert que la sympathie était réciproque, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal... Et que ses yeux noirs semblaient le fasciner autant que lui l'était par les siens. Il avait même demandé un soir si on pouvait voir sa pupille. Merlin, qu'il s'était senti mal à l'aise en l'entendant cogiter sur ses yeux, penché vers lui. Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose...

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière où ils avaient amené les jours précédents ce dont ils auraient besoin pour l'invocation: ossements, encre, substances aussi douteuses qu'obscures pour l'œil profane... Snape s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, un index contre sa bouche à nouveau, et chuchota:

-Maintenant on se fait discrets, hein. Les Centaures sont de sortie. Pas envie de les attirer par ici...

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Sa voix était à peine audible, mais l'affolement était distillé dans chaque mot.

-C..Centaures...? Je... Snape, je...

Il secouait la tête maintenant, lançant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Snape fronça les sourcils, perplexes.

-C'est quoi le souci, Black? T'as un problème avec les centaures?

-Ils... A moitié, on va dire...

-A moitié?

-Je...J'ai peur des chevaux... Je déteste ces bestioles.

Il avait fermé les yeux, tentant de se calmer, puis les rouvrit en entendant pouffer Snape. Il jeta à ce dernier un regard vexé et honteux.

-Des...? T'es sérieux, Black? Même pas un bon steak?

-Ce...c'est pas drôle...

-Euh si... Rooh ne fais pas cette tête... Dis-toi que tu..euh... t'as qu'une demi-phobie des centaures. C'est rien, ça. C'est pas des vrais canassons, non plus.

-O...Oui mais..

-Pas de mais, pas de raison qu'ils rappliquent ici tant qu'on reste silencieux, et puis...au cas où... tu les regardes dans les yeux, le temps que je trouve un moyen de nous sortir en vie.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Snape...

-Hé, ça ne s'appelle pas la Forêt 'Interdite' pour rien... Bon allez, on se remue, l'heure approche.

Ce disant, Snape agrippa la manche de Regulus et le traîna au centre de la clairière. Ce dernier sembla un peu plus détendu une fois entré dans l'enceinte carrée marquée par les flacons remplis de sel et d'hydromel dans chaque coin. Snape invoqua une sorte de feu follet pour l'éclairage puis disposa alors les ossements sur une toile blanche pendant que Regulus commençait à ôter sa cape, puis sa chemise, frissonnant, observant l'autre piler et mélanger plantes et minerai dans un mortier. Une fois le tout réduit en poudre, le plus âgé murmura un « Aguamenti » pour en faire une sorte d'encre et y plongea sa baguette qui absorba le tout comme une éponge.

-Tu es prêt?

Regulus, torse nu et assis en tailleur, commençait à grelotter et à claquer des dents lorsque Snape s'avança vers lui. Ce dernier posa sa baguette sur le bras que l'adolescent lui tendit et commença à y dessiner les symboles indiqués par le livre qu'ils étudiaient. Il remonta le long du bras, passa l'épaule et continua dans le dos, la baguette laissant derrière elle des traînées, noires au clair de lune et sous la lumière vacillante du feu follet mais qu'il savait être rouge foncé, censées symboliser le sang nécessaire à bon nombre de sorts de nécromancie et autres. Une fois le dos proprement marqué, il remarqua que Regulus ne frissonnait plus. Il entama l'autre épaule et demanda:

-Comment tu te sens?

-A l'aise. Je n'ai plus froid en tout cas.

Snape leva un sourcil et sa main pour la plaquer sur les côtes de Regulus qui émit une sorte de petit gémissement.

-Tu as les mains glacées!

-Chhht moins fort. C'est bon signe. Tends ton bras...

Le jeune homme leva alors son bras gauche, paume vers le haut. Snape l'attrapa par le poignet pour stabiliser le trait, commençant à marquer la peau à l'endroit exact où allait être posée la Marque. Ce fut probablement l'arrêt bref qu'il fit qui déclencha la question de Regulus:

-Quand vas-tu la recevoir?

Le contexte et le degré de familiarité entre les deux garçons indiqua tout de suite à Snape de quoi il parlait.

-Cet été, logiquement. Après avoir quitté l'école.

-J'aimerais être là...

-Tu y seras. J'ai assisté à la cérémonie pour Lucius. Pas de raison pour que tu ne viennes pas. Sinon j'en ferai la demande... Bon, plus que le torse. Redresse-toi.

Snape posa sa baguette sur le thorax de Regulus et les marques s'épanchèrent aussitôt de la baguette, telles des gouttes d'encre dans des l'eau, et se positionnèrent d'elles-même dans la région du cœur ainsi qu'au creux du cou. L'adolescent grimaça légèrement lorsque la baguette s'écarta.

-Comment tu te sens, là?

-J'ai... chaud.

-C'est tout?

-L'impression d'un fil relié à mon cœur. A partir de ta baguette.

Snape sourit.

-Pour l'instant, ça marche comme prévu. Tu le sens quand je fais ça?

Il tira doucement la baguette à lui par petits à-coups. Regulus grimaça légèrement et hocha de la tête. Snape se recula alors très lentement, guettant les réactions sur le visage aux ombres changeantes de son binôme. Il enjamba alors les ossements et approcha la baguette de ces derniers puis stoppa à quelques centimètres, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Regulus.

-Tu te concentres, Black?

-Hm hm.

-Tu te concentres, hein.

-Oui.

-Bon...tiens-toi prêt. Le rituel commence...

Snape toucha alors le crâne et s'écarta de la zone délimitée par les flacons, observant attentivement ce qui se passait.

Regulus resta immobile, les yeux fixes de concentration tandis qu'un son curieusement plaintif se fit entendre. Une fumée s'échappa alors des ossements et forma des volutes d'abord abstraites puis qui se précisèrent en contours de plus en plus distincts. Une forme vaguement humaine se dessina. Un homme d'âge mûr dont les vêtement indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était pas du même millénaire que ceux qui l'avaient apparemment sorti de son sommeil sépulcral. La forme se fit plus nette, jusqu'à en distinguer la barbe et les détails des vêtements. Le regard, cependant, resta vide, et le visage dénué de toute expression.

Le phénomène dura environ cinq minutes avant que Regulus ne baissât les yeux, provoquant ainsi la rupture du « lien » qu'il avait entretenu par la concentration et donc la disparition de l'apparition fantomatique. Snape s'approcha alors à nouveau, entrant dans l'espace du rituel et s'agenouilla à côté de Regulus. Ce dernier avait une expression contrariée et fermée sur le visage. Snape fit une petite grimace, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il pensait.

-J'ai échoué.

-C'est la première fois qu'on essaye, c'est normal de...

-Non. Tu as réussi à faire le substitut de sang du premier coup. J'ai pas été capable de garder ma concentration suffisamment.

Sa voix reflétait la colère qu'il dirigeait contre lui-même et son échec. Snape était pareil, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Tout au plus lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait.

-Black, tu sais déjà où ça pèche. La prochaine fois, tu feras attention. T'as un mois pour te préparer à nouveau, d'ici là...

-Snape, je suis désolé.

-Que...? Je sais très bien que tu l'es, idiot. Ce que j'te demande de faire, maintenant, c'est de mieux t'y prendre la prochaine fois avec ce que t'as appris ce soir. Compris? Si tu restes sur un échec, t'avanceras jamais.

-Je sais, mais...

-Bon, si tu sais, pourquoi rester ici plus longtemps? Rhabille-toi vite pendant que je range le reste. Les marques vont se dissiper d'ici demain, t'inquiète. Grouille, on se caille ici.

Ce disant, il tourna les talons, laissant Regulus avec un air indécis et ahuri dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel pourtant. Il s'était contenté de simplement dire à son cadet ce qu'il avait voulu entendre de la bouche de ses formateurs, de son père à Lucius en passant par ses professeurs, en vain. Pas de quoi fouetter une orfraie.

Il rangea rapidement les affaires qu'il irait planquer en salle sur demande au retour, Regulus était encore en train d'enfiler sa robe lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Son expression n'avait pas changé. Snape se mordilla la lèvre, gêné.

Aussi curieux que cela pût paraître, lui avait envie d'être pris dans les bras lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un état d'agacement identique à celui de son ami à présent. Certains avaient besoin de se défouler, d'autres de s'isoler, lui avait juste besoin de sentir une paire de bras le serrer. La loi de Murphy régissant sa vie, personne ne lui avait jamais offert ce genre d'opportunité, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savoir qu'il avait besoin de ça.

Il se demanda ce qu'il en était pour Regulus, sans pour autant le formuler néanmoins. Pas le moment. Un brin déplacé, peut-être. Il glisserait ça dans une conversation un de ces jours. Ils étaient amis après tout. Oui, bon, ni lui ni Regulus n'avait prononcé ce mot en parlant de l'autre, mais chacun n'en pensait pas moins. Snape le savait, il l'avait entendu dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il attendit que ce dernier eût enfilé sa cape, grelottant, avant de lui accorder une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, provoquant un regard surpris suivi d'un petit sourire.

-Allez, on se rentre... Merlin, je suis mort, passe-moi l'expression.

Regulus hocha la tête et le suivit à nouveau sur le petit sentier après avoir éteint le feu follet. Une bonne partie du chemin se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Snape s'arrêta tandis que Regulus sursauta, scrutant la semi-pénombre obstruée régulièrement par la buée de son souffle. Le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à nouveau.

-Les licornes comptent aussi pour des chevaux?

Il devina sans le voir le regard vexé et furieux de Regulus. Le ton était délicieusement grinçant quand il exprima ce qu'il pensait de sa boutade:

-Tu te crois drôle, Snape?

-Ma question était sérieuse.

-Oh tais-toi et avance. Je veux rentrer...

-Et les sombrals?

-Ah la ferme!

-Moins fort...Les centaures...

-Merlin, fais-moi sortir d'ici, Snape!

**A suivre...**

**Ca va virer un peu plus mélo à partir du chapitre suivant. Tireli aime bien. **

**Et Tireli vous dit merci tout plein pour les reviews!**

**A dimanche prochain~**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Lecteurs, n'enquerrez de sepmaine/ Ou elles son, ne de cest an/ Qu'a ce reffrain ne vous remaine/ Mais ou sont mes pieces d'argent?

**Désolée pour le faux bond, feufeu fait des siennes niveau publication. Du coup ça va durer une semaine de plus. ^^;**

-... Non, l'Élégie du vide te fait uniquement créer un _Doppelgänger_... un double. C'est pas une séparation de l'âme ou autre.

-Mais... si tu combines avec le rituel de transfert de l'âme, tu dois pouvoir la séparer et la transférer, non?

-... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse séparer une âme, sincèrement, Black. Ou alors ça fait appel à une magie sacrément noire. Ce livre n'en parle pas en tout cas. C'est dire.

Regulus prit une moue pensive. Snape retint un petit sourire. Il aimait bien le voir ainsi. Ha, la satisfaction du mentor face à un élève studieux...

-... Mais si on peut séparer l'âme...

-... Tu pars dans des notions qui ne sont pas encore à ta portée, ni la mienne... voire même qui échappent encore au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tiens-toi à ce que tu peux attraper pour le moment. On verra le niveau intermédiaire à avancé après les congés d'hiver, si c'est jugé utile...

-Jugé utile? Comment ça?

Snape releva les yeux du parchemin où il recopiait un dessin complexe servant à la leçon du jour, surpris par le ton inquiet de la question de Regulus. Le visage de ce dernier exprimait au plus un léger intérêt. Snape plissa les yeux. Plus le môme était affecté, moins il le montrait. Il s'en doutait depuis le début, la légilimencie n'avait fait que confirmer ce point. Quoique... Regulus ne se retenait pratiquement plus depuis quelque temps avec lui. Il l'avait même vu pousser un de ces rires idiots ponctués de bruits de nez tranchant singulièrement avec ses traits fins; son air catastrophé d'avoir émis de tels sons fit éclater de rire son aîné en retour. Il suffisait néanmoins que l'« extérieur » fût concerné pour que le jeune homme revînt à ses habitudes taciturnes.

-Lucius m'a écrit.

-...Et?

-Il voulait des nouvelles de tes progrès histoire de...disons... décider de la personne qui s'occuperait de toi à partir de ton retour à Grimmauld et après.

-C'est pas toi?

-Pas forcément... Ça dépendra.

-De quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Tu vas sans doute avoir droit à quelqu'un de mieux formé en nécromancie, maintenant que les bases sont largement acquises... Ce sera selon les projets qu'aura le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour toi.

Il semblait parfaitement indifférent à présent. Allons bon.

-Écoute, Black, c'est pas comme si ça m'enchantait non plus...

-Alors on continue encore...

Regulus le fixait intensément de ses yeux clairs, déterminé.

-... Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire...

-Moi, je peux?

-J'en sais rien.

-J'essayerai alors.

-T'es bien obstiné, dis donc.

-Je ne veux pas d'autre tuteur. C'est tout.

C'était lui ou il venait de voir Regulus Tout-me-passe-au-dessus Black légèrement rougir? Il se sentit sourire légèrement.

-Ça me fait bien plaisir d'entendre ça, mais t'es conscient que c'est pas une question d'affinité?

Hoho, les lèvres qui se pincent à présent. Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout.

-Black, évite de montrer que tu es contrarié si facilement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de mimique. Discipline-toi un minimum, d'ici les vacances, sinon ça me retombera dessus.

Ah, le chantage affectif, imparable. Snape s'en voulut un peu mais il savait que ça serait bien plus efficace que des menaces. Il suffit de voir les dernières bagarres avec son frère au cours des derniers mois.

Tant que Sirius lui faisait la liste de tout ce qui l'attendait- en grande partie réellement- s'il continuait à traîner avec le serpent visqueux qu'il était, Regulus se contentait de toiser son frère aîné de son air hautain et froid. Il lui arrivait de répondre avec tout le mépris qu'il avait pour lui puis de tourner les talons au bout d'un moment avec une moue ennuyée. Quand Sirius en venait aux mains avec lui, il restait relativement pacifique, répliquant le minimum syndical pour pouvoir ensuite s'en aller d'un air indifférent et débraillé.

Lorsque le Gryffondor touchait à Snape, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne virait pas berserk, non. Il était juste plus violent dans ses coups, et surtout répliquait systématiquement.

Snape était certes quelqu'un de profondément pessimiste, conséquence de la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent,mais il n'était pas non plus insensible pour autant lorsqu'il savait que quelqu'un semblait l'apprécier. Lily, par exemple, avait été une- si ce n'est la- présence des plus précieuses pendant des années avant de le laisser progressivement derrière elle, tandis qu'elle construisait sa propre existence avec d' partie par sa faute, d'ailleurs...

Il avait maintenant Regulus Black qui, lui, était arrivé dans sa vie comme un pavé dans une flaque d'eau croupie. Il s'était imposé de lui-même et s'était incrusté petit à petit au point de provoquer ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'il avait lu les mots de Lucius. Il s'était laissé aller à sincèrement apprécier ce gamin, comme il persistait à l'appeler malgré la seule année qui les séparait, il pouvait se le permettre.

L'occlumencie résolvait son problème. Regulus, en revanche, n'exprimait certes pas grand-chose de visu, mais cogitait énormément. Voldemort ne laisserait pas passer. Un lien affectif pouvait brouiller n'importe quelle allégeance, et une loyauté qui n'était pas parfaite était un risque de trahison certain. Lucius avait dû le sentir dans les compte-rendus réguliers que Snape lui envoyait et avait pris des mesures en conséquence.

Il détestait prendre conscience qu'il devait sans doute se préparer à confier Regulus à quelqu'un d'autre et que ça le contrariait salement. C'était lui qui lui avait inculqué les bases, qui lui avait appris à combiner des sorts de magie noire de niveau bien plus élevé que ce qu'on voulait bien leur enseigner. Regulus souriait, soupirait, chouinait, grommelait, contredisait, était actif et volontaire tout comme lui uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

L'adolescent avait repris son air neutre et s'était remis à écrire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Snape fit une petite grimace, mais ne commenta pas. Ils poursuivit lui aussi sa prise de note, évitant de lever les yeux vers Regulus tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini. Il entendit la plume de ce dernier s'arrêter de gratter le parchemin et un léger froissement indiquer qu'elle avait été posée. Le jeune garçon finissait toujours plus tôt que lui, grâce à son écriture rapide et ses abréviations douteuses, ce qui lui donnait tout le loisir de poser des questions diverses sur un point précis qu'il n'aurait pas compris ou babillant sur un sujet quelconque. Il n'en fut rien cette fois-ci. Il attendit patiemment, immobile, que Snape eût fini pour relever les yeux du parchemin qu'il relisait. Il sembla ne prêter aucune attention au malaise qui se sentit dans la voix du plus âgé.

-Hum...Des questions?

-Non.

Un mot, deux phonèmes, et la banquise des deux pôles concentrée dedans. Snape eut envie de s'excuser. De quoi, il n'en savait fichtre rien. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que Regulus l'avait éloigné mentalement de lui et ça le blessait. Il fixa les iris argentées du jeune homme et se concentra. En vain. Ou bien Regulus s'était soudainement découvert des dons d'occlumencie, ou bien Snape ne parvenait pas à trouver ses pensées. A moins qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas... Mais ces yeux qui continuaient à le dévisager presque effrontément à présent devaient bien être le reflet de ce qui se passait derrière. Il n'y lut que froideur et indifférence. Le même regard qu'il réservait au reste des mortels en dehors de lui en temps normal. Merlin, il n'aimait pas ça. Il se résolut à affronter directement. Ce genre de situation devait être dénouée rapidement sous peine de pourrir dangereusement. Réticent, il se décida à parler.

-Black, c'est quoi le problème? Ne nie pas, t'es visiblement contrarié.

-Est-ce que tu vois un problème, Snape?

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi...

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

-Dis-moi.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Black...

Il le voyait bien, ce pincement de lèvre qu'il retenait tant bien que mal. Regulus rompit le contact visuel, reportant ses yeux sur le parchemin. Il cligna plusieurs fois nerveusement avant de sembler se calmer et de demander d'une voix monocorde:

-Le symbole au dessus de l'ankh. Je pense qu'il peut être changé.

Snape hésita. Rentrer dans son jeu ou lui tirer les vers du nez? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait entendre d'ailleurs? Que la perspective de devoir aller voir ailleurs le lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui? Il le voyait bien, ça. Quel besoin d'insister si ce n'était pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie? La cause qu'ils s'apprêtaient à servir valait bien plus, n'est-ce pas? Il fit une petite moue de circonstance et prit un ton neutre lui aussi.

-...Tu penses à quoi?

-L'infini.

Il n'avait pas tort en plus. Ce n'était même pas pour combler le silence ou se donner une contenance. La petite moue se changea en une plus marquée et admirative.

-En effet... ça pourrait marcher... Le livre ne le mentionne même pas.

-Ce rituel commence à l'ankh. Le reste n'est qu'une réaction en chaîne. Si on la change, tout le sort est modifié.

-Mais les effets ne sont pas prévisibles... Risqué.

-Sans doute. Passons.

Le reste de la séance se déroula dans un calme studieux mais tendu. Regulus prit finalement congé et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide sans un regard en arrière ni même attendre une réponse de Snape à son salut sec. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité perplexe, le Serpentard se prit la tête dans la main en se traitant d'imbécile à voix haute.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de mentionner ça à une semaine des vacances...?

**A suivre...**

**Et donc comme dit, l'début du un peu plus sérieux, un peu plus mélo. Ou carrément mélo, comme vous voudrez. ^^**

**Un gros merki aux commentatrices/teurs, ce couple est trop mal aimé pour ce qu'il est.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:J'possède pas ces persos, sinon, j'peux vous assurer que les souvenirs du Prince, ils auraient été plus de cet ordre-là.

**Yop.**

**Allez, du mélo, du drame, des portes qui claquent!**

**Bonne lecture~  
**

Les séances suivantes étaient devenues rapidement odieuses à Snape.

Regulus s'était montré toujours aussi assidu et bon apprenti, il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, mais son attitude distante et minimaliste le déprimèrent. Comment avait-il pu changer si radicalement de comportement comme ça? Pourquoi s'être montré si amical alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement se montrer froidement poli après des semaines, des mois à se côtoyer quotidiennement? Pourquoi lui avoir fait miroiter une possible amitié si c'était pour lui enlever tout ça aussi facilement?

Il n'avait jamais entraperçu la moindre étincelle de cruauté chez Regulus au cours du semestre. Pas une seule. A se demander ce qu'il faisait chez les postulants Mangemorts. Il partageait le point de vue général concernant la suprématie sorcière, considérant normal que les capacités primaient sur le nombre et que les Moldus tenaient un peu trop les rênes à son goût, de ce côté-là, il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais son caractère était... ou plutôt n'était pas... Il n'avait pas cet éclat dur et impitoyable qu'avaient déjà certains aspirants et qu'il retrouvait chez lui de temps à autre, lorsqu'il se rappelait malgré lui ce qu'il était et comment il l'était devenu.

Alors pourquoi...? Comment pouvait-il ne même plus le regarder. Il le faisait tout le temps avant, sans aucune gêne, les yeux fixes, laissant ouvert en grand l'accès à son esprit et à ses pensées.

Accès qui lui était refusé dorénavant.

Snape s'en mordait les doigts.

Ce petit crétin lui manquait déjà alors qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. La trêve avec sa solitude était belle et bien terminée. Il devait se résigner. Redevenir cet idiot dont la vie se résumait à ingurgiter tout le savoir qu'il pouvait afin de compenser cette moitié sale de lui-même avant de finalement signer chez les Mangemorts et leur volonté d'éradiquer pour de bon cette maudite race. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de le redevenir, à vrai dire. Regulus la lui avait ôtée avec son rire idiot et sa trouille des chevaux. Le retour à la réalité allait être rude mais il n'avait pas le choix non plus.

Au fond, ça valait mieux ainsi.

* * *

Snape était encore en train d'essayer de se persuader tandis que ses camarades empaquetaient leurs affaires pour leur voyage de retour dans leurs familles. Presque une semaine de rumination était pratiquement venue à bout de ce pincement au cœur qui le prenait dès lors qu'il voyait Regulus ou juste repensait à lui. Pratiquement.

Il restait sourd aux commentaires enjoués de ses camarades qui disparaissaient un à un, traînant derrière eux leur malle avec un enthousiasme certain. Même Black- le Gryffondor, le crevard, pas...l'autre- devait avoir ce sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres de tous ces idiots. Snape détestait Noël. Ça lui rappelait sa famille, celle qu'il avait perdue et celle qui gangrénait son existence. Il ne voulait voir personne pendant cette période, et tout le monde s'en allait, ça tombait bien.

Non pas vraiment.

Il avait envie de le voir,lui.

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire amer. Allons bon, le voilà plus sentimental qu'un Poufsouffle en floraison à présent. Pathétique créature qu'il était. Il releva la tête du livre qu'il ne lisait plus depuis un bon moment déjà, plongé dans ses pensées de façon à subir le moins possible la « magie de Noël » qui balançait déjà ses effluves trop sucrées à travers le rire de ses camarades.

La pièce était vide à présent, il ne restait plus que lui, seuls lui parvenaient les échos des éclats de voix de ses camarades en train de se dépêcher pour se rendre dans le hall et ensuite à la gare. L'heure où il pourrait enfin se vider entièrement l'esprit grâce au sevrage forcé des congés de fin d'année approchait. Tout le monde serait trop occupé pour prêter la moindre attention à lui. Il allait pouvoir repartir sur ses bases à la rentrée.

Snape se leva et sortit de la chambre, vadrouillant ci et là, croisant quelques élèves dans la salle principale des Serpentards- principalement des premières années. Il leur accorda à peine un regard avant de se diriger vers la chambrée des sixièmes années. Juste comme ça. Il devait déjà être en bas en train d'attendre patiemment que le signal soit donné pour embarquer le troupeau jusqu'à la bétaillère du Poudlard Express. Il avait juste besoin de voir l'espace qu'il occupait en temps normal vide de sa présence. Ça l'aiderait sans nulle doute.

_Il_ était encore là, occupé à jeter en vrac quelques livres et autres sur ses vêtement soigneusement pliés. L'adolescent ne le vit pas tout de suite, son attention étant portée apparemment sur deux livres qu'il hésitait à emmener ou non. Il finit par envoyer les deux d'un coup de poignet dans la malle après un haussement d'épaule et figea son geste, les yeux plantés sur lui. Regulus resta immobile quelques secondes, puis reprit son activité en demandant d'une voix nerveuse mais froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Snape ne savait quoi répondre. En fait, si. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire ou le penser, ça mettrait tous ses efforts à néant. Il prit un air nonchalant tout en s'avançant jusqu'à la malle où il jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était presque pleine.

-Je venais voir si tu n'avais rien oublié.

Regulus interrompit à nouveau son mouvement, un éclat indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

-...Oublié...?

-Euh des livres ou autres. Des trucs dont tu aurais eu besoin pendant les vacances, quoi.

-Oh...

Il se remit à fouiller ci et là à nouveau comme si l'autre n'était pas là. Snape s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à partir comme il était arrivé.

-Hum, tu me...tiendras au courant pour ce qui a été décidé, hein.

Regulus lui jeta regard en coin avant de répondre froidement.

-Tu n'as qu'à écrire à Lucius. Le grand décideur de ce qui est bien ou non.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Il se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques secondes; Snape fut celui qui baissa les yeux le premier, pour éviter la tentation de la légilimancie.

-Regulus...

-Quoi?

-J'veux pas me brouiller avec toi pour un truc aussi idiot.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Me prends pas pour un con, non plus.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait, rassure-toi.

-C'est quoi le problème alors?

Le rire froid de Regulus lui colla des frissons. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre.

-... Mais il n'y en a plus, Snape. Il va disparaître sitôt que j'aurai passé cette porte.

Un nouveau silence tendu s'installa. Regulus, de toute évidence, guettait sa réaction. Snape, tout mal à l'aise qu'il était, tenta de répondre, mais ne produisit qu'un vague bafouillement qu'il tut aussitôt qu'il entendit l'autre pousser un long soupir. C'était un soupir de déception. Il avait honte.

-Je te croyais mon ami.

-Je l'étais!

-... Pourquoi parles-tu au passé?

Snape se retrouva à nouveau incapable de répondre. Merlin, mais elle était passée où, sa répartie salvatrice? Il n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente et ça l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Et ces yeux, Merlin qu'il les baisse, c'était déjà assez pénible comme ça. Il releva les yeux en entendant un petit gloussement de la part de Regulus qui murmura:

-C'est stupide. Ridicule... Oublie ce que j'ai dit, Snape. C'était déplacé de ma part.

-Reg...

-Je vais y aller. Passe de bonnes vacances.

Il avait parlé rapidement, fermant la malle d'un coup sec et la faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Snape cligna des yeux.

-Ce sort...

-Transposition du transfert des âmes à un objet concret. Elle m'attend dans le train.

-... T'es un génie...

-La ferme, Snape.

L'argent était devenu acier. Regulus semblait au bord de la crise de nerf à présent. Il ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, avait repris son masque habituel. Même sa voix était redevenue neutre, elle aussi lorsqu'il souffla un:

-J'y vais. A un de ces jours.

Snape le vit attraper son manteau, son écharpe et prendre la direction de la porte. Il se sentit paniquer. Ils ne devaient pas se séparer comme ça.

-J'suis désolé, Regulus!

L'adolescent s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte et se retourna lentement. Ses yeux exprimaient la.. peur...? Snape secoua la tête, comme pour le rassurer et répéta:

-J'suis désolé...

Le jeune homme tourna à nouveau la tête vers la porte, semblant hésiter avant de finalement lâcher manteau et écharpe pour se précipiter vers son aîné et lui attraper le visage. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre les raisons d'un tel revirement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Regulus se presser contre les siennes. Snape grimaça légèrement. Le baiser avait une saveur amère de désespoir. Il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. La pression se fit plus douce ensuite, brisant quelque chose en lui. Il avait un arrière-goût de l'adieu cette fois. Regulus se recula doucement, les yeux brillants dans ceux de Snape. Un petit sourire triste étira ses lèvres et il murmura:

-Pas autant que moi, Severus.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'en alla, récupérant au passage sa veste et son écharpe sans un regard en arrière et laissant un Snape ahuri. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, ou l'envie pour être plus honnête.

Regulus venait de l'embrasser. Comme on embrasse un amant sur un quai de gare. La même amertume, l'envie d'en finir rapidement et d'étirer l'instant à la fois. L'imbécile... Il transférait les sensations que lui-même avait ressenties. L'autre ne pouvait pas éprouver la même chose, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait sentir lui aussi un vide glacé dans la poitrine, aspirant toute émotion, ne laissant que la douleur de la séparation et le trouble de l'incompréhension.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit du jeune homme qui devait avoir rejoint l'entrée. L'horloge murale sonna dix heures. Il devait être en route pour la gare, même. Merlin, combien de temps était-il resté hébété ainsi? Il aurait dû le...le retenir, lire son esprit,... répondre au baiser... Il poussa un long soupir avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, retenant du mieux qu'il put les larmes qui lui montaient insidieusement au yeux. Voilà exactement ce qu'il ne voulait plus avoir: des regrets...

Il se redressa et fixa la porte d'un air vague, forçant les rouages de son esprit à se remettre en marche. Il devait réfléchir. Ne plus penser à ce qu'il ressentait, au souvenir des lèvres de Regulus et de son maudit sourire. Et pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir? Ou presque rien... Ou il avait délibérément ignoré tout ça et...

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il devait mettre la situation au clair.

Il lui écrirait.

Dès demain.

**A suivre...**

**Et donc suite logique: les premiers essais de Tireli en épistolaire. S'rez indulgent(e)s, hein?**

**A la donzelle qui supervise(?) l'accomplissement de mon gage: Les polices de caractères sont pas retransmissibles sur feufeu. Diantre, je sais...**

**Pour les autres: je m'étais amusée à trouver telle ou telle écriture pour les persos. Si ça vous intéresse, j'indiquerai laquelle pour chaque dans la note d'auteure. **

**En attendant, bon dimanche à vous.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Possède rien- STOP- Même pas drôle- STOP

**Et donc... mes tentatives d'essai de lettres...**

**Feufeu n'acceptant qu'une police, voilà comment je les avais écrits:**

**Snape : Pristina**

**Regulus : Freestyle Script**

Black,

Bien rentré? La famille se porte bien? Kreatur et ta mère t'ont joyeusement – mais dignement, je n'en doute pas- fait la fête? blablabla. Fi des formalités, je vais droit au but.

J'ai préféré laisser passer une nuit entre l'incident et cette lettre. J'y vois en effet plus clair dans ma tête, en revanche dans la tienne...Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Quel intérêt avais-tu à faire ça? Me provoquer? Il y avait des moyen un peu plus honnêtes pour ça, tu ne crois pas?

Deux hypothèses se posent pour moi: tu l'as fait de façon préméditée ou bien c'est un coup de tête stupide et idiot. Je te rassure les deux explications me collent un cafard monumental. Tu peux être fier de toi.

La première hypothèse parce qu'elle connote un sacré mépris pour ce que je suis en te moquant ouvertement de mes préférences. Ce qui est foutrement lâche, vois-tu, car je n'ai pas choisi d'être ainsi et suis incapable de le contrôler à ma guise comme toi tu sembles le faire avec ce qui te sert de cœur. Pourquoi t'être donné autant de mal à paraître sympathique, à faire comme si tu étais content d'être là pour ensuite me servir une semaine d'indifférence aussi soudaine que pénible- j'avoue, je me suis stupidement cru ton ami; ricane donc, de toute façon je ne t'entends plus- pour m'achever ensuite avec ...ça. Je t'ai fait quelque chose de particulier, dis-moi, pour que tu m'en veuilles aussi personnellement? Parce que je suis Sang-Mêlé, sans doute? Tu aurais poussé la perversité jusqu'à devoir me côtoyer, à supporter la présence et les conseils de cet infâme demi-Moldu que je suis, inverti de surcroit comme on doit le dire si élégamment dans ton milieu, uniquement pour pouvoir me regarder d'autant plus haut que tu m'auras blessé? Félicitations, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Black. Il est heureux que nous ayons terminé ce bouquin à temps. Tu imagines si nous avions été forcés à nouveau de tolérer nos présences respectives le temps d'une leçon? Merlin t'en protège et me laisse l'ironie pour me moquer de toute cette histoire.

La deuxième hypothèse, elle, risque de te paraître insultante s'il s'avère que la première est celle vérifiée. Elle insinue également que ta sympathie pour moi était réelle et sincère. Black, il y avait des manières plus (rayé)norm(rayé) courantes pour me saluer. Tu croyais quoi? Que je sois ainsi voudrait dire que je recherche ça de n'importe qui? Qu'un baiser comme ci comme ça n'est qu'un détail négligeable? Pour certains sans doute, mais en ce qui me concerne, ça ne l'est pas. Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser si tu ne le pensais pas. C'est humiliant au possible, Black.

Quelle que soit ta raison, je ne compte plus te fréquenter à défaut de te croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour encore un semestre. J'ai néanmoins réellement apprécié le temps passé à étudier. A l'en regretter.

Que cette horreur qu'est le pudding de Noël t'étouffe.

S.S.

###

Grimmauld Square, le 22 décembre 1977

Snape,

J'avoue avoir été surpris et assez enthousiaste en apprenant qu'une lettre de ta part m'était destinée. J'ai vite déchanté.

Tu es un idiot. Je te croyais bien meilleur analyste. Aucune de tes hypothèses n'est vraie, et si mon attitude envers toi est parvenue à te faire songer à de pareilles raisons, je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Tu es néanmoins assez lâche pour ne pas en émettre une troisième, tellement plus évidente. Et bien moins raisonnable, je te l'accorde. Je suis parfaitement conscient également de ce qu'elle implique de mon côté et du tien, cela devrait te rassurer, non?

Pour ma part, j'ai bien essayé de me raisonner, comme tu me l'as lourdement suggéré. Plus les jours passaient, plus ça me rendait malade. Et tu es venu ce jour-là. Merlin, Snape, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé dans mon coin? C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, en insistant. Tu n'avais qu'à partir. Soit, tu as eu la présence d'esprit de rester totalement indifférent lorsque je t'ai embrassé, et tu as bien fait. Une réponse de ta part, même infime, et je restais. Tu écris que je te méprise? Mais peut me chaut de te savoir Sang-Mêlé. Tu es l'un des sorciers les plus remarquables que je connaisse, ça me suffit amplement. Quant au coup de tête, j'avoue avoir cédé à une pulsion que je réfrène depuis un bon moment déjà.

Oui, Snape, tu as bien lu. Je n'étais qu'intrigué par toi lorsque j'ai demandé à Lucius de te confier ma formation. Tu étais autonome et efficace, je voulais être de même. Je n'avais pas prévu du tout d'être aussi "atteint" que je le suis maintenant, mais les faits sont là.

Je suis amoureux. Et de toi.

Merlin me vienne en aide, tu es tout sauf accessible et pourtant je me suis accroché comme j'ai pu. Le tout en vain, apparemment, au vu de la lettre que tu m'as écrite. J'en aurais pleuré de rage si Kreatur n'avait pas été en train de me surveiller du coin de l'œil. Je n'ai jamais cherché à t'humilier, encore moins à te faire sentir méprisé ou autre. Je voulais juste, au moins une fois, savoir ce que ça faisait de connaître ça. Le manque de réponse fut aussi éloquent qu'une gifle en pleine figure. Tu n'as pas idée, toi non plus, du mal que ça m'a fait.

Je ne nie pas ce que je ressens, toutefois. Et crois bien que je chéris mon geste autant que je le regrette. Si cela t'empêche désormais de tolérer ma présence, je ne demanderai pas à Lucius de me laisser continuer avec toi lorsque je le verrai à Noël. Sache, néanmoins, que ce n'est certainement pas de gaité de cœur que je le ferai.

Je te tiendrai au courant de ce qui aura été décidé. Merci encore pour ta lettre, elle me donne une excellente occasion de sortir enfin tout ça, avec plus de retenue que de raison, je te l'accorde à nouveau.

Avec toute mon affection,

Regulus A. Black.

P.S: Je déteste le pudding pratiquement autant que les chevaux.

###

Maudit Black

Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en tenir là, hein? Lire ma lettre, la brûler si l'envie t'en prenait et passer ensuite à autre chose, c'était si compliqué à faire? Il a fallu que tu répondes.

Comme quoi, pas si docile que ça, le bestiau.

Oui, je parle de toi. Toi et tes maudites déclarations. Tu as idée des risques encourus si un serviteur du S.d.T tombait dessus? J'en suis à laisser des codes pour te permettre de faire apparaître l'encre pour nous éviter de sérieux ennuis. Assure-toi de faire de même en retour!

Tu chouines parce que je ne pourrai sans doute plus te servir de tuteur à partir de la rentrée, mais tu imagines si ta lubie ridicule venait à se savoir? Tu pourras être sûr qu'on aura plus vraiment l'occasion de se croiser, de près ou de loin.

Je te demande de réfléchir. Considère la situation.

Toi et moi partageons des idéaux communs, mais (rayé)bord bon sang, Black. Regarde d'où tu viens et ce que je suis. Tu n'a rien à gagner à me faire de telles déclarations. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Rien, tu m'entends? Je n'arrive même pas à concevoir ce qui aurait pu te pousser à avoir de telles « pulsions ». Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur mon physique et le tien est largement suffisant pour te permettre d'avoir qui tu veux pour peu que tu y mettes du tien. La seule chose qui me vient en tête en tentant de penser à toi et moi, c'est le mot « gâchis ». Tu as mieux ailleurs et un foutu potentiel. Va voir là-bas si j'y suis pas et tu verras, tu en riras de toute cette histoire.

En espérant que tu retrouveras ta tête bientôt,

S.S.

P.S: Et un cheval mangeant du pudding?  
: Et un pudding géant en forme de cheval?

###

Grimmauld Square, 24 décembre 1977.

Snape.

Snape Snape Snape.

Pour qui me prends-tu? Un gamin à prendre par la main et à qui il faut encore expliquer d'un air niais ce qu'il faut faire ou non?

Va te faire voir.

Je suis assez grand pour savoir qu'une telle relation comporte bon nombre d'inconvénients. Je suis parfaitement conscient que toi et moi venons d'un milieu radicalement opposé. Depuis le début. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'en arriver là. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que du jour au lendemain je me suis dit que j'avais envie de te voir parce que ta présence me faisait du bien? Que je me suis soudainement demandé « Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je l'embrassais, là, tout de suite »? As-tu idée du nombre de nuits passées à me dire que le lendemain, je me jetterais enfin à l'eau?

Tu parles d'avoir conscience de mon potentiel? Mais as-tu conscience du tien? Et ne me ressors pas l'argument de la part de sang moldu dans tes veines, parce qu'il ne vaut rien dans ton cas. Ta part moldue est minime, négligeable au possible. Tout juste si elle bride ton pouvoir. Tu es sorcier, point barre. Tes capacités et tes connaissances dépassent largement les compétences de bon nombre de Sangs-Purs. Quant à ton physique, ah! Tu as des yeux, Snape, des yeux... Je ne m'en lassais pas de les regarder tant que je le pouvais. Et pour le reste, les autres diront ce qu'ils voudront, il me plaît aussi.

Depuis quand devrais-je me justifier pour mes goûts? Je n'irai pas voir ailleurs. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

De ton côté, j'avoue ressentir une certaine inquiétude depuis mon retour: je ne suis peut-être pas ton genre, après tout. Ou tu ne ressens tout simplement rien pour moi de quelque façon que ce soit. C'était un risque à encourir. Pour cette raison, Snape, et celle-là seule, je suis prêt à lâcher prise. Je te demanderai en retour d'être honnête et sincère, et de me l'écrire noir sur blanc si mes doutes sont fondés .

Dans l'attente de ta réponse, je te souhaite de passer cette nuit comme tu le désires. Pour ma part, quatre jours de passés et tu me manques déjà. J'ai envie de te voir.

Regulus A. Black.

P.S: Cauchemardesques visions, en vérité.

###

Black.

C'est tout sauf fondé, triple buse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un sale môme dans ton genre puisse m'affecter autant.

Foutu Black.

Je n'ai pas réussi à lire tranquillement ou à dormir du sommeil du juste comme je parvenais à le faire jusqu'à présent lors de cette fichue nuit de Noël, trop occupé que j'étais,à ressasser ces maudites lettres et ton absence .

Ne crie pas victoire, toutefois. Je garde quelques réserves: il te reste encore à faire tes preuves ce soir chez les Malfoy, et pour peu qu'un flash de lucidité te prenne soudain et te fasse comprendre que tout ceci est d'une folie absurde, je reste circonspect quant à une éventuelle suite à ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre.

Je me doute de ne pas avoir de réponse avant le lendemain, en attendant j'essayerai de me remplir le crâne d'autre chose que de ton sourire idiot.

Le jour se pointe, je vais me coucher.

Tu transmettras mes hommages au SdT.

Je veux te voir, moi aussi.

S.S

P.S: Dans ce cas, quelle forme prendrait un Epouvantard pour toi?

P.P.S: Et par la même occasion, quelle forme pour ton Riddikulus?

###

**A suivre...**

**Suite des lettres la prochaine fois. **

**Pas trop bof?  
**

**Si c'est le cas, hésitez pas avec les critiques constructives, hein. **

**Sur ce, bon dimanche à vous!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Tel le Salluste moyen, j'aimerais faire mien ces p'tits persos, mais il y aura toujours un Blase-Rowling pour m'en délester... Référence parmi les références...

**Hop hop hop publication en vitesse. Sept pages de lettres hop.**

Grimmauld Square, 26 décembre 1977

Snape,

Je rentre tout juste de chez les Malfoy où le Seigneur des Ténèbres séjourna quelques jours.

Est-ce que tu as lu la gazette ces derniers jours? Tu es sans doute au courant de cette affaire sordide où un Moldu a battu à mort son épouse ainsi que sa fille, toutes deux sorcières? Justice leur a été rendues ce soir-là...

Maudits Moldus.

Je les hais, Snape. Je les hais tellement, pour ce qu'il nous font et ce qu'ils sont. Ce type a mérité son sort, et je suis fier, en tant que sorcier, Sang-Pur de surcroit, de pouvoir bientôt préserver notre monde de cette racaille. Lord Voldemort est le meneur idéal pour cette cause. Sa puissance est écrasante. Et son charisme... J'ai hâte de pouvoir intégrer ses rangs à tes côtés et mettre en application tout ce que nous avons appris. Oui, c'est une fierté pour moi de pouvoir agir, c'en est même un devoir. Ton père y passera, comme tous ceux qui osent faire valoir une supériorité qu'ils n'ont pas. Et je veux être là lorsque ça se fera.

Cette soirée m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose, en effet. Que la cause sorcière est juste, légitime et fondée. Et que je tiens à toi. A un point. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander à t'avoir à nouveau avec moi le semestre suivant, désolé. Il m'a dit qu'il y réfléchirait. Je sais, tu m'avais demandé de ne pas le faire. Égoïste, hein?

Kreatur vient de m'amener ta lettre. Nous étions déjà partis lorsqu'elle était arrivée, désolé j'ai écrit sans savoir. Tu me parles de sourire idiot? Merlin, si tu voyais celui que j'affiche en ce moment.

J'attends la décision de Lord Voldemort avec impatience, ainsi que tes nouvelles.

Regulus A. Black

P.S: Un pudding monté sur un cheval?

P.P.S: Un pudding géant mangeant un cheval, je suppose?

P.P.P.S: Et toi?

###

Severus,

Mes félicitations pour ton travail ce semestre, tant pour tes résultats en tant qu'élève qu'en tant que tuteur. Le jeune Regulus s'est montré extrêmement enthousiaste- à sa manière, nous nous entendons bien- à ton sujet lors de son séjour au manoir. Il s'est également fait remarquer en faisant une démonstration fort intéressante d'un sort que vous auriez mis au point lors de vos études: _Anima Lacatur_. Intéressant, vraiment. Provoquer le déchirement de l'âme, voilà un sort qui attira l'intérêt du Maître d'une manière des moins négligeables. Les effets sont au moins aussi impressionnants qu'un Doloris, et apparemment permanents.

Le Maître a apprécié et te veut pour de bon parmi ses alliés malgré le problème de tes ascendants. Tu prendras la Marque sitôt cette école de fous terminée. Je ne pensais pas que les progrès que lui et toi feriez seraient de cet ordre. Regulus a insisté pour te garder comme tuteur, au grand dam de sa mère, ce qui sembla avoir grandement amusé le Maître. Il a décidé de poursuivre à moindre échelle la formation de nécromancie de notre jeune ami. Tu donneras des leçons de renforcement en parallèle à ceux que Nott -qui lui apprendra les sorts caractéristiques de notre groupe- lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Je viens d'envoyer une lettre au deuxième concerné qui, je pense, nous fera part de son avis bientôt.

Pour information, cet idiot de Slughorn nous convie chez lui pour un « dîner d'entre-deux-réveillons »- quel mot ridicule- le 28. J'y suis convié, bien entendu, ainsi que Regulus. Il ne fait également aucun doute que nous aurons le plaisir certain de te rencontrer là-bas, toi qui se trouves être dans ses petits papiers depuis le jour où tu réussis cette potion soit-disant si difficile à réaliser dont le nom m'échappe. Nous pourrons te donner un récit plus vivant de cette soirée où Regulus s'est illustré de façon brillante. Tu peux en être fier.

J'achève ici ma missive. Nous échangerons plus longuement chez Slughorn.

Cordialement,

Lucius Malefoy.

###

Severus,

Enchanté tout d'abord d'avoir pu te revoir et m'entretenir avec toi et Regulus au sujet de nos projets communs. Tous ces discours pacifistes et indignes de notre race entendus hier soir m'ont vrillé les tympans. Tous ces sorciers un minimum capables et/ou prestigieux de par leur nom ou leur ascendance foulant au pied le monde qui les a vu naître et évoluer. Leur ingratitude me dépasse autant qu'elle m'indigne. Le Maître a déjà mentionné une ou deux fois leur cas. Les termes étaient loin d'être élogieux. Ils paieront tôt ou tard.

Tu m'excuseras d'avoir quitté les lieux un peu plus tôt que vous. Vous sembliez être en termes suffisamment bons pour que je n'eût aucune inquiétude quant au retour sain et sauf de Regulus chez lui. Tu avais l'air plus enthousiasmé par la présence de ce dernier que par cette Sang-de-Bourbe rousseâtre qu'il t'est arrivé de fréquenter Merlin sait pourquoi. Elle en était verte. Spectacle délicieux, vraiment.

Dans l'attente d'une prochaine rencontre,

Lucius Malfoy

###

Black,

S'il y a bien une chose qui sait m'horripiler chez toi, c'est cette tendance à l'attitude 'tout-me-passe-au-dessus' dès qu'une tierce personne est concernée et plus encore ta tendance à insister sans en donner l'impression. Que les discussions de la soirée t'aient autant ennuyé que moi, soit. Que Lucius et ses manières t'aient blasé, toi l'héritier de la tribu Black, aucun souci. Que tu souhaites faire tes preuves après la façon dont on s'est quittés pour les vacances, tout à fait légitime. Que tu veuilles le faire discrètement par mesure de prudence, je ne peux qu'applaudir. Le jardin du professeur Slughorn- tout aussi soigné et arrangé soit-il- n'ayant eu alors que peu d'intérêt pour moi à ce moment-là au vu de l'activité à laquelle nous nous livrions, était-ce nécessaire et prudent de s'agripper à moi avec cet air pseudo-innocent pour rester aussi longtemps dehors par un froid pareil? Tu savais très bien que je n'allais pas te repousser et je me retrouve à en payer le prix. Ou pas, justement...

Sache que je n'ai pas de quoi me soigner convenablement ici sans avoir à me justifier auprès de cette fouineuse de Pomfresh, qui est bien l'une des dernières personnes que je tiens à mettre au courant de ma vie sentimentale, quant à la sexuelle, n'en parlons pas. On en est pas encore là, de toute façon. Tu as intérêt à déjà améliorer ta technique en matière de baiser.

Je ne remets en aucun cas en cause ton enthousiasme et ta motivation, loin de là. Tu es plein de bonnes intentions et cela est des plus appréciés, crois-moi. Une pointe de technique aurait néanmoins rendu le tout d'autant plus délectable, tu ne crois pas? J'ai manqué de temps ce soir-là- maudit Slughorn- pour t'expliquer à ma façon quelques petits trucs. J'attendrai la rentrée pour le faire de vive voix, entre autres. Je me dévouerai pour te servir de cobaye dorénavant. Avec un peu de travail, on arrivera bien à faire quelque chose de toi.

Tu es cinglé. Et moi aussi. Merlin ce fut bon de te revoir.

En ricanant devant ta moue vexée,

S.S

P.S: Je ne t'ai pas répondu, tiens, hier soir. Mon Epouvantard est sans conteste moi avec l'expression de mon père sur le visage. Et la même vie. Adaptée, bien entendue.

P.P.S: Quant au Riddikulus, je songe à un moi 'malfoyisé'... Évite de rire trop fort, je n'ai certainement pas envie qu'une paire d'yeux trop curieux tombe sur cette lettre.

###

Grimmauld, 29 décembre 1977

Snape,

Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait subir hier soir dans ce jardin. Aucune en dehors du fait que j'attendais cela depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre de Lucius m'indiquant que tu viendrais aussi. Lucius... Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour nous avoir enfin laissés. L'envie autant que le temps me pressaient; tu comprendras qu'une fois le minimum sécuritaire exigé de façon fort répétitive dans tes lettres précédentes atteint, je n'ai eu d'autre objectif que de t'exprimer cette attente. Sur la durée, si possible. Maudit Slughorn, en effet.

Tu sembles avoir à redire sur ma façon d'embrasser... Je vais choisir l'humilité et accepter modestement ta proposition. Tu feras un excellent sujet, je le sens. J'avoue, pour ma part, avoir été loin d'être déçu, béotien que je suis, ce qui explique cette embrassade prolongée en cette nuit glacée. Kreatur me fait ingurgiter des remèdes bizarres censés prévenir le rhume, mais je comprends que dans ton cas, la situation se montre quelque peu compliquée. Je te fais parvenir un peu de cette horreur qu'il m'a faite boire avant. Il paraît que c'est efficace. Au pire, il te reste les potions à essayer de fabriquer dans un coin de cachot. Oh mais, est-ce là une étincelle d'intérêt dans tes yeux?

Tout ce qui tiendra Pomfresh loin de nous deux sera bon à prendre. J'espère pouvoir te porter entière satisfaction rapidement.

Vivement la rentrée.

Regulus. A. Black

P.S: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble ton père, mais je le hais déjà.

P.P.S: Jure-moi de ne jamais te teindre en blond.

###

Black,

Ce soir, nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre. Essaye de t'éclipser dès que tu peux pour le rituel d'invocation. Tente ta chance et surtout vide ton esprit comme je te l'ai appris. Tiens-moi au courant des résultats.

La mixture reçue était infâme mais efficace. J'ai mis un bon moment à en tirer quelques ingrédients. Quelques autres m'échappent encore. Tu pourras demander à ton Elfe?

En te souhaitant une année bien moins pourrie que fut la mienne,

S.S

P.S: Pourquoi pas en blond?

###

Grimmauld Square, 1er janvier 1978

Snape,

mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année tout d'abord.

J'ai réussi. L'invocation a marché: l'esprit était non seulement visible, mais opaque aussi! Elle a parlé. Oui, tu as bien lu. Je suis fier. Fier fier fier. De toi autant que moi. J'ai hâte de recommencer nos leçons, et plus encore de te revoir. Encore quelques jours avant de remettre les pieds à Poudlard...

Je fais le tri en ce moment des différents livres susceptibles de nous servir. Je te joins la liste de ce que j'ai trouvé, tu me la renverras avec une marque pour ceux qui t'intéresseront.

Je vais faire un tour au chemin de Traverse demain, les étrennes ont été généreuses et je n'ai guère besoin de grand-chose. J'essaye de trouver un moyen utile de les dépenser. Une suggestion?

Ma mère souhaite nous faire passer la fin des congés dans le manoir familial sur le continent. Je ne pourrai pas t'écrire de là-bas à partir d'après-demain, les hiboux sont contrôlés suite à une législation en vigueur depuis quelques incidents avec les Mangemorts.

Ah et Kreatur m'a lâché finalement qu'il y avait de la cannelle et de l'extrait de Wàldmeischter en plus dans la potion. Si tu connais...

En attendant de te revoir pour reprendre enfin les leçon et mon 'entraînement',

Regulus A. Black

P.S: Parce que je t'aime tel quel.

###

Black,

Fier, le mot est faible. Tu es un génie. Je suis un génie. On est des génies.

Tu n'as pas d'idée pour dépenser utilement ton argent? Entre les livres, les ustensiles de potion, les accessoires en tout genre, tu as l'embarras du choix. Moi, je m'achèterais une baguette, personnellement. Une à moi, et non pas celle de ma mère. Sa magie pue la rancœur, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses avec la mienne. C'est bien pour ça que je te laisse faire tous ces travaux toi-même. Le risque est trop élevé avec ce qui a été accumulé chez moi toutes ces années. Je pense m'en acheter une neuve et personnelle sitôt l'école terminée. Je pourrai alors conduire les rituels avec toi, tu verras.

Ton Elfe ne t'a pas tout dit. Il manque encore quelque chose. Ne lui demande pas encore. Ça m'occupera pendant le reste des congés. Quelle idée d'aller s'isoler sur le continent. Bien une idée à ta mère, ça. Je prendrai mon mal en patience, misérable que je suis. Ta mère n'aura qu'à s'en mordre les doigts.

Je compte t'enseigner l'Occlumancie à la rentrée. Un minimum. Le semestre va être chargé pour toi, j'en suis conscient, mais je te fais confiance. Tu es loin d'être un crétin. Cette andouille de Sirius semble avoir récupéré ce trait de caractère.

Pour ne pas finir avec un sujet aussi désagréable, je te demanderai de m'appeler par mon prénom désormais. En privé ou en public, peu me chaut, comme tu dis.

N'oublie pas de réviser pendant ton séjour. Exception faite de l' 'entraînement' demandé dans mes lettres précédentes, bien entendu. Je me réserve l'exclusivité de la mise en pratique.

A la rentrée,impatiemment,

S.S

###

Snape : Pristina

Regulus : Freestyle Script

Lucius : Vivaldi

**A suivre...**

**Et donc, en effet, la rentrée pour ces deux-là...**

**Dieu que c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir afficher les polices de caractère. Une bonne partie du fun est perdue.**

**Tsss.**

**Sur ce, une génuflexion ostentatoire de ma part vous aut', les commentateurs. Pinaise, dès que tout ce merdier est fini, j'me remets à écrire... Rah, j'en bave d'avance.**

**Merci à vous et à dimanche.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: (.) _angl_. Manière de rappeler à un(e) auteur(e) de fanfic qu'il(elle) peut toujours courir, elle se faire pas un sou d'ssus et que les persos ne sont pas à lui(elle).

**Désolée pour les RAR qui ne se sont pas faites. J'ai du turbin par-dessus la tête jusqu'à la mi-mai environ et j'ai le cerveau complètement embourbé.**

**Mais je compte me rattraper une fois tout ce m*rdier universitaire terminé. Si si. Promis.**

###

5 janvier, Poudlard, dans la soirée.

La Grande Salle était comble, presque tout le monde était installé, Snape y compris, un air morne sur le visage qu'il tenait appuyé dans sa main. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à tourner en rond, l'ennui autant que l'appréhension l'empêchant de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes. Les lettres et tout ça, c'était bien sympa, mais le retrouver, l'avoir en face dans le cadre familier et bien trop peuplé de Poudlard, c'était autre chose.

Il se torturait encore les méninges tandis qu'il était assis là, presque soulagé de ne pas avoir pu apercevoir Regulus dans la foule des arrivants tout à l'heure. Il s'était résolu à s'asseoir à son siège habituel, fusillant du regard quiconque daignant approcher la place vacante à côté de lui. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait nerveux et plus sa panique à l'idée de revoir le jeune garçon se faisait forte.

Il se focalisa du mieux qu'il put sur le discours de bienvenue et de vœux du Nouvel An jetant de brefs coups d'œil sur le siège vide et balayant le reste de la table du regard puis, constatant encore et toujours son absence, il se mit à émettre toutes sortes d'hypothèses expliquant cet état de fait. Cela alla du simple 'il ne se sera pas réveillé à temps ce matin' à un 'tu t'y es cru, pauvre cloche, il a dû se trouver mieux ailleurs et décider qu'au final tu valais pas mieux que c'qu'on disait.' qui s'insinua insidieusement dans son esprit après avoir croisé le regard méprisant et satisfait de Sirius Black.

Le discours s'acheva et Regulus n'était toujours pas là. Même chose pour le dîner où Snape mangea à peine, nerveux et inquiet, s'obstinant à ne croiser aucun regard de peur d'y lire le moindre signe de moquerie ou Merlin savait quoi susceptible de lui confirmer ses doutes.

Une fois hors de table, il erra à travers les couloirs, laissant ses camarades de chambrées reprendre leurs bases et discuter de leurs vacances. Il ne voulait pas les entendre parler de leurs vies trépidantes et ô combien fantastiques tandis qu'il se rongeait les sangs, lui, et qu'il commençait à sérieusement douter de ce qu'il avait lu et sentit durant cette 'pause pédagogique'.

Il traînait les pieds dans le couloir aux arcades, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rives sur les dalles qu'il foulait, se concentrant sur l'écho de ses pas, les accentuant intentionnellement pour entendre claquer les semelles lorsque qu'une paire de mains lui couvrit les yeux et qu'une voix familière lui murmura son prénom à l'oreille. Il fut partagé entre un sourire qu'il savait idiot et un soupir de lassitude. Il fit les deux finalement.

-Black...

-Tchhht... Ce n'est pas 'Black'.

-Soit... Regulus, je te pensais un peu plus inventif quant à...

Il stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit un corps se plaquer contre le sien, formant une zone de chaleur dans le dos à lui en coller des frissons en réaction, puis les mains lui cachant les yeux allèrent se faufiler autour de sa taille et deux bras le serrèrent. Il sentit Regulus sourire rien qu'au ton de sa voix:

-Tu m'as manqué, Severus.

-Et réciproquement. Regulus, lâche-moi avant que quelqu'un nous voie...

-Fait trop sombre.

-Nous entende...

-Sort de sourdine. Tu ne m'as même pas entendu arriver.

-...S'il te plaît.

Il sentit l'étreinte se desserrer lentement et se retourna pour voir enfin Regulus dans les yeux. Merlin, ce qu'ils lui avaient manqués, eux et leur propriétaire... Ça y est, le sourire idiot menaçait de poindre...Trop tard. Ça n'empêcha pas son ton d'être inquiet, néanmoins.

-Bon sang, t'étais où?

L'adolescent lui répondit par un sourire et lui attrapa la main, le traînant à sa suite le long des couloirs, longeant prudemment certains murs pour se diriger vers les cachots. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant le trajet, chacun sentant qu'il valait mieux patienter encore quelques minutes. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de leur pièce habituelle refermée sur eux que Snape aperçut le signe tracé sur le sol ainsi que le crâne posé en son centre à côté d'un cadavre de corneille et que Regulus parla:

-Désolé, je voulais te faire la surprise.

-Tu...? C'est bien ce que je pense...?

Regulus se contenta à nouveau de lui sourire avant d'aller s'installer au bord du cercle tracé à la craie et d'y disposer divers objets. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur deux signes et murmura avec un air concentré une formule.

Snape vit alors avec surprise le crâne luire légèrement, puis des petits filaments de lumière se formèrent, flottant et ondulant tels des algues dans le courant, toujours accrochés à l'os. Le murmure de Regulus se changea alors en une lente mélopée, provoquant alors le détachement des filaments qui migrèrent lentement vers le cadavre de l'oiseau pour l'enserrer à la manière d'une observait en silence, fasciné.Une fois les liens de lumière tous en place, ils se fondirent dans le corps inanimé qui fut agité de soubresauts quelques secondes plus tard avant de se redresser et de s'ébrouer.

Snape n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Regulus, lui, affichait un sourire fatigué mais triomphant, ses yeux gris et brillants braqués sur son aîné incrédule et bouche bée.

-Tu...T...Un transfert de vie...?

-Ça m'a pris toutes les vacances, mais j'y suis arrivé.

-Je... Tout seul...?

Le jeune homme hocha vivement de la tête, sursautant lorsque l'oiseau voleta à quelques centimètres de sa figure. Il se releva ensuite, s'époussetant les genoux et tapant ensuite dans ses mains pour en chasser la craie. Snape s'approcha enfin, foulant au passage les signes tracés au sol qui laissèrent des trainées blanches à chaque pas. Regulus le fixait encore de son air enjoué.

-Alors?

-Merlin, j'suis verni. T'es un fichu monstre, Bl...Regulus.

-J'ai été à bonne école.

Ce disant, il s'approcha de son aîné et se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage et frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de les poser doucement. Snape s'apprêta à répondre au baiser lorsque l'autre se recula, provoquant alors un grognement de frustration de la part du plus âgé qui s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa alors plus sentit Regulus pouffer contre sa bouche et grogna à nouveau de désapprobation avant d'approfondir le baiser, désireux qu'il était d'oublier un peu l'attente et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient miné peu de temps encore auparavant. Regulus se fit plus docile, acceptant maladroitement l'intensité nouvelle, puis se crispa à l'intrusion d'une langue qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se recula et mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, je... Je ne sais pas comment faire quand... Ça m'a surpris.

Il se mordit la lèvre, les joues rouges de honte. Snape se retint de rire et se contenta de lui répondre en lui frottant la tête, attendri:

-T'inquiète, ça viendra. Question d'habitude, j'suppose. Comme tout d'ailleurs. Allez, si ça peut te rassurer c'était beaucoup mieux que c'que tu m'as servi au moment de partir de chez Slughorn.

-Oui mais...

La réplique fut coupée par un gargouillis bruyant et prolongé en provenance de l'estomac de Regulus qui prit un air embarrassé. Snape fit une mine amusée.

-T'as oublié de te nourrir avec tout ça. Pas très malin.

-Oh j'ai de quoi manger, tu sais, Kreatur m'a...

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre, venant de Snape cette fois et provoquant un sourire chez Regulus.

-... préparé de quoi nourrir un bataillon. Toi aussi, tu te négliges, Severus...

-J'ai passé la soirée à t'attendre et à m'imaginer Merlin sait quoi à ton sujet. Comme si j'avais eu l'envie de manger, tiens...

-Désolé...

-Tu peux. Me suis fait un sang d'encre. Et ton idiot de frère qui me narguait...

-Désolé encore... Je t'offre de quoi te sustenter en guise d'excuse?

-J'espère bien. Y a quoi?

-Pleins de trucs, dont certains à la cannelle en priorité pour moi, hein...

-...Massepain?

Le haussement de sourcils accompagné d'un sourire lui suffit comme réponse affirmative. Il avait un gros faible pour la pâte d'amande et Regulus le savait aussi apparemment. Forcément, si on le prenait par les sentiments...

-J't'accompagne... Bien parce que c'est toi, hein.

-Oui oui.

Ils mangèrent en discutant tantôt de ce que Regulus venait de faire, tantôt de ce qui s'était passé pour chacun lors des vacances; la corneille vint de temps à autre pignocher un bout de pain ou de viande que Regulus lui lançait avant de retourner sur sa poutre au plafond. La soirée chez Slughorn fut également commentée allègrement mais laissa un Snape songeur qui finit, après un court silence par dire d'un ton circonspect:

-Va falloir être discret, vraiment. T'as réussi- à juste titre d'ailleurs- à attirer l'attention sur toi; quant à moi, ton frère m'a à l'œil ainsi que tous les admirateurs idiots de son groupe d'amis idiots qui attendent béatement d'être distraits. Je ne suis pas apprécié ici et tu es bien conscient que toi et moi, ça ne sera pas accepté dans bon nombre d'endroits.

-Je le sais, ça! Tu me le rappelles dès que tu peux... Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas sauté sur l'occasion dans ta lettre où...

-Parce que je tiens à être honnête avec toi. S'il y a bien une personne à qui je n'ai aucune envie de mentir, c'est toi. Mais comprends-le, un coup comme avant dans les arcades, ça ne sera plus possible.

-... Tu mentirais mêmes à Lord Voldem...?

-Non. Je ne lui dirais pas tout, nuance.

-...

-Occlumancie.

-...Quse tu tiens à m'enseigner encore à côté...

-Regulus, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour t'éviter d'en pât...

-Ça me va.

-Que..?

-Si c'est le seul moyen de te calmer à notre sujet, je le ferai. Bien que j'ai quelques doutes... La légilimancie et moi, ça fait deux...

-T'y arriveras. N'importe quel imbécile peut le faire avec un peu de volonté.

-L'imbécile fera de son mieux.

-L'imbécile en est capable.

-L'imbécile t'aime beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, Regulus ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser qui ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps de le faire reculer, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, et d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il garda en bouche, toujours grimaçant. Snape l'observa, d'abord surpris,inquiet puis perplexe.

-...Un souci?

Regulus fit un geste incompréhensible de la main vers sa bouche puis avala sa gorgée avant de répondre:

-Je déteste l'amande.

-C'est fâcheux.

-N'est-ce pas...?

-...Pourquoi en avoir ramené alors?

-Bah pour toi, pardi.

« Quelle question... », sonnait cette réponse. Snape se sentit stupidement touché et incapable de répondre. Il allait devoir remettre à jour sa répartie avec le facteur Regulus en prime. Maudit Black, pensa-t-il en souriant.

-Je te préviendrai à l'avance alors. Évitons les désagréments pour le peu de temps qu'on va avoir.

-Ta sollicitude me touche.

-Haha.

-Elles commenceraient quand, les leçons d'occlumancie?

-Le plus tôt possible.

-Pas ce soir?

-Pas ce soir... Ce soir, c'est... Ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi. On se mettra à faire ce qu'il faut demain... 'Reste un peu de jus de citrouille?

**A suivre...**

**Ainsi arriva la petite corneille dont le nom sera dévoilé plus tard. Libre à vous de faire des hypothèses, cela dit.**

**Sur ce, j'ai site web à monter. **

**Bonnes Pâques à tous! Même à ceux qui la fêtent pas!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Muff... Pas à moi... Muff...

**Et encore une note de l'auteure expéditive (la note, pas l'auteure, quoique...).**

**Rah vivement fin mai. J'répondrai à tout ce que je trouverai. Tout tout tout. **

**Un petit changement, pour le coup, tenez:**

Sirius Black était encore pas mal énervé lorsqu'il quitta le bureau du concierge où il venait de terminer sa retenue qui, pour une fois, n'avait aucun rapport avec Snivellus Snape et l'influence des plus néfastes qu'il exerçait sur son frère cadet. Il s'était agi, cette fois, d'une remarque déplacée d'un Serdaigle éconduit et frustré par le fait que sa dulcinée n'avait d'yeux que pour le fringuant Gryffondor, et du coup avait refusé de lui servir de cavalière lors de la soirée de Saint-Valentin. Une réponse vitriolée fut à l'origine de la bagarre qui s'ensuivit.

James s'était retrouvé avec les lunettes cassées et une étagère complète à archiver à la bibliothèque. Le Serdaigle, lui, s'occupait de récurer les lavabos des toilettes hantées par cette peste chouinante dont SIrius oubliait le nom systématiquement. Au final, lui-même s'en sortait bien avec le bureau du concierge à épousseter sous l'œil somnolent de ce dernier.

Il avait non seulement bâclé la chose- tout en n'en donnant pas l'impression, comme toujours- mais il avait en plus récupéré quelques petits objets fort intéressants qui avaient attiré son attention, des miroirs de poche communiquants, notamment. Il les montrerait à James à la soirée, si son ami parvenait à détacher ses yeux de Lily Evans. Il avait réussi à devenir son cavalier et le rappelait à Sirius dès qu'il le pouvait avec un sourire béat. Lui-même avait dégoté une cavalière mais n'était pas fichu de se souvenir son nom ou même son visage. Une brune peut-être...? Serdaigle, justement? Ou bien...

Bah, il se contenterait d'attendre qu'elle vienne d'elle-même le cueillir à la soirée. A lui ensuite de réussir à lui parler sans avoir à mentionner son nom et le tour était joué. Rusé...mais pas Serpentard. Non non, certainement pas.

Il était encore en train de se disputer avec lui-même, ou sa conscience, lorsqu'il aperçut, assis sur l'un des bancs de pierre accolés aux fenêtres des arcades, son frère occupé à lire une lettre avec une mine contrariée tout en griffonnant quelque lignes sur un parchemin posé sur le rebord. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, personne. L'occasion inespérée. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui s'aperçut de sa présence alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et se mit à remballer précipitamment les affaires qu'il avait sorties pour se préparer à partir. Sirius voulut l'arrêter et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-J'viens pas te chercher des noises, Reg! Je veux juste parler avec toi. Calmement... Et seul à seul... S'il te plaît.

Le Serpentard ralentit alors son geste, un regard méfiant posé sur son aîné.

-...De quoi tu veux parler, Sirius?

-De toi... Et du reste. Juste parler.

-A quoi ça t'avance?

-Je veux comprendre.

-Y a rien à compr...

-S'il te plaît...

L'adolescent suspendit son geste puis se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant, avant de relever les yeux de son sac et de faire un signe de la tête, indiquant à Sirius qu'il pouvait s'asseoir.

-Merci.

Regulus ne prononça pas un mot tant que son sac ne fut pas fermé et sagement posé sur le banc à côté de lui. Là seulement, il regarda Sirius dans les yeux, froidement, et parla:

-Je t'écoute...

Sirius ne savait par où commencer. Il était pris de court, mais tint néanmoins à profiter de l'occasion bien trop rare de pouvoir parler à son frère sans une tierce personne, le plus généralement Snape. Il sentit qu'il devait d'abord essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, le regard acier de Regulus lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était prêt à partir s'il ne se décidait pas à parler. Il tenta un petit sourire avant de lancer légèrement:

-C'est pas souvent de te trouver comme ça.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ben seul. Sans lui.

-Il étudie. Je le retrouverai plus tard.

-Reg, tu...

-Va droit au but, Sirius. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sirius grimaça légèrement. Le ton sec sur lequel son frère venait de lui parler lui rappela douloureusement celui de sa mère. Il soupira avant de répondre.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je veux comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Comment un garçon comme toi, loin d'être stupide, avec un... un foutu potentiel peut se retrouver à fréquenter ces types-là. Reg, tu es en train de gâcher trop de choses. Je... pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le réaliser?

-Je « gâche » trop de choses? Plaît-il? Ça t'était bien égal que je gâche quoi que ce soit ou non du temps où tu étais encore à la maison. Ça te va bien de te pointer maintenant et de venir me faire la morale. Je n'ai pas fait comme toi? La belle affaire, je m'en porte fort bien, crois-moi.

-Tu... Tu ne t'es quand même pas mis à les fréquenter pour ne _pas_ faire comme moi, quand m...

-Non, mais je rêve! Tu... T'es assez imbu de ta personne pour t'imaginer une seconde que je me soucierais de ton avis? La seule chose que tu m'as apportée, Sirius, la seule et unique chose qui ressort de tous mes souvenirs te concernant, c'est ton mépris. Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, exactement, dis-moi? Que je fasse mon propre chemin sans être agrippé à toi comme je l'étais? Si c'est de l'attention que tu veux, tu as la bonne majorité d'idiots qui nous servent de camarades pour ça. Compte pas sur moi pour...

-Reg, bordel, c'est pas... T'es en train de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose qui...

-Qui quoi, Sirius? Je vais te dire ce que cette « chose » comme tu dis m'apporte. C'est la première fois que je me sens capable, oui capable. Je peux réaliser des sorts sans l'aide de personne, ni toi, ni mère, ni même Kreatur, juste par moi-même. Des sorts qui n'ont sans doute jamais été pratiqués ou alors...

-Tu peux le faire dans d'autres domaines que la magie noire, bon sang!

Regulus se tut un instant, les lèvres pincées de contrariété, puis poussa un soupir et s'adossa au siège de pierre, regarda à travers le vitrail à sa droite quelques secondes puis reprit d'une voix plus calme.

-... Ça m'apporte bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer, Sirius. Ce n'est même plus une question de magie noire ou non...

-Très bien. Les Mangemorts...

-C'est encore au-dessus de ça. De mère. Des Moldus. Au-dessus de tout ça.

Sirius se tut, observant le sourire qui venait de s'étirer sur les lèvres de son frère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Son regard s'était adouci également.

-Reg...je comprends pas... ça t'apporte quoi, exactement?

-La sensation d'être au bon endroit au bon moment avec la bonne personne, et de prendre conscience que je suis capable de réaliser tout seul des choses dont je n'aurais jamais eu connaissance en restant sur les rails de Poudlard ou même de Grimmauld. Une sensation de 'juste', de capacité, Sirius. Tu n'as pas idée du bien que ça fait.

-Tu vas droit à ta perte.

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, je n'ai pas de doute.

-Tu en auras.

-Encore une fois, peut-être, peut-être pas.

-Snape ne...

-Je te déconseille de parler de lui...

Le ton s'était à nouveau sur la défensive. Sirius sentait la tension dans l'attitude de son frère et cela l'agaça davantage.

-Pourquoi? C'est quoi? Un demi-dieu pour toi? Tout ça parce qu'il ne sait que recracher ce qu'il ingurgite dans ses bouquins jusqu'à la nausée. Ce type n'a rien à t'apprendre en dehors de comment être le parfait petit Mangemort hypocrite. Il... C'est un Sang-Mêlé, bon sang! Tu la vois où, la logique?

-Sirius, je t'ai dit de...

-Réponds-moi, Reg! Comment tu peux seulement te fier à un type qui vise à éradiquer une partie de la population dont il est issu?

-T'es foutrement culotté de sortir cet argument, Sirius.

-Je ne cherche pas à vous détruire ou vous dominer, moi! Et encore moins en usant de procédés répugnants initiés par un cinglé notoire comme ton lâche de Sn...

-C'est pas un lâche. Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Maintenant!

-Laisse-le tomber!

-Retire ce que tu as dit, Sirius, ou je m'en vais.

Il avait l'air déterminé. Sirius tenta une dernière fois, suppliant malgré lui.

-Reg, tu ne dois plus les fréquenter.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Le Serpentard s'empara alors de son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et se leva du banc mais fut presque aussitôt retenu par la main de Sirius agrippée à son poignet. Regulus la fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de relever ses yeux gris dans ceux, presque identiques, de son frère. Le ton qu'il employait sentait la tempête sous le calme plat.

-Tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à t'en coller une si tu ne me lâches pas, n'est-ce pas?

-T'inquiète, j'peux parer tes coups, maintenant. J'te demande de réfléchir, Reg. Objectivement. A quoi tu t'exposes en faisant ça , à quel point ils t'influencent...

-... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai réfléchi... C'est moi qui suis allé les voir. Et tu sais quoi? Même si ça me coûte mon âme, je recommencerais. Maintenant lâche-moi, mon poing me démange salement.

-Reg, c'est quoi qui t'échappe là, pour que tu ne piges pas...?

Le ton s'était fait impatient du côté de Sirius. Plus la discussion s'était poursuivie, plus l'expression de Regulus s'était faite neutre, indifférente. Sirius était habitué à ce comportement, cela ne l'avait pas plus dérangé, à défaut de l'agacer. Le sourire de tout à l'heure, en revanche, ainsi que celui qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son cadet , le laissèrent franchement perplexe. Le ton était presque moqueur lorsque Regulus parla.

-Sirius, s'il y en a à qui quelque chose échappe ici, c'est bien toi. J't'en veux pas, pour le coup. Tant que tu me rayes de ta vie tout comme je t'ai rayé de la mienne. Sur ce, il m'attend.

Ce disant, Regulus ouvrit en grand sa main, les sourcils levés en signe de demande tacite de le laisser partir. Sirius hésita encore quelque secondes, avant de le lâcher, se sentant impuissant à convaincre son frère et dépité de l'être. Cela dut se voir sur son visage, car Regulus afficha une expression étrange, presque triste avant de se détourner et de quitter le couloir d'un pas rapide.

Laissé seul, Sirius poussa alors un soupir, un grand soupir achevé par un juron que Remus aurait sans doute réprimé d'une moue contrariée, tandis que James aurait commenté le langage coloré qu'il pouvait employer en dépit de ses origines. Peter, lui, aurait continué à dormir...

Il se leva, une envie de se sentir soudainement orphelin. Plus de parents, plus de cousins, plus rien de tout ça. Des échecs, les uns après les autres, avec lesquels il vivait jusqu'à présent plutôt bien... Mais Regulus, c'était autre chose... Il avait du mal à passer le flambeau de l'admiré à quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins à Snape. Et puis... cet échec-là lui donnait l'impression d'être coupable quelque part... Et Merlin, il détestait ça...

Sirius secoua la tête avec un grognement. Regulus était bien assez grand pour faire ses choix, il l'avait dit. Et Sirius s'y résignerait. L'autre petit crétin ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Et à Snape. Mais pas à lui. Pas à lui. Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor où Remus et James devaient l'attendre.

Eux n'auraient rien à lui reprocher au moins...

**A suivre...**

**Pas de Snape dans ce chapitre, yep. **

**Reconnaissance éternelle pour vos comm'. **

**Mein Gott, yep. J'y répondrai dès que mon espace de cerveau disponible aura dépassé le seuil du mononeurone.**

**En attendant, bonne semaine à vous!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Quoi pondre par plus de 25 à l'ombre?

**Suite de la suite de la suite de la suite de la...**

-Alors, ces nouveaux cours?

-Mortels.

-Genre?

-Genre « Tu me manques effroyablement et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu embrasses bien ».

-... Certes...

-Tu vois le genre.

-Tout à fait.

-...

-T'apprends quand même un peu.

-Forcément, oui.

-Quoi comme?

-A tromper mon ennui, à patienter, à...

-Regulus...

-Il ne m'apprend rien de vraiment utile. Il me sert des trucs hiérarchiques et quelques sorts que tu m'as appris dès le début. Forcément, je paraît très doué et ça se félicite de m'enseigner comme il faut... Espèce de sale petit paon gonflé de suffisance de Nott...

-Oh mais c'est qu'il deviendrait grossier...

-Je déteste ce type.

-Il est pourtant très au courant de la hiérarchie et des rapports de force chez les Mangemorts, tu sais...

-Avec la famille d'opportunistes dont il est issu, ça me ferait mal, tiens.

-T'es bourru, toi.

-Du tout.

-T'es donc disposé à continuer l'étude de la transe et ses dérivés?

-Tout à fait.

-Bon ben on commence alors...

Regulus s'exécuta en s'asseyant sur le bras du vieux fauteuil dans lequel Snape était avachi, un gros grimoire estampillé au blason des Black avec leur sacro-saint _Toujours Purs_ appuyé sur le ventre. Ils donnèrent alors plus l'apparence de lire et commenter un vieux classique de la littérature que d'étudier des formules inusitées depuis parfois plusieurs siècles et pouvant ramener des morceaux d'âme à la vie.

Ils avaient choisi de faire leurs séances clandestines hors du château, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Plusieurs solutions avaient été présentées mais chacune finit par trouver un empêchement les forçant à y renoncer, jusqu'à la dernière: la Cabane Hurlante. La pleine lune servait à divers rituels et essais, il étaient donc systématiquement de sortie ces nuits-là, tantôt dans la Forêt Interdite, tantôt du côté du lac. Snape avait été plus ou moins réticent au tout début, rechignant à expliquer à Regulus qu'il avait vu sa misérable vie défiler devant ses yeux avant d'être sauvé par Potter l'an dernier, mais avait fini par accepter, constatant qu'il pouvait dorénavant le voir régulièrement tout en restant discrets.

Ils avaient élu domicile dans le vieux fauteuil poussiéreux et avaient déjà terminé deux autres livres de la bibliothèque des Black, plus petits que celui actuel qui semblait être parti pour leur durer tout le reste du semestre. Et quel livre...

Trouvé par hasard dans la bibliothèque familiale par Kreatur qui s'était dépêché de l'envoyer à son maître adoré sous la couverture d'un _Cycle reproducteur des mollusques et leurs usages magiques._ Rebutant à souhait, mais bigrement intéressant pour peu qu'on prenait le temps de lire entre les lignes. Dangereux aussi. Très.

Il en avait discuté toute une soirée quant à l'usage qu'ils feraient de ce livre dont la possession était déjà plus qu'illégale. Un livre rescapé des grandes rafles d'ouvrages de magie noire qui, au vu de ce que Snape avait feuilleté, proposait des formules qui valaient largement les Impardonnables et signifiaient clairement Azkaban en cas de découverte. Regulus avait tracé quelques signes dans la poussière qui recouvrait la couverture de cuir noir d'un air pensif puis avait répondu qu'il voulait tenter néanmoins, avec pour condition que Snape devrait être avec lui étant donné que- et il avait alors levé son index noirci- ce livre n'avait visiblement pas été touché depuis un bon moment. Le « comme si j'allais te laisser tout seul, idiot » donné en guise de réponse sembla lui convenir parfaitement au vu du sourire, suivi d'une embrassade un peu plus poussée que d'habitude marquant la clôture de la discussion, qu'il lui avait fait.

Snape avait craint que la modification de leurs rapports provoquerait celle de la progression de Regulus et de la sienne. Il n'en fut rien. Les séances étaient simplement prolongées par l'annexe tactile et autres "sentimentaleries". Enfin, il avait beau les tourner en dérision, l'attachement de Snape pour Regulus était bien réel et il se considérait à présent comme "désespérément atteint ".

Toujours était-il, néanmoins, qu'il sentait depuis un petit moment déjà une vague inquiétude les concernant, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui posait problème, du moins jusqu'à ce jour-là, lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Regulus s'enrouler autour de sa nuque pour pouvoir prendre appui sur lui et mieux voir une gravure. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant puis se lança:

-Regulus...?

-Hn?

-J'passe mes ASPICS cette année.

-Je sais.

-T'en as encore pour un an ici de ton côté.

-Certes.

Le ton était calme. Un peu trop en fait. Snape leva les yeux de son livre pour fixer ceux de Regulus. Le gris en était aussi limpide qu'à l'ordinaire, aucune trace d'une quelconque contrariété à l'horizon, un léger sourire même. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau vers le livre, cherchant la ligne qu'il était en train de lire.

-T'as l'air de bien le prendre...

-Tu parles.

Un autre regard, surpris cette fois, croisa celui du cadet Black qui souriait un peu plus franchement. Ce dernier anticipa la question de Snape en répondit d'un ton placide:

-Ça ne m'enchante absolument pas. Je compte les jours d'ici les vacances, c'est te dire...

-T'en as l'air, tiens...

-J'suis stupidement content que ça n'aie pas l'air de te plaire non plus. C'est idiot et égocentrique, je sais.

-Tu t'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais m'en réjouir, dis.

-Non... Non, c'est pas ça, mais...

-Mais...?

-Ben, tu vas passer chez les Mangemorts, croiser des gens plus expérimentés, puissants, tout ça...

-Gnem, plus intelligents et intéressants aussi, j'imagine?

-Aussi, oui...

-T'as la trouille que j'te laisse derrière?

-Il y a de ça...

-T'es un imbécile, Regulus.

-Sans doute...

-Comme si j'allais laisser filer mon meilleur et unique apprenti, hum. Il y a encore trop de choses à t'apprendre pour te lâcher comme ça, crois-moi.

Tous deux essayaient à présent de garder un air sérieux. Snape se sentait lui aussi stupidement soulagé de l'inquiétude de Regulus: il y avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir qu'on n'était pas le seul à angoisser. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le bras du jeune homme, toujours enroulé autour de sa nuque. Il lâcha un soupir et ajouta d'un air désinvolte:

-Quand bien même tu finirais par surpasser le 'maître', j'compte bien t'garder aussi longtemps que possible...

Il sentit les doigts de Regulus lui frôler doucement la joue, ce dernier souriait légèrement à nouveau d'un air pensif.

-On trouvera bien un moyen d'se voir l'an prochain. J'ai déjà des propositions d'boulot qui me permettraient de sortir de Spinner's...le temps qu'il faudra... Quand j'en aurai fini avec _lui_.

-T'es toujours déterminé?

-Plus que jamais.

-...Tu devras te faire discret un moment...

-Je sais.

-Si tu as besoin de te...

-Non. Tu seras encore ici. J'me débrouillerai.

-Mais tu...

-J'me débrouillerai. On continue, allez.

Le ton était sans réplique. Snape garda les yeux sur le livre, devinant aisément la tête que devait faire Regulus et ne souhaitant pas la voir.

Il avait prévu de faire de Tobias son premier règlement de comptes en tant que jeune Mangemort depuis des années déjà. L'arrivée de Regulus dans l'équation biaisée de sa vie l'avait fait changer ses plans mais pas de façon significative. Il avait reculé de quelques mois la date de sa vengeance; il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme soit dans les parages, qu'il le voit tuer froidement- il savait qu'il sourirait en le faisant- son père dans le trou sordide qu'il avait toujours connu.

Il avait autant envie que honte de le faire à présent. Regulus ne devrait pas le voir ainsi. Aussi stupide que cela pût paraître, il ne supportait pas cette idée.

Ils étaient tous deux destinés à être Mangemorts pourtant, il devraient s'habituer à ce qu'impliquait le règlement de comptes, mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait quelque part qu'il n'avait pas à faire de Regulus le témoin du meurtre de son père. Il stoppa ses idées ou plutôt s'en éloigna illico en sentant à nouveau une caresse sur sa joue. Il leva son regard vers la paire d'yeux gris qui le fixaient intensément. Merlin, si limpides et opaques à la fois. Il fut tenté de faire une incursion surprise dans la tête de Regulus, mais se ravisa lorsque ce dernier murmura:

-Je t'aime, tu sais. Ne me mets pas à l'écart.

Snape cligna des yeux, incapable de répondre. Il n'avait jamais réussi à sortir ces trois mots comme ça, naturellement, les pensant le plus sincèrement du monde, et il venait juste de les entendre de la bouche de Regulus pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été présenté à lui. Il secoua la tête légèrement en signe de perplexité par rapport à sa propre réaction. Il était dingue de ce sale môme qu'il ne connaissait adorable que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais se retrouvait incapable de répondre à une phrase somme toute banale entre deux amants. Il ferma les yeux et chuchota à son tour:

-Ma décision était prise avant même de te connaître... Je te demanderai de ne pas t'en mêler, juste pour cette fois.

Il sentit la pression sur sa nuque changer légèrement tandis qu'un souffle tiède atteignit par vagues lentes la zone de sa bouche, suivi par une paire de lèvres qui se pressa contre elle. Il entrouvrit légèrement les siennes, espérant que l'autre ferait de même afin d'approfondir un peu tout ça.

Regulus ne se fit pas prier et resserra sa prise sur la nuque de Snape, se laissant aller à ce baiser étrangement attribué aux voisins français qu'il essaya de ne pas précipiter. Snape se retint également. Il adorait le contact que ce type de baiser, bien trop rare dans leur cas, offrait: le défouloir physique et émotionnel parfait dont ils sortaient systématiquement apaisés, et dont ils avaient l'un et l'autre bien besoin pour le moment.

Snape sentit peu après une main atteindre sa cravate pour tirer dessus et ensuite s'attaquer au col de sa chemise, et sourit. Regulus commençait de plus en plus à prendre les devants, à son grand soulagement. Le jeune homme avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun antécédent de ce côté-là de leur relation et s'était montré non pas réticent mais d'une timidité désespérante pour quelqu'un capable de mettre au point un sort mettant en charpie une âme ou de plonger dans un coma profond.

Ils n'étaient pas encore passés aux "joyeusetés", comme disait Snape, ce dernier laissant le jeunot aller à son rythme. Rythme qu'il avait apparemment décidé d'accélérer ce soir. Snape mit ce progrès singulièrement brusque sur le stress engendré par la discussion. Mauvaise foi, oui. Gros manque de confiance en lui, persistait à croire que Regulus finirait par trouver mieux quand il ne serait plus là, mais il se gardait bien de le dire et profitait de ce que le gamin pouvait lui offrir.. en l'aidant un petit peu lorsque ce dernier se montrait entreprenant, comme c'était présentement le cas.

Il referma le livre dans un clap enthousiaste et allait porter la main à la cravate de Regulus lorsqu'il entendit une série de petits coups à la fenêtre. Snape émit un petit grognement lorsque le baiser se rompit et Regulus un soupir en apercevant la petite corneille qui tapotait de son bec le carreau sale de la fenêtre d'un air empressé. Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils devant l'air ennuyé de son cadet qui se dégagea pour se lever ensuite.

-Et mince, c'était ce soir...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à ton piaf?

-Je dois y aller... Je suis désolé, Severus. Vraiment. Je...

-Si tu m'expliquais au lieu de t'excuser...?

-Slughorn. Il donne une soirée ce soir. J'y suis convié.

-Oh. Soit.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, ça me frustre autant que toi.

Les tics nerveux qui parcouraient son visage vermillon ainsi que la main passée dans ses cheveux une fois ses vêtements présentables témoignaient en effet de son état d'énervement. Snape hocha légèrement de la tête.

-Je te revois...?

-Demain.

-Demain, c'est mercredi, Regulus, ton jour le plus charg...

-Je me débrouillerai.

-T'es pas rais...

-Raisonnable? Encore ce mot?

Le ton s'était fait sec. Regulus semblait à présent plus calme mais ses yeux argent étaient durs et perçants. Snape se renfrogna légèrement, une mine contrite au visage. Il leva à nouveau les yeux en entendant le soupir du jeune homme qui s'était approché silencieusement et se penchait à présent pour s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, les bras de part et d'autre de Snape et son visage à la même hauteur que le sien. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune reprît la parole:

-Severus, toi et moi savons que notre temps ensemble est limité, rare et par conséquent précieux. Je ne veux pas être raisonnable, pas quand il s'agit de toi. Cette soirée, j'y vais parce que si je ne m'y présente pas, cela risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Crois-moi, je l'ai autant mauvaise que toi... peut-être même plus... mais...

Il se pencha encore un peu.

-... j'espère bien...

Encore quelques centimètres...

-... reprendre d'ici peu où l'on s'est arrêtés.

Le baiser fut plus chaste que le précédent. Il se recula légèrement et souriait cette fois.

-A demain donc.

-A d'main.

Une main derrière la nuque et un troisième baiser, volé, celui-là par le plus âgé au plus jeune, clôturèrent la discussion.

Regulus se redressa, vérifia une dernière fois ses vêtements puis s'en alla après un signe de la main. Snape y répondit puis resta immobile de longues minutes, seul avec son grimoire sur les genoux.

La séance s'était montrée peu productive, mais il en était néanmoins satisfait. Il se leva finalement, et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut la corneille qui était toujours à la fenêtre. La corneille que Regulus avait... « ressuscitée » à sa manière à la rentrée... Elle le suivait un peu partout à la manière d'un chien depuis lors.

Snape tendit la main vers elle mais cette dernière tourna brusquement la tête, comme si elle venait de repérer quelque chose et s'envola. Le Serpentard soupira avant de replacer le sort de camouflage sur le livre et de le ranger dans son sac. Un dernier coup de baguette, histoire de rendre son apparence d'origine à la pièce et il était parti à son tour.

**A suivre...**

**Weekend fluff, décidément... M'enfin, c'est bon pour le moral, un coup d'sucre. ^^**

**Un merci géant en néon clignotant lâchant de temps à autre des feux d'artifices pour vos reviews. Ces deux-là sont trop rares dans ce fandom, à mon humble avis. **

**Et d'ici dimanche prochain, une excellente semaine!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ... _

**Déjà 16 chapitres... **

Le lendemain, Regulus avait effectivement retrouvé Snape à la bibliothèque. Le temps de suggérer de retourner à la Cabane Hurlante et Snape de lui demander d'attendre qu'il ait terminé ses commandes et il s'était endormi, épuisé. Il s'en était platement excusé le surlendemain auprès du Serpentard qui avait argüé qu'une pause d'un jour ou deux ne devrait pas être bien grave dans la progression de leurs études, ce à quoi Regulus avait répliqué, un brin vexé, qu'il ne parlait pas _que_ de ça. Snape lui répondit calmement qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se remuer les fesses pour aller retrouver Nott sous peine d'avoir un sermon de sa part. La dernière remarque avait valu un grognement et le départ du jeune homme peu enthousiaste vers son cours. Le reste de la semaine se termina avec le rythme habituel, les séances d'Occlumancie alternant avec celle de nécromancie.

Ils étaient déjà fin mai, et les lettres en tous genres de la part de Lucius, notamment, commençaient à arriver. Leur langage était codé, en plus d'être camouflé, et Snape commençait à sentir l'appréhension et l'excitation qu'engendrait cette dernière.

Une vie complètement différente de celle qu'il avait connue allait commencer, une vie où il ne serait plus celui sur lequel on cogne et se défoule pour se venger de l'existence pourrie que l'on s'était soi-même bâti. Une vie où il pourrait se venger à son tour de ce que les Moldus leur avaient fait subir, à lui et bien d'autres. Il avait abandonné tout espoir de vie pacifique avec eux le jour où sa mère était morte, faute de soins, Tobias Snape ayant refusé jusqu'au bout de la laisser approcher de sa baguette ou d'établir le moindre contact avec un quelconque membre de la communauté sorcière, en dehors de son fils qui se devait de rester à distance et de se taire.

Contrairement à Regulus, il n'avait pas eu à apprendre à les détester, il les haïssait parce qu'il savait d'expérience ce dont ils étaient capables et à quel point tout le mal qu'ils faisaient au sorciers délibérément restait impuni. Les lettres de Lucius lui annonçaient le succès de certaines opérations de règlements de comptes et la satisfaction de Lord Voldemort devant les progrès de Regulus et les siens. La date de son marquage avait également été décidée: une semaine jour pour jour après le premier jour de vacances, à la pleine lune. Regulus, bien que normalement trop jeune pour y assister, serait toléré du fait de son ascendance et de son comportement jugé exemplaire. Cette dernière nouvelle avait réjoui autant qu'inquiété Snape. Il restait quelque part sceptique par rapport à ce que les Mangemorts pouvaient apporter à Regulus. Il s'était surpris à s'inquiéter des risques que ce dernier encourrait en devenant un des leurs, et savait pertinemment que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas énormément d'entendre ce sur quoi était fondées ses préoccupations, de même que Lucius et sans aucun doute Lord Voldemort. Il gardait donc pour lui ses réserves en s'efforçant de les rendre insoupçonnables et de se rassurer en habituant Regulus à l'Occlumancie. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs encore un peu de mal à réagir rapidement, mais avait fini par assimiler le mécanisme, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Regulus arriva dans une humeur loin d'être bonne. Pas massacrante, mais limite. Snape en haussa le sourcil et s'abstint de commentaire, le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à lui parler de toute manière. Ce dernier posa- laissa tomber serait plus exact- ses affaires dans un coin avant de s'asseoir en soupirant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par son aîné.

-Putain de journée!

Ouhla. Vocabulaire inhabituel. Mauvais signe. En prime, Regulus semblait las et surtout boudeur, donc peu disposé à partager ses mauvaises expériences de la journée. Snape voulait essayer de le dérider un minimum mais avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé d'abord. Il appela Regulus par son prénom pour attirer son regard sur lui et tenta la Légilimencie sitôt les yeux gris de ce dernier croisés par les siens. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Sirius Black, une lettre laissée par hibou au petit-déjeuner qu'il avait sauté pour terminer des commandes, des regards tournés vers lui en cours et... plus rien. Le néant. Regulus venait de fermer son esprit.

-Arrête ça! Bon sang, si tu veux savoir, demande-le directement, Severus!

Snape cligna des yeux. La réaction de Regulus était inhabituellement agressive. Le regard gris acier du jeune homme revint vers lui, attendant qu'il posât la question en bonne et due forme. Snape se racla la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors?

-Chronologique ou degré de... comment tu dis?

-Chiantitude.

-Ouais...

-Hmm chronologique.

-Bon. Déjà ce matin, tu n'étais pas là...

-Commandes à faire. En ce moment, ça tombe de tous les côtés.

-Tu pourrais en refuser.

-J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, Regulus.

-... En tout cas, tu n'étais pas là. Première contrariété. Vient ensuite Sirius qui me tombe dessus, pour la énième fois, me demandant si je savais de quel milieu tu venais et insistant lourdement sur les « rumeurs » te concernant. Tu sais, celles qui disent que tu préfèrerais les garçons... Il pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

-Ou plus mal.

Regulus fit un petit sourire fugace avant de reprendre son récit d'un ton un peu moins irrité.

-Je l'ai envoyé sur les ronces. Ensuite le cours de potions.

La grimace que fit Snape était à la mesure de l'incompétence quasi-surnaturelle de Regulus dans cette matière. Seule sa naissance lui avait valu d'être encore considéré comme quelqu'un de notable par le gros Slughorn qui s'efforçait de l'encourager du mieux qu'il pouvait, au grand désespoir du concerné qui attirait ainsi l'attention sur lui et mettait en évidence la préférence du professeur pour les personnes de « nom ». Regulus, après avoir répondu par la même grimace, poursuivit:

-Bon, les remarques habituelles. Peut-être un peu plus vitriolées, étant donné que j'ai complètement raté la potion mais qu'il m'a donné la moyenne... Merlin. Bon, disons que j'avais déjà atteint un certain état de nervosité,là. Ensuite il y a eu le cours de métamorphose... Il fallait changer une vulgaire souris en petite licorne...

-Oh...

-Tu l'as dit... Il y a des milliers, des millions d'animaux magiques et il a fallu choisir ce...truc!

-Je compatis.

-Tu t'imagines bien que je n'ai pas réussi. Moi, Regulus Black. Je me débrouillais bien dans cette matière mais là, McGonagall ne m'a pas raté. Une bonne petite remarque cinglante et tous les yeux de bovins du reste de la classe se sont mis à me fixer en ricanant histoire de se venger du cours de potion...

Et il n'en était même pas encore arrivé au déjeuner. Snape fit une petite moue et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Regulus pour l'attirer à lui, le faisant passer de l'accoudoir à ses genoux, ceux du jeune homme reposant sur le siège qu'il occupait quelques secondes avant. La position ne sembla pas déplaire particulièrement au plus jeune, ce dernier se détendant légèrement, une moue toujours contrariée au bec.

-Après y a le déjeuner... où tu n'es pas venu non plus.

-Commandes.

-Tu manges quand?

-J'ai racketté un Elfe en cuisine.

-... Tu aurais pu faire une pause.

-Tout le monde se met en retard dans ses devoirs, j'y peux rien s'ils sont pas fichus d'honorer leurs délais, eux... Ça m'enchante pas plus que ça, tu sais, mais j'dois épargner. Pas mon vieux qui me donnera de quoi vivre décemment. Continue. Je sens que c'est pas la fin.

-Bien deviné. Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin, hein? Nott s'est fait un plaisir de se poser à ta place et de tenir la discussion avec ses idiots d'amis...

-Tes futurs confrères...

-Je sais... Heureusement que d'autres recrues remonteront un peu le niveau... Bon donc Nott et sa grosse tête enflée... ensuite, cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Que dire... J'ai fait perdre des points à Serpentard. Pour en savoir trop.

-Pardon?

-Cet imbécile de Schwarzwald fait un sort de _Bilenoire_. Soit-disant pour nous impressionner et entamer le thème de oh la nécromancie et ses dérives!

-J'ai peur de comprendre...

-J'ai contré. Pas envie de me retrouver avec le cœur rongé par le remord pour le quart d'heure à suivre. Le prof n'a pas apprécié. Vingt points qui tombent pour usage de magie non autorisée. Il m'a gardé ensuite pour me faire dire où j'avais appris ça. J'ai raconté que ma famille mettait un point d'honneur à nous enseigner quelques sorts etc... Il a fini par céder... et je suis ensuite allé bouder dans mon coin, jusqu'au dîner où, à nouveau, tu étais manquant.

-Désolé...

-Commandes?

-Non, coincé derrière un rideau ensorcelé par Potter et sa clique...

-Oh...

-Tu l'as dit... Bon et après?

-Après ben Nott, rebelote. Et puis enfin toi.

-Je suis une des causes de ta mauvaise humeur?

-Hn? Non pas toi. Non non non. Du tout. Avec toi, ça va mieux.

-Hum, même après la tentative d'infiltration avec...

-Même avec une infiltration surprise dans mes rêves les plus intimes. Je suis des plus partiaux quand je m'y mets, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Rassuré. Ah...

-Oui?

-La lettre... Elle n'a pas réussi à te remonter un peu le moral?

-Quelle lettre?

-Celle que tu as reçue ce matin. Je l'ai euh vue dans tes souvenirs...

-Ce mat... ah oui! Pas encore lue. Je vais le faire tiens, c'était de Mère.

Ce disant, il se tortilla pour se dégager des genoux de Snape et du fauteuil où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, laissant le plus âgé avec une petite moue contrariée pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir une lettre qu'il déplia avant de lire d'un air calme, puis avec un léger froncement de sourcils qui s'intensifia en un soupir accompagné d'un claquement de langue.

-Mauvaises nouvelles?

Regulus hésita à répondre.

-Pas vraiment. Mais...

-Mais...?

-Ma mère m'annonce qu'elle m'a à nouveau trouvé une fiancée potentielle... lointaine cousine du côté Goyle. Jolie fille apparemment. "Douée, bien élevée, et enthousiaste à mon sujet"...Encore une série de lettres argumentées au millimètre près pour lui éviter de trouver la petite faille où s'immiscer tout en restant discret par rapport à toi. Merlin, ça commence à me peser, tout ça...

Snape se sentit mal à l'aise... et curieusement coupable. Regulus leva les yeux de la lettre et haussa les sourcils en apercevant l'expression du Serpentard. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, espérant que l'autre ne s'en formaliserait pas.

-Je n'aime guère ta tête actuelle, Severus.

-Peu de gens l'apprécient en temps normal.

-A quoi tu penses?

-A des trucs et d'autres.

-Comme?

-... Comme celui où je me dis que sans moi, t'aurais pas tous ces problèmes.

Regulus soupira avant de se relever et de retourner s'asseoir comme avant, en travers du fauteuil, les genoux posés sur l'accoudoir. Un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Snape avant de continuer:

-Très bien... Suis-je en droit de constater un certain malaise de ta part concernant ta responsabilité dans notre relation?

-'Semble bien...

-Severus, y a-t-il une façon, quelle qu'elle soit, pouvant faire en sorte que tu me crois de façon définitive si je te dis que j'en ai déjà refusé auparavant, et que depuis que tu me fais l'immense honneur d'être mon petit ami- officieux, je ne l'oublie pas- je n'en ai que d'autant plus envie de renvoyer la moindre prétendante sans scrupule pour un motif incontestable: j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser, et poursuivit avant que l'autre n'eût le temps de répliquer:

-Et ne te considère donc pas si important pour te mettre à dos la cause du moindre de mes soucis, tu veux bien? Je suis assez grand pour me mettre dans l'embarras tout seul. Et parfois pour en sortir. Les héritières, elles auront beau être belles, riches, intelligentes, pleines de charme ou autre, c'est toi que je veux. Que Merlin me pardonne, je sais pas comment je vais tenir une année de plus ici sans toi dans les parages...

Snape resta silencieux quelques secondes, ému d'un côté par ce que venait de lui dire Regulus, et content de voir enfin une opportunité parfaite pour lui annoncer:

-Ben tu n'auras qu'à sortir du château de temps à autre.

Regulus fronça les sourcils avec une moue d'incompréhension. Snape sourit, amusé et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe avant de murmurer son explication:

-J'vais devenir apprenti chez l'herboriste de Pré-au-Lard, héhé. Tu seras pas débarrassé de moi si facilement.

-Tu...? Oh nom de... il m'aura fallu une journée pourrie d'attente pour cette nouvelle mais ça valait le coup, assurément! Tu l'as su quand?

-Il y a deux jours. J'attendais euh un bon moment pour te le dire. Je devrais commencer vers juillet-août.

Une paire de bras lui attrapa le cou avant de l'attirer vers le jeune homme qui lui servit un de ses baisers originaux: l'enthousiaste mêlé d'excitation. Snape l'aimait bien, celui-là, et y répondit à sa manière, plus posée mais toute aussi sincère, avant de s'écarter avec un petit sourire. Les yeux de Regulus étaient redevenus limpides à présent, plus aucune ombre de contrariété ne venait les obscurcir et il l'entendit clairement penser lors d'une petite incartade légilimenciesque que les siens, ces 'flaques d'ombre', le feraient tenir le coup pour peu qu'il puisse les contempler au long de l'année, qu'il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Regulus profitait, dès lors qu'il était devenu un minimum sensible aux sorts psychiques grâce à l'Occlumancie, de ces instants pour éviter d'avoir à mettre en mot ce qu'il ressentait: trop compliqué ou trop gênant à dire parfois. Et surtout incontestable. Snape lui en était reconnaissant. Un petit soupir d'aise de sa part plus tard, puis il suggéra:

-Bon, et ces théories de fragmentation de l'âme lâchement abandonnées depuis la dernière fois? Et pas de 'je te l'avais dit', cette fois, j'ai compris que tu avais deviné juste.

Regulus eut un sourire amusé et lança un « _Accio_ livre » avant d'ouvrir ce dernier à la page concernée, toujours installé sur les genoux de Snape. Le plus âgé haussa le sourcil non pas de désapprobation, mais de perplexité:

… _car si la limace de mer est incapable du moindre plaisir, il n'en est pas de même pour les big-ormeaux dont les cris déchirants se font entendre dès le début de la saison des amours. Il est à noter que l'appendice reproducteur mâle est très utilisé dans les cosmétiques incantatoires du fait de ses vertus coagulantes..._

-...Regulus, andouille, tu as oublié de virer le sort de camouflage...

-Oups.

Une fois l'oubli réparé, ils se remirent à lire, Regulus marmonnant au bout d'un moment:

-Il va falloir un de ces jours que je jette un œil à ce camouflage... _Cycle reproducteur des mollusques et leurs usages magiques_, ça sonne délicieusement bizarre au possible...

-Merlin, je suis dingue d'un type louche...

-N'en rajoute pas non plus.

-A peine.

**A souivre...**

**Hmm le chapitre suivant devrait me faire jeter un oeil au rating de cette histoire. Absolument rien de graphique ou autre, mais bon... Pas sure d'avoir géré à ce niveau, d'ailleurs... M'enfin on verra, on verra. **

**Allez, _L'enlèvement au Sérail_ m'attend! Bonne journée à tous et reconnaissance ostentatoire pour les reviews qu'vous faites.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: C'est ma maigre contribution au grand bazar de la littérature mondiale. C'est d'jà pas mal, non?

**Yo!**

**Début de vacances pour moi, et c'est pas trop tôt.**

**Re-demande d'indulgence pour ce chapitre, j'voulais tester c'que j'pouvais en faire. ^^;**

-Je ne veux pas y aller...

-Faudra bien pourtant.

-Tu pourrais essayer de me réconforter un minimum, tu sais.

-Tu préfères que je te dise quoi? Viens vivre avec moi, mon père a les idées larges? Tu crois que j'ai autant envie que toi de rentrer chez moi?

-Non, bien sûr que non...

-Alors ne me rappelle pas à quel point c'est pénible aussi, merci.

Regulus pinça les lèvres et se mit à contempler le paysage ensoleillé qui défilait à sa droite. L'année était terminée et ils étaient à présent à bord du Poudlard Express sur le chemin du retour. L'un et l'autre avaient à peine échangé un mot depuis le début du branle-bas de combat qui caractérisait le début des vacances, et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient dans leur compartiment auto-attitré-celui tout au fond du train- le seul dialogue amorcé s'était soldé par une atmosphère tendue entre eux.

Aucun n'en voulait à l'autre, cependant. Ce qui les contrariait, c'était la séparation, avec cette maudite garantie de ne pas pouvoir revoir l'autre avant la rentrée ou lors de quelques réunions de Mangemorts, et quand bien même ils le pourraient, ils ne seraient pas seuls; et pour ajouter à la liste, Snape serait de ceux qui auront été marqués, laissant Regulus du côté des initiés.

Bref, ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils "savouraient" leurs derniers instants d'intimité avant de devoir attendre que Regulus ne rejoignît les Mangemorts, soit un peu plus d'un an, pour ensuite devoir rester d'autant plus sur leur garde qu'à Poudlard. Voldemort ne semblait guère goûter à ce genre de préférence, au vu de ce que le cousin des frères Lestrange avait subi un mois auparavant. Il séjournait à présent dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, section apathique. Un sort d'Oubliette mêlé à un Doloris particulièrement enthousiaste avait apparemment eu l'effet escompté et même plus: Snape n'avait plus osé toucher Regulus pendant près d'une semaine. Une discussion amorcée par le plus jeune des deux, inquiet devant le comportement distant de l'autre, avait finalement eu raison des inquiétudes de ce dernier. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais au moins il ne le repoussait plus avec anxiété.

Le silence devenait pesant dans le compartiment; Snape observait Regulus d'un air grave entre deux phases de réflexions. Injuste. Il trouvait cette situation injuste. L'année était passée trop vite, et ce train allait trop vite aussi. Tout autour d'eux allait à l'encontre de leur relation. Le temps, l'espace, les gens. Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas prêt à renoncer au jeune homme boudeur et anxieux accoudé à la fenêtre en face de lui.

Snape se mordit la langue de dépit. Il devrait retourner à Spinner's. Pour la dernière fois, certes, mais il s'agissait de subir à nouveau les brimades en tous genres de son père après avoir passé sans doute les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il soupira légèrement: il était avec Regulus, tranquilles et isolés- ce wagon n'était quasiment pas fréquenté et le sort d'opacité et de sourdine lancé sur les vitres et la porte achevait de les couper du monde- et ils se contentaient de bouder chacun dans son coin. C'était stupide.

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. Comme c'est pas permis.

Regulus tourna les yeux vers lui avant de répondre, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Et le pire c'est qu'on se reverra quand même...

-Ouais... Entourés de Mangemorts...

-A rester sur nos gardes...

-On trouvera bien des moments...

-Il y a déjà cette journée au Chemin de Traverse que tu m'as promis.

-Je ne me vois pas vraiment jouer les amoureux transis entouré de Sorciers en tous genres, pour être franc.

-Tu ne le joues déjà pas en temps normal.

-...C'est un reproche?

-Non. Un constat des plus neutres. Et ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça au final.

-C'est-à-dire?

Regulus sourit plus franchement et se leva pour rejoindre Snape et s'asseoir à côté de lui, déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres au passage.

-Ça me calme, on va dire. Tout en me donnant encore plus envie. Tu distilles ton affection, Severus, et ça me convient.

Merlin, comment pouvait-il parler de choses pareilles comme il parlerait d'un pot de fleur ou de cette fichue corneille dormant tranquillement dans sa cage à l'autre bout du compartiment. Il se sentit rougir. Il détestait ça, d'être mal à l'aise lorsque Regulus lui parlait d'eux et de lui surtout.

-J'pourrais l'être un peu plus... Affectueux, j'veux dire. Mais on est pas dans une situation...normale, on va dire.

-Tes anciennes relations l'étaient un peu plus?

-Mes 'anciennes relations', comme tu dis, ne sont rien par rapport à maintenant.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant Regulus dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut un air un peu surpris puis un sourire étira ses lèvres qu'il approcha des siennes en murmurant, amusé:

-Tu vois? Qu'est-ce que je te disais? Pas fichu de le dire directement ou simplement... J'adore ça.

Sur ces mots, Regulus l'embrassa à nouveau, plus légèrement, cette fois, frôlant plus que touchant les lèvres de Snape au passage, et l'agaçant par la même occasion. Il sentit la main du plus âgé sur sa nuque pour l'amener à lui rapidement et entamer un baiser, bien plus affirmé que le précédent.

Une dernière vérification sur les sorts de discrétion et Snape se laissa aller à ce qu'il désespérait de faire depuis que le train s'était mis en marche. Regulus, lui, passa assez vite au cran supérieur, ajoutant langue et caresses au baiser initial, pour finir finalement par se glisser à cheval sur les genoux de son aîné qui l'enlaça. Ce genre de contact était devenu habituel entre les deux depuis quelque temps déjà et lorsque Snape sentit le jeune homme presser son bassin contre le sien, il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte tout en s'attaquant au cou de Regulus. Ils n'étaient encore jamais allés très loin jusqu'à présent de ce côté-là, Snape persistant à rester à un niveau relativement sage pour une raison inconnue du plus jeune, ce qui expliqua son sursaut lorsqu'il sentit la main de ce dernier sur son entrejambe. Snape stoppa le geste en lui attrapant le poignet et mit fin au baiser.

-R...Reg... Tu... Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, celle de Regulus un ton au-dessus.

-J'en ai envie, Severus. Là, tout de suite.

-Tu penses pas que...?

-J'en...ai...envie... Hum, et toi aussi apparemment.

-Là n'est pas la question, je...

-Quand même un peu, si?

Snape se mordilla la lèvre de malaise autant que d'excitation contenue tandis qu'il baissait légèrement les yeux, évitant de regarder un peu trop bas en même temps. Il sentit la main se libérer de sa prise pour ensuite remonter au col de sa chemise démodée et commencer à le déboutonner. Snape ferma les yeux et soupira, semblant céder avec réticence, ce qui déplut à Regulus qui se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander doucement:

-Sev, quel est le problème? C'est censé être moi le plus nerveux des deux ici, je te signale...

Snape hésita un moment avant de répondre.

-Je...J'ai pas gardé un très bon souvenir de ma première fois, 'Reg'. Trop rapide et brutale à mon goût… J'veux t'éviter ça.

Regulus se redressa, une mine surprise au visage avant de sourire, à la fois moqueur et attendri, puis il se pencha à nouveau vers Snape, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je ne pense sincèrement pas que je risque ce genre de maladresse avec toi. Sauf ton respect, ça va faire un moment que j'attends et tu m'as l'air suffisamment attentionné pour...m'éviter ce genre de souvenir, hm? Jusqu'à présent, j'ai été très content de ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, alors te fais pas de mouron. Si ça ne va plus, je te le dirai. En attendant...

Et il reprit le baiser là où l'autre l'avait interrompu, continuant de le déshabiller lentement. Snape, de son côté, mit un peu plus de temps à se décider puis entreprit de rendre la pareille et s'attaqua à la chemise de son cadet tout en l'embrassant en retour. Il s'était plaint que tout allait trop vite quelques minutes auparavant, mais à présent, il était impatient de sentir la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, de le sentir réagir et répondre à sa manière...

Les caresses se firent progressivement plus intimes une fois que Regulus eût ôté la majeure partie de ses vêtements et une partie de ceux de Snape, lui demandant de rester où il était, lui expliquant entre deux baisers qu'il avait déjà rêvé d'eux ainsi, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas arrêter. Snape ne savait quoi répondre, mais l'autre ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il fut surpris de constater que, tout bon fils de bonne famille il était, Regulus avait quelques idées de ce qu'il fallait faire et ne semblait guère plus nerveux ou gêné que ça. Au contraire, ce fut lui qui murmura à longueur de temps à quel point se sentait bien.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins de parler pour laisser place aux soupirs lorsque, une fois en lui, Snape entreprit de lents va-et-vient, l'interrogeant de son regard voilé. Regulus lui répondit alors par un sourire crispé pour lui signifier que tout allait plus que bien et s'accrocha à son cou tandis que les mouvements se faisaient de plus une plus amples et rapides à mesure que le temps passai, arrachant à l'un et l'autre tantôt un soupir, un gémissement ou un nom murmuré d'une voix cassée. Les souffles se firent progressivement synchrones et saccadés à la fois, suivant le rythme des hanches de chacun, jusqu'à ce que Regulus, suivit peu après par Snape, laissât échapper un petit cri mêlé de gémissement en crispant sa prise autour de la nuque de son amant. Un silence à peine perturbé par leur souffle s'installa, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger pour quitter le bras de l'autre. C'était trop tôt pour eux deux.

La corneille, réveillée à présent, poussa un sifflot contrarié au bout d'un moment et Regulus résolut enfin à s'écarter de Snape pour se tordre légèrement et se tourner vers elle.

-Hé ben?

-J'crois qu'elle est jalouse.

-Tu penses?

-Qui le serait pas?

Regulus se retourna pour croiser le regard et le sourire fatigués mais calmes de Snape. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement les flancs tandis qu'ils se regardèrent à nouveau en silence jusqu'à ce que Regulus se penchât vers lui et l'embrassa lentement avant de se dégager avec une légère grimace sous l'œil contrit de l'autre. Une fois le sort de nettoyage qu'ils étaient habitués à utiliser après chaque rituel un minimum salissant- et il y en avait !- lancé et leurs vêtements respectifs à nouveau en place, Regulus se rassit prudemment à côté de Snape et se laissa aller contre lui, attrapant sa main et poussant un soupir d'aise. Son voisin retint son sourire avec difficulté.

-Tu me flattes, là, n'exagère pas non plus.

-Sev, je t'aime.

-... J't'aime aussi, Regulus.

-Reg m'allait bien aussi.

-C'est comme ça aussi que t'appelle ton frère.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le voir plus que ça. Toi, en revanche...

Le jeune homme serra la main qu'il tenait et poussa un nouveau soupir. Snape sentit qu'il allait aborder à nouveau le sujet douloureux des prochaines vacances et tenta d'anticiper et de détourner le sujet plus ou moins maladroitement:

-Tu...ça va aller?

-Hn?

-Ben tu sais... première fois, tout ça... C'est pas... On est pas habitués...

-Ça va très bien. Plus que bien même.

-Tant mieux alors...

-...Sev, je ne veux pas rentrer.

-Mais tu rentreras. Parce que ni toi ni moi n'avons le choix.

-...

-On aura d'autres moments.

-Sans doute.

La pression sur sa main s'était relâchée. Snape tourna légèrement la tête et s'aperçut que Regulus avait les yeux mi-clos. Lui-même sentit le contre-coup de leur activité précédente lui appuyer sur les paupières. Il avait adoré vivre ça, autant qu'il se sentait vidé à présent.

-Tu peux roupiller un peu si tu veux.

-Hn... 'Veux bien. Merci.

-'Te r'joins, va.

Il conclut par un bâillement et ferma les yeux tout en sentant l'autre s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui à présent. Il eut à peine le temps de penser à quel point les balancements d'un train pouvaient bercer efficacement qu'il s'endormait. La corneille, restée seule et éveillée, piailla une dernière fois avant de décider qu'un lissage de plumes s'imposait.

**A suivre...**

**Gnirf à la relecture/correction, j'suis moyennement convaincue. Ça vaut le coup de monter d'un cran dans le rating, franchement?**

**En remerciant *peko peko* les comm' de la semaine dernière dans leur ensemble. Si si. Vous gérez grave à donf, comme on dit. ^^**

**Bon dimanche à vous!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Hier encore, j'avais 20 ans... Et connaissais même pas Harry Potter (ou Regulus... pfiou).

**Yop. **

**Retour à Spinner's End pour le Serpentard au grand nez et avancement promotionnel itou. Les pauvres, héhé.**

Le retour chez lui fut douloureux pour Snape, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Après une dernier regard échangé avec Regulus, ils se séparèrent pour aller, l'un vers le couple à l'allure guindée qui l'attendait un peu à l'écart, l'autre pour continuer seul à remonter le long du train jusqu'à l'entrée du métro qui le mènerait encore un peu plus près de Spinner's End.

A mi-chemin, il croisa Sirius Black et James Potter en train de saluer Remus Lupin. Peter était apparemment déjà parti: Lestrange avait été chargé de l'amener devant Voldemort pour examiner son cas. Snape retint un petit sourire en les voyant aussi confiants en l'avenir. Un traître- ou du moins un aspirant traître- était parmi eux et ils continuaient à afficher leur joie de vivre, persuadés que rien de mauvais leur arriverait. Qu'ils patientent juste un peu, pensa-t-il, leur tour viendrait...

Il croisa le regard de Sirius Black dont le sourire se mua aussitôt en moue contrariée. Snape eut alors encore plus de mal à retenir son sourire tandis qu'il passait devant eux.

-Tu t'en sortiras pas, Snape.

C'était la voix de Potter. Il se retourna pour les fixer quelques secondes avant que le Gryffondor poursuivît:

-Ça doit t'amuser d'entraîner avec toi le frangin de Sirius, hn? On va d'venir Aurors, tu sais. Pour sûr, on s'retrouvera et on vous ratera pas alors, toi et tes potes Mangemorts.

Snape roula des yeux. Même pas le temps de quitter la gare qu'on lui tombait déjà dessus.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Potter. Ni à toi, Black. Quant à Lupin... Et pour votre gouverne, bande de minables... C'est Regulus qui est venu vers moi. Et qui est resté. Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout le malheur du monde. Au plaisir de ne revoir aucun d'entre vous.

Ce disant, il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin, traînant derrière lui sa malle. Il entendit un « Fils de pute! » lancé par Sirius suivi d'un bruit de raclement de semelles contre le sol du quai. Potter devait être en train de le retenir. Il serra la mâchoire en entendant l'insulte: cette dernière lui donnait déjà un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait à Spinner's. Il aperçut un peu plus tard Lily au bout du quai, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un- Potter, sans doute- et qui lui jeta à peine un regard lorsqu'il passa à proximité d'elle. Il haussa les épaules et ne s'arrêta pas, tout ça ne lui faisait déjà plus rien depuis longtemps. Il retrouvait ainsi Londres, son agitation, son Parlement et son indifférence générale.

Le trajet en métro lui prit presque trois-quart d'heure. Il maudit tout le long de ne pas vivre en centre-ville puis, une fois dehors à attendre le bus, il se dit qu'au final, c'était pas plus mal, au vu des projets qu'il avait pour son père au courant de l'année. Il se surprit à sourire légèrement pour ensuite pincer les lèvres à nouveau: il n'en était pas encore là.

Le bus le porta encore un peu plus hors de Londres vers cette banlieue qu'il avait toujours connue, et où il retrouva la maison dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissée: sale et mal entretenue. Il tendit l'oreille une fois entré dans le petit jardin tout aussi peu accueillant. Aucun son en provenance de la maison: soit il dormait, soit il était en train de tester les dernières trouvailles de ses potes junkies, soit il était sorti. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la deuxième solution et si possible la troisième.

La dernière fois que Tobias avait testé le LSD, il pensa avoir eu la dérouillée de sa vie: il l'avait pris pour sa mère et s'était mis à alterner crises de rire et volées de coups avant d'aller vomir dans un coin, puis de s'allonger à même le sol en lui promettant de « déguster » à son réveil entre deux halètements saccadés.

Snape soupira, la main sur la poignée. Il avait fallu qu'il se remémore ce truc-là tandis qu'il rentrait... La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant- fichus gonds- mais rien ne vint en retour. Il se dépêcha alors d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui, soufflant de soulagement. Tobias n'était pas là pour l' « accueillir » comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le Serpentard alla néanmoins faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée, grimaçant devant l'état du canapé et retenant un haut-le-cœur devant celui de la cuisine. Du boulot en perspective... C'est qu'il vivait là, lui aussi... Il monta tant bien que mal ses affaires dans sa chambre et sortit aussitôt tout ce qui pouvait attirer l'œil de son père en cas de fouille indiscrète et assumée. Sorts de miniaturisation et de camouflages en tout genres venaient tout juste d'être placés lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en bas. Deux...non trois voix étouffées se firent entendre, des voix que Snape connaissait un peu trop bien, l'un des deux types qui se trouvait à présent dans le salon- pièce située juste sous sa chambre- avait d'ailleurs été son premier... partenaire. Il le haïssait, au point de faire de lui le numéro deux après Tobias sur sa liste. Il déglutit péniblement; s'il se tenait tranquille et se faisait discret, il devrait avoir la paix tant qu'ils resteraient au rez-de-chaussée.

Un tapotement contre sa fenêtre le fit brusquement sursauter. La corneille. Avec un message. Snape leva un index tremblant devant sa bouche pour signifier au volatile de ne pas faire davantage de bruit et ouvrit la fenêtre. La corneille entra alors et se mit à sautiller sur le lit situé juste en dessous avant de s'arrêter pas loin du genou de Snape pour l'observer. Ce dernier tendit la main et attrapa le petit parchemin écrit de la main de Regulus. Il sentit un sourire irrépressible étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il lut:

_Sev,_

_Bien rentré? J'espère que Gienah aura réussi à trouver ton domicile, elle est bien plus discrète qu'un hibou familial mais n'est pas dressée pour ça à la base. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment dressée tout court..._

_Comment ça s'est passé, pour le retour? Je t'ai aperçu discuter avec Sirius et sa bande sur le quai, rien de grave? Et ton père? Tu sais qu'au moindre problème, tu peux me contacter via Gienah grâce au pendentif en os que je t'ai donné dans le train._

_Ici, tout est comme d'habitude: Mère est nerveuse au possible pour le seul fait d'avoir aperçu Sirius, Père reste calme dans son coin en attendant que l'ambiance s'allège tout en patientant que je termine de ranger mes affaires pour me demander des nouvelles de vive voix. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai fait une pause pour t'écrire. Je m'inquiète à cause de ton père, et tu me manques déjà. Ridicule et puéril, je sais, mais je voulais que tu le saches au moins. J'ai hâte de te revoir chez Lucius dans une semaine._

_J'attends ta réponse entre deux piles de livres à classer._

_Je t'aime,_

_Regulus A. Black._

Snape se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à calmer l'euphorie légère qui le prenait à la relecture. Du bruit se fit entendre en bas. Un rire, suivit d'un autre- Tobias- et d'une exclamation indignée du numéro deux. Le jeune homme se tendit légèrement puis baissa les yeux en entendant un léger froissement. Gienah venait de sautiller un peu plus vers lui, les yeux toujours patiemment fixés sur lui. Elle devait attendre la réponse au message qu'elle venait de porter. Snape hésita quelques secondes avant de s'emparer d'un bout de parchemin et de griffonner au stylo à bille:

_Regulus,_

_Merci infiniment pour le message, il tombe à point nommé comme tu ne peux pas imaginer. Mon père vient de rentrer avec des amis mais il ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence encore ou en tout cas ne semble pas vouloir le faire. Ça me convient._

_Pour ce qui est de ton frère et de sa clique, sache qu'il n'y a rien à s'inquiéter: toujours les mêmes inepties vomies pour leur plus grand plaisir. On voit clairement que ces idiots n'ont jamais connu le monde moldu tel qu'il peut être pour nous reprocher de vouloir devenir Mangemorts. Le S.d.T. saura leur rendre raison... ou nous en débarrasser.  
_

_Quant à toi, sache que tu me manques déjà aussi. Ce n'est ni puéril ni ridicule, au vu de nos situations respectives. C'est même nécessaire, je pense. Je vais avoir besoin de penser à autre chose sous peine de finir par faire une connerie. Et si c'est toi, c'est d'autant mieux._

_A dans une semaine._

_Je t'aime aussi,_

_S.S_

Il roula le parchemin et l'attacha avec la petite ficelle qui avait lié le premier message avant de le tendre à la corneille, puis sortit par la même occasion de sa poche une sorte de petit sifflet en os qui ne produisait aucun son audible en soufflant dedans, mais qui sembla intéresser grandement le volatile qui le picorait doucement du bout du bec. Regulus en avait taillé un autre semblable pour lui dans un des os du squelette utilisé ce soir-là, à la rentrée. Snape sourit légèrement, amusé de la réaction de l'oiseau puis remit le sifflet dans sa poche avant de tapoter le bord de la fenêtre, faisait signe à la corneille d'y aller. Cette dernière voleta tout près de la main et se posa maladroitement, le bout de papier dans une patte, puis s'envola pour disparaître rapidement du champ de vision du Serpentard.

Un bruit de chaises déplacées se fit entendre, suivit d'autres éclats de voix et de rires. Snape se tendit immédiatement. Les voix se déplacèrent vers la porte de sortie, à son plus grand soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Tobias, sans doute possible. Ce dernier passa devant la porte sans s'arrêter pour se rendre dans sa chambre avant de revenir un peu plus tard pour s'arrêter devant la chambre de Snape. Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête, l'air apparemment d'humeur peu menaçante. Snape pouvait sentir l'alcool de là où il était. Il évita de regarder son père dans les yeux de peur qu'il y lût un dégoût trop prononcé.

-Alors t'étais bien là, p'tit con. Lloyd s'rait bien v'nu t'dire salut et tirer un coup mais faut croire que sa régulière vérifie ses incartades. Tu lui en voudras pas trop, hein? Allez, et que j't'entende pas c'soir en rentrant!

Ce disant, il claqua la porte et descendit pour rejoindre ses camarades . Un dernier éclat de voix suivi de rires et Snape ne pouvait déjà plus les entendre. Il chercha à tâtons la lettre de Regulus et la relut encore et encore.

* * *

La douleur.

Il n'arrivait à ressentir rien d'autre que ça depuis... combien de temps déjà?

La sensations de brûlure avait été supportable le temps du rituel et il était resté stoïque tout le long, mais là...

Il s'était isolé, laissant ses camarades se faire marquer à leur tour en présence de leur mentor. Regulus avait été présent comme promis mais la présence de Lucius et surtout de son Maître désormais avait rendu toute interaction autre que neutre, voire vaguement amicale pour le mieux, pratiquement impossible. Les Mangemorts avaient essuyé quelques jours auparavant une défaite lors d'une campagne punitive contre un Né-Moldu ayant apparemment choisi d'élever ses enfants- sorciers- loin de la magie. Des Aurors avaient été postés au domicile de cet homme suite à des menaces de la part de certains Mangemorts à présent portés disparus. Lord Voldemort était d'une humeur massacrante.

L'ambiance était donc tendue et lourde à la fois, mais Snape avait désormais la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans sa chair. Il faisait partie de cette organisation partageant ses idéaux de suprématie du monde sorcier sur le moldu; il pouvait se venger, enfin.

Il serra légèrement son poignet crispé, prenant soin d'éviter de toucher la marque sanguinolente et ses environs et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre nue d'une ancienne serre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, essayant d'oublier ses nerfs à vifs en contemplant la lune à travers la vitre poussiéreuse. Étrange qu'un endroit soit si peu entretenu chez les Malfoy...En fermant les yeux peut-être... Rien à y faire, ça ne passait pas.

Il releva les yeux, sentant une sueur glacée couvrir son visage. Il commençait à s'engourdir à présent. Merlin étaient-ils vraiment tous passés par là? Lucius l'avait certes prévenu qu'il passerait un moment « difficile » mais il était à des lieues d'imaginer avoir aussi mal. Il essaya de visualiser le blond dans la même situation que lui. Il le voyait...entouré de sa famille, soigné, gavé de potions en tout genre destinées à calmer la douleur. Non... Pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait espérer actuellement, constata-t-il... Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement après un spasme de douleur et se redressa légèrement en attendant que ça se calmât.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit qu'il pouvait disposer jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'était déjà ça. Il se radossa au mur une fois la douleur amoindrie et soupira. Un bruit de feuille sèche piétinée se fit entendre à côté qui le fit tourner la tête, exténué, et il aperçut alors une silhouette familière. Il émit un petit rire crispé en constatant l'expression attristée de Regulus avant de lancer d'une voix rauque de fatigue:

-J'ai l'air... si pathétique... que ça?

-Plus que jamais...

-Tu m'en v...vois... navré.

-Sev...

Regulus s'était assis et portait la main à son visage tandis qu'il prononçait son nom. Snape eut un léger recul, réticent à l'idée du moindre contact mais la sensation de la main tiède de son petit ami sur sa peau froide lui fut moins désagréable qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Elle ne calmait pas la douleur pour autant.

Regulus le dévisagea un moment avant de retirer vivement sa main en entendant un bruit pas loin. Quelqu'un arrivait. Nott, pâle comme la mort venait de débarquer dans la serre désaffectée. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut finalement les deux Serpentard à quelques mètres de lui. Il bredouilla alors d'un air embarrassé:

-Oh, déjà... occupé... euh... ce... Snape... toi aussi, tu as...mal...?

-D'après... toi...?

-T'as...au moins... d'la comp...compagnie , toi...gnh. Bordel j'vais...j'vais voir ailleurs si j'y... suis...

Snape et Regulus suivirent des yeux son départ et attendirent que ses pas se fissent inaudibles pour souffler de soulagement. Le rectangle lumineux qui se dessinait devant l'entrée dans la serre en provenance du manoir était à nouveau intact. Le plus jeune lâcha un soupir avant de se tourner vers son aîné, toujours aussi pâle. Ils parlèrent à voix basses d'un accord tacite.

-Sev...?

-Hn...

-Sur une échelle de un à dix?

-Quinze.

-... Tu veux que je te laisse seul?

-Tu...restes. C'était de... vingt...avant.

-Menteur.

-Et... alors?

Un silence.

-Je ne me réjouis pas de te voir comme ça.

-Tu...Tu crois que moi... ça m'am...muse? T...toi aussi...dans un an...

-Je sais. Et je le veux toujours.

-M...manquerait plus qu'tu... abandonnes... maintenant...

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres sèches du jeune Mangemort en entendant le rire de son compagnon. La douleur pouvait être passée à quatorze, voir treize et demie. Un petit silence se fit entre eux, durant lequel Regulus scruta les environs avec une moue un brin perplexe tandis que Snape gardait les yeux sur l'astre blanc-gris au-dessus d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Regulus résonna de son timbre normal:

-Curieux de trouver un endroit pareil chez Lucius...

-C'est une...ancienne serre. Elle doit dater du... siècle dernier. Voire plus.

-...J'aime bien cet endroit. C'est calme et beau à la fois.

-C'est... délabré.

-J'aime ça.

-Tu as des goûts... discutables...

-Certes non.

-Tu as un... palmier(?) mort... à ta gauche. Une vasque pleine de... euh... pensées crevées?

-Des myosotis, non?

-Les myosotis sont... plutôt... derrière le tournesol, non?

-Ah sans doute.

-Quant au banc...

-Quoi, le banc?

-Bouffé par la m...mousse et... érodé...

-Je lui trouve du charme. Je trouve du charme à tout cet endroit.

-P... Parce que j'y suis, tiens...

-Précisément.

Snape avait sorti sa phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais celui, affirmé, de Regulus lui fit baisser les yeux vers lui. Ses iris pâles le fixaient avec un calme grave malgré le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Douze? Onze? Plutôt dix. Il sentait son état de choc diminuer progressivement tandis qu'il restait accroché à ces rayons gris changeants; la douleur se fit plus ciblée, elle cessait peu à peu d'irradier et résonner à travers tout son corps pour ne se limiter qu'au bras à présent. La réaction n'était pas liée à Regulus, bien entendu, mais il apportait un plus qui faisait toute la différence. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rectangle de lumière puis autour d'eux avant de presser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux avant de sourire d'une façon amusée.

-De rien. Je n'aurais sans doute vu qu'un tas de plantes crevées dans une serre crasseuse avec un banc en ruine si tu n'avais pas été là, alors bon...

-J'imagine alors que tu trouves quelque chose à dire sur ça...

Snape leva alors son bras crispé et sensible où la marque était à présent noirâtre et gonflée. Regulus l'observa quelques secondes avant de souffler:

-Je la trouve magnifique.

Snape la trouvait immonde et obscène, mais bien trop utile en même temps pour ne pas passer outre ce dégoût.

Il pouvait à présent faire usage de bon nombres de sorts interdits, dont les Impardonnables, sans être détecté par le ministère et risquer Azkaban. Outrepasser les règles les plus élémentaires d'usage de la magie et de respect de la vie même en toute impunité... Snape secoua la tête. Il avait pris sa décision depuis trop longtemps pour remettre en cause ce qu'il venait de faire, et les nouvelles récentes n'étaient pas pour lui donner tort dans sa logique de Sang-Mêlé malmené par ses 'proches' moldus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait remarqué malgré sa moitié seulement de sang sorcier, l'avait accepté dans les rangs de ses disciples et lui avait offert la possibilité de se venger de tout ce qu'il avait subi depuis. Il se mit à sourire tandis que la marque perdait peu à peu cette aura malsaine qu'il lui trouvait. Regulus avait sans doute raison: elle irradiait à présent un puissance nouvelle qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro. Il sentit la tête de Regulus se poser prudemment sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir en train de bâiller. Il lui effleura la joue de sa main à peu près valide avant de suggérer doucement:

-Et si tu rentrais chez toi?

-Hm? Plus tard...

-Tu t'endors, Reg.

-Et alors?

-Rentre.

-... Rabats-joie.

-Tu me flattes. Allez, redresse-toi.

Regulus s'exécuta avec une moue contrariée et se leva pour s'étirer avant de se retourner vers Snape.

-Tu viens...?

Ce dernier hésita.

-... Tu rentres comment?

-Euh... avec quelqu'un sachant transplaner. Je n'ai pas encore mon permis, donc...

-Oh... j'te ramène dans ce cas... J'rentrerai dans la foulée.

Ce disant, il se leva et resta immobile quelques secondes en attendant que son tournis se calmât, puis il fit signe à Regulus de passer devant et de l'attendre devant l'entrée du manoir; il lui restait encore à prendre congé de son nouveau maître et de Lucius- règles de conduite inévitables à présent.

Ils transplanèrent à Square Grimmauld peu après. Tout était silencieux et calme dans le parc où ils atterrirent, en dehors d'un chat qui bondit de surprise et s'enfuit en courant en les apercevant brusquement à ses côtés.

-Stupide félin...

-Hé bien hé bien, Reg...

-... Tu vas mieux?

-Pardon?

-Ta marque...

-Oh...

Snape leva son bras et mania son poignet. Ça tirait, ça brûlait, mais c'était supportable.

-Six sur dix...?

Reg l'embrassa. Merlin bénisse les parcs mal éclairés, pensa l'autre.

-Cinq.

Un autre baiser.

-Quatre. A tout casser.

Et un autre encore, plus poussé.

-Bonne nuit, Reg.

-On se revoit dans quelque temps, pour le chemin de Traverse.

-Oui. Tobias devrait être absent pour la journée, comme je t'ai dit dans la lettre.

-...Je pourrai venir chez toi?

-J'aimerais mieux pas...

-... Bon. Bonne nuit, Sev. Sois prudent.

Un haussement de sourcil en guise de réponse, une étreinte en guise de salut et il était déjà parti en direction de Spinner's. *

Il atterrit avec difficulté dans un endroit éloigné du point de chute prévu et tituba tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la maison. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa lui jetèrent le même type de regard que celui lancé aux ivrognes. Il les ignora. La douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son bras lui procurait une ivresse bien plus délectable que toutes les cuites de son père réunies. Il se sentit presque euphorique en arrivant à la porte d'entrée et se mit à rire franchement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Tobias, endormi dans le canapé au rez-de-chaussée, ne l'entendit même pas et se retourna sur lui-même, marmonnant Dieu savait quoi.

**A suivre...**

**Et donc le voilà marqué tel un bestiau... **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chemin de Traverse et un p'tit peu plus. =)**

**Bon dimanche à vous tous!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: J'peux juste vous fourguer des points de tension en trop. Ca me fera économiser du sang.

**Yo!**

**Cette chaleur me bousille la santé...**

**Un chapitre aigre-doux, ne m'en voulez pas. Vous êtes habitués maintenant. ^_^**

Regulus était déjà présent sur leur lieu de rendez-vous lorsque Snape arriva. Il échangèrent un bref sourire amical avant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'un et l'autre soulagés d'échapper quelques heures à un climat familial des plus moroses en compagnie de l'autre. Pour Snape, il s'agissait même d'une cure de monde sorcier, une sorte de bain de foule qui le laverait de toute cette crasse moldue qui lui collait à la peau malgré lui.

Une fois le pied posé sur la rue commerçante sorcière la plus réputée, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Ce genre de détente ne lui était accordée en temps normal qu'en fin de vacances, lorsque Tobias se résignait à le laisser aller acheter ses "bouquins de cinglé", lui souhaitant de tomber sur les flics en retour, histoire qu'ils lui fassent comprendre à quel point tout ceci était inacceptable des 'honnêtes gens'.

La foule bigarrée et vivante qui l'entourait lui assura que non. Il se sentait à sa place, là, rien à voir avec le malaise constant chez les moldus et leur intolérance à l'improbable et l'impossible, selon leurs propres critères. De quel droit s'érigeaient-ils en modèles? Snape ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit en ayant décidé de laisser tout ça de côté. Il était en sortie avec Regulus, hors de question de laisser de telles réflexions parasiter ce moment. Il sentit la main de ce dernier l'agripper par la manche et le tirer dans un coin un peu moins animé où sa voix ne serait pas couverte.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de visiter, d'abord?

-Euh... Ollivander, déjà. Je... J'pense avoir assez pour une baguette universelle de pas trop mauvaise qualité. Ensuite deux-trois libraires puis hum, un tour aux Embrumes...

Il avait baissé le ton de sa voix sur la fin. Regulus fit un petit sourire satisfait avant de répondre:

-Ça me convient, parfaitement. Allons-y.

L'enthousiasme affiché du jeune homme intrigua Snape quelque temps, mais l'idée d'acquérir sa propre baguette sous peu lui occupa l'esprit par la suite. La baguette de sa mère devenait de plus en plus récalcitrante à le laisser essayer certains sorts et il était vraiment temps qu'il forme la sienne propre, à défaut d'en avoir une personnalisée, encore trop chère pour lui. L'odeur de bois ancien qui lui arriva aux narines lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez Ollivander acheva de le rendre fébrile d'impatience. Le fabricant de baguettes, d'un certain âge déjà, se présenta en souriant au comptoir. Il prit un petit air surpris en apercevant Regulus et échangea ensuite un sourire aimable avec ce dernier.

-Que voilà le jeune Regulus Black. Comment vous portez-vous, jeune homme?

-Fort bien, Mr Ollivander. Fort bien. Voici Severus Snape. Il vient se trouver une nouvelle baguette.

-Oh, bien entendu. Severus Snape, hm? Il me semble ne vous avoir encore jamais rencontré dans mon humble boutique.

Le vieil homme s'exprimait amicalement, mais Snape ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu embarrassé. Il marmonna néanmoins:

-Je... j'ai récupéré la baguette de ma mère. Mais...

-... Votre magie est de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, n'est-ce pas? Ah c'est souvent le problème avec les baguettes dites familiales.

-...Sans doute, oui.

Snape, embarrassé, regarda les alignements de tiroirs vernis ou cirés selon les étagères qui se trouvaient derrière Ollivander. Il hésitait à demander à acheter directement une baguette fabriquée en série, tenté qu'il était d'essayer quelques unes de celles rangées juste devant lui. Le vieil homme suivit son regard et anticipa la question timide du Serpentard.

-Et si nous essayions quelques-unes avant de nous décider,hm? Venez par ici, jeune homme, je vais prendre vos mesures.

Un coup d'œil hésitant à un Regulus qui lui répondit par un sourire et un signe de tête d'encouragement plus tard, Snape s'avança prudemment avant de laisser le vieil homme mesurer son bras, sa hauteur et autres avec une mine perplexe. Au bout d'un moment, Ollivander se redressa avec une moue concentrée puis jeta un coup d'œil à un coin d'étagère avant de revenir sur le jeune homme de moins en moins à l'aise apparemment.

-Écoutez, je veux seulem...

-Ah, sans doute du cyprès...

Ce disant, le fabricant se dirigea tout droit dans un coin où il ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit deux boîtes qu'il ramena sur le comptoir avec un grand sourire. Snape, lui, n'était pas des plus réjouis: il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter une baguette personnelle et appréhendait déjà de devoir refuser chaque proposition du vieil homme d'un ton morne. Et Regulus qui continuait de les observer d'un air amusé...

-Essayez donc celle-ci. Cyprès et crin de licorne.

Snape la prit en main et... rien ne se passa. La baguette de bois clair lui fut arrachée des mains et remise dans sa boîte presque qu'aussitôt.

-Hum, je ne vois que l'autre dans ce cas. Cyprès et cheveux de banshee. Tenez, essayez donc.

Ce disant, il lui tendit une baguette d'une trentaine de centimètres à tout casser, noir d'encre. C'était la bonne, Snape le sut sitôt qu'il la toucha. Cette sensation de contact naturel et surtout les volutes qui sortirent de la pointe semblables à de l'encre se dissolvant doucement dans de l'eau achevèrent de confirmer cette certitude. Snape n'en fut que plus amer. Il secoua la tête et la tendit à Ollivander avant de marmonner d'un ton maussade:

-Désolé, mais je ne peux p...

-On la prend.

Snape se retourna vers Regulus, les yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à son regard et s'avança vers le comptoir avec un grand sourire auquel répondit Ollivander en allant ranger la première boîte.

-Comme prévu, donc, Mr Black.

-De quoi?

-Il y a suffisamment de quoi vous payer?

-Oh plus que largement. Donnez-moi quelques secondes et je vous rends...

-Oh non, c'est bon, gardez la monnaie.

-Reg, tu m'expliques?

Le ton de Snape était monté d'un cran, à présent; Regulus et Ollivander le regardèrent en silence quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme se décidât à répondre:

-Hum, j'ai plus ou moins 'commandé' une baguette pour toi à Mr Ollivander...

-La commande date de janvier. Un cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est bien ça?

-Oui. En autres. Avec du retard. Beaucoup. Tu acceptes quand même?

-Que j...? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte un truc pareil?

Regulus se mordit la lèvre, une mine penaude au visage, et Snape lui en voulut parce qu'il avait à présent l'impression d'être celui qui s'était mal comporté. Il ne pouvait pas accepter un cadeau de ce prix-là, anniversaire ou non. Le regard de Regulus se fit suppliant puis blessé et triste. Snape soupira de culpabilité et murmura, le visage fermé:

-...Très bien... A charge de revanche, Reg, n'espère pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Le sourire satisfait du jeune homme et celui amusé d'Ollivander ne soulagèrent pas la gêne qu'il éprouvait. Une vague tiédeur dans sa main lui fit baisser les yeux vers la baguette qu'il tenait encore. Elle était parfaite. Il n'en voudrait plus aucune autre. Il pinça les lèvres de dépit: il aurait refusé un cadeau de son petit ami parfaitement adapté à lui par simple fierté mal placée... Il voulait s'excuser auprès d'Ollivander et de Regulus, surtout, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne à quel point il tenait à lui. Lui dire merci, ensuite, et lui payer à manger une fois leurs emplettes terminée sur le chemin de Traverse. Il leva les yeux vers les deux et laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le vieux fabricant fit un petit signe de tête et dit:

-Vous verrez, c'est une baguette assez particulière. Voyez comme le cheveu de banshee a coloré ce bois si clair.

Regulus, qui observait la baguette d'un air curieux, échangea un regard avec Snape avant de demander:

-Quel bois encore?

-Le cyprès. Très beau grain, fin et doux. J'espère qu'elle vous donnera entière satisfaction, Mr Snape.

-Pour sûr, m'sieur. Autre chose à faire, Reg?

-Euh, non. Tout est réglé. On continue nos courses?

Snape fit un petit hochement de tête et salua poliment le fabricant de baguettes avant d'être rejoint par Regulus qui prit également congé.

-Je vous souhaite à tous deux une excellente journée, messieurs.

Une fois sortis, les deux Serpentards échangèrent à nouveau un regard, plus poussé celui-là, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé fît un sourire reconnaissant auquel répondit le plus jeune en penchant légèrement la tête. L'un et l'autre savaient qu'il leur faudrait attendre avant de pouvoir reparler de ce qui venait de se passer. Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement, Snape achetant quelques livres et accessoires de magie supplémentaires- certains pour Regulus, bien entendu, malgré son impression frustrante à souhait de ne jamais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille- et ce dernier prenant de quoi justifier une sortie auprès de ses parents: livres de magie avancée qui permettraient de faciliter ses ASPICS l'année prochaine.

Ils sortirent du chemin de Traverse pour aller manger, enfin, histoire d'être plus tranquilles et de ne croiser aucune connaissance susceptible de les déranger tandis qu'ils mangeraient leur fish&chips- Regulus s'était découvert un goût très prononcé pour les fritures vinaigrées- tout en discutant de leur matinée. Ils s'étaient trouvés un coin désert dans un petit parc perdu au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel et avaient jeté un sort de discrétion avant d'entamer leur repas en silence jusqu'à ce que Snape se décidât:

-Merci, Reg. Pour...tout ça. Je... J'ai mal réagi tout à l'heure et...

-Elle te convient?

-Elle est parfaite.

-Dans ce cas, ça me suffit.

-Reg, ça...

-J'ai attendu ton anniversaire, tes ASPICS et ton entrée chez les Mangemorts pour enfin pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose qui vaille la peine, alors...

-Ça vaut plus que la peine. Crois-moi.

-Alors je suis content. Ne te mets pas martel en tête pour ça, non plus, tu ne me dois rien du tout.

-Oh que si. Un bon paquet de trucs.

-Et réciproquement, dans ce cas... Tu ne manges pas tes frites?

Snape secoua la tête et les donna à Regulus qui les pignocha alternativement avec les siennes. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce plat si peu raffiné par rapport à ce qu'il devait manger chez lui le dégoûtât, mais encore une fois, il s'était planté. Fichus préjugés. Il observa le jeune homme avaler sa nourriture avec les doigts sans sembler en être dérangé plus que ça, les essuyant de temps à autre sur le bout de papier prévu à cet effet, puis se pencha vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à son poisson frit. Regulus cligna des yeux surpris, puis reprit sa mastication en souriant.

-Bois de cyprès...

-*gloup*...Et cheveu de banshee...

-Le bois des cimetières...

-Une fée de la Mort...

-A croire que c'est fait exprès, tiens...

-Ma baguette à moi est en myrrhe...

-Plante des morts aussi...

-On est faits pour s'entendre.

-Même plus que ça.

-Héhé. Oui.

-... Reg?

-Hn?

-... Tu...tiens toujours à venir à Spinner's?

-Si c'est possible, oui. J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble ce que tu as connu depuis ton enfance.

-... On peut essayer d'y aller alors. Après.

-...Tu es sérieux?

Snape hocha la tête. Il sentit un poids peser sur son estomac- l'anxiété, l'appréhension, la peur, tout ça- mais il se retint de revenir sur sa proposition, le sourire enthousiaste de son compagnon le dissuadant de toute réponse négative. Il avait une nouvelle baguette offerte par Regulus, et ce dernier à ses côtés pour encore le reste de la journée. Que pouvait-il craindre, au final?

* * *

-... Et voilà Spinner's... et la piaule que j'y occupe depuis environ dix-huit ans.

-A peu près comme je l'avais imaginée, en somme.

-Hum, c'est censé me rassurer, ça?

-Va savoir... Tu as besoin de l'être?

-De quoi?

-Rassuré.

-... J'en sais rien.

-J'avoue que la décoration de ta chambre n'est pas des plus personnelles, si tu veux à tout prix entendre quelque chose de plutôt négatif te concernant.

-Ah Reg, que d'attention! Hum. Le moindre truc rappelant la magie ou le monde sorcier au premier coup d'œil et c'est la rouste suivie de la destruction de l'objet en question. Quant aux truc moldus... Je préfère n'avoir rien pour le coup.

-Oh, ceci expliquant cela...

-L'armoire est le seul endroit où je peux entasser tout ce qui se rapporte à Poudlard et compagnie. M'man y avait placé des sorts de protection permanente contre les détériorations ou le feu du temps où elle était encore là.

-Et ça marche toujours...?

-Yep. Tant que sa baguette- celle qui a jeté le sort, en l'occurrence- est intacte, le sort durera.

-Sacrée magie...

-Magie sacrée, tu veux dire?

-Tsss.

Regulus frôla le meuble en bois noirci par les ans et lança un regard curieux à Snape. Ce dernier, comprenant que l'autre souhaitait y jeter un œil, se contenta d'un hochement de tête approbateur. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, découvrant une armoire pleine à craquer mais ordonnée néanmoins. Les livres étaient classés par année et par matière selon l'étage à droite, les objets destinés à la fabrication de potions en tous genre rangés à gauche, des piles de parchemins et autres fournitures en face. Et accrochée à l'un des battants, une longue mèche de cheveux noirs. Regulus ferma l'un des battants et ouvrit grand l'autre pour permettre à Snape de voir ce qu'il pointait à présent du doigt de là où il se trouvait, assis sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ça? Hum, les cheveux de ma mère.

-Oh...

-Je... c'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle, Reg, alors... bon, en dehors de sa baguette, mais...

-Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire avec, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, et je ne veux pas essayer.

-Pourquoi donc? Tu pourrais avoir un moyen de la revoir, voire de parler avec elle et...

-Et je dis non, Reg. N'insiste pas.

Le jeune homme observa en silence le visage renfrogné de son petit ami avant de revenir sur la mèche. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même texture... Il passa doucement ses doigts dans la mèche et les fit glisser le long des fibres. Pratiquement aussi doux. Il referma l'armoire et vint s'asseoir à côté de Snape qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et soucieux. Il reprit contact avec la réalité en sentant son matelas légèrement bouger sous le poids de Regulus qui s'était assis tout près et lui prenait la main avec un petit sourire. Il fixa le jeune homme un instant puis poussa un petit soupir:

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle pense de mes choix.

-De tes choix... Mangemorts et tout ça?

-Entre autres. Toi aussi.

-Tu crois qu'elle désapprouverait?

-J'en sais rien. La tienne me tuerait si elle savait.

-La mienne est une Black, Sev, attachée à la lignée et à la perpétuation du nom...

-Obsédée,oui.

-Sev...

-T'es pas comme ça, je sais...

-... Disons que j'ai un certain respect pour ces principes. Mais tu comptes plus qu'eux. N'en doute jamais.

Il serra la main de Regulus dans la sienne, dépité et ému à la fois, et souffla:

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te dire des choses comme ça, moi?

Regulus cligna des yeux, pris de court, puis laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lâcher la main de Snape pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocher pour ensuite poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer si...

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, faisant sursauter Regulus et se figer Snape. Ce dernier resta immobile une seconde avant de se détacher de la prise du plus jeune et alla voir à la porte entrouverte. Une voix retentit alors, provoquant une lueur de panique dans le regard du jeune homme. Son père... rentré plus tôt de son boulot...

-T'es là, p'tit con? J't'ai entendu.

Regulus se leva du lit et fit quelques pas avant que Snape lui fasse vivement signe de ne plus bouger. Trop tard... La voix résonna à nouveau, plus proche et passablement tendue.

-... T'es pas tout seul, huh? Nom de...

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Snape referma rapidement la porte et attrapa Regulus par l'épaule, le souffle saccadé et jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui. Sa baguette, où l'avait-il posée?

-Reg, va-t-en! Vite!

-Sev, tu...?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à Tobias qui plissa les yeux en apercevant les deux garçons.

-C'est qui, çui- là? Putain, j'espère pour toi que c'est pas encore un de tes mecs! Ça t'a pas servi la dernière fois, huh?

Ce disant, il fit un pas dans leur direction, menaçant. Snape s'interposa entre lui et Regulus sans réfléchir et soutint le regard d'abord surpris puis furieux de son père, les lèvres pincées et tentant tant bien que mal de réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de cette situation entier. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras puis entendit la voix tendue de son petit ami:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sev. Ce Moldu ne me fait pas p...

-Reg, tais-toi!

-'Moldu'?... En plus d'être un de ces putains de pédés, t'es un de ces... monstres? Bordel, Severus, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, crois-moi. Et lui non plus! Pour qui tu t'prends p'tit con?

Tobias les atteignit en deux enjambées, poussa violemment son fils hors de son chemin et empoigna Regulus par le col d'une main, levant l'autre dans le but évident de le frapper. Le jeune homme chercha aussi tôt à se dégager tandis que Snape revint à la charge en s'agrippant au bras levé.

-Ne le touche pas, enfoiré!

La constitution de Snape ne lui permit pas d'opposer une force suffisante pour immobiliser son père. Ce dernier balaya l'air avec un grognement hargneux et lui envoya son coude dans la figure, le faisant lâcher prise et lui cassant le nez par la même occasion. Le Serpentard tituba quelques pas en arrière avant de se laisser tomber au sol, à moitié sonné par le coup. Sa vue se brouillait de temps à autre et il percevait les sons comme lointains. Des cris. Ceux de Tobias qu'il ne comprenait que par bribes...

-...qui pour m'parler... ?... mme tes semblables, j'les écrase... pathétique... j'te crève!

...Et ceux de Regulus, de douleur et rapidement étouffés par des bruits de coups. Snape secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre un minimum ses esprits. Il devait mettre fin à ça. Tout de suite. Il lui fallait... sa baguette. Où l'avait-il mise encore...? Le lit. Un autre cri se fit entendre, sans qu'il sût s'il provenait de Regulus, à présent à terre pour ce qu'il apercevait, ou bien de Tobias, encore debout. Snape marmonna un _Accio_ et sentit peu après cette tiédeur au creux de sa paume, lui indiquant que sa baguette s'y trouvait enfin. Il crispa ses doigts autour du bois et leva sa main en tremblant, visant la silhouette de son père et cherchant le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête. A ce stade de panique et de colère, un seul lui tournait dans la tête.

-_Avada Kedavra_!

Un éclair vert éclaira brusquement la pièce et Snape ferma les yeux, ébloui et pris de vertiges. Le silence se fit aussitôt, suivi d'un unique bruit de respiration saccadée. Il rouvrit les yeux seulement lorsqu'il sentit la tête lui tourner un peu moins et vit enfin ce qu'il venait de faire. Regulus, le visage contusionné, le nez et la lèvre en sang, était penché sur Tobias, allongé au sol. Le visage du jeune homme exprimait l'ahurissement le plus total tandis qu'il se tourna vers Snape et lui dit d'une voix blanche:

-Il est mort... Tu l'as tué, Sev...

Snape secoua la tête machinalement. Il se sentit trembler, glacé et plus tendu que jamais. Sa main lâcha la baguette qu'elle tenait et il se recula jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cadavre de son père. Il leva alors à nouveau le regard; Regulus l'observait d'un air toujours aussi perdu. Sa vue se brouilla à nouveau en raison des larmes qui se mirent à lui couler sur les joues sans son accord et sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Regulus venait à la fois de se faire tabasser par son père et d'assister à une mise à mort en bonne et due forme par sa main. Sa première. Exactement ce qu'il redoutait de voir arriver... Tout ça à cause de son imprudence idiote... Snape ferma les yeux, refusant de voir plus longtemps les yeux de Regulus sur lui, et se recroquevilla, pris de hoquets nerveux. Il se haïssait pour avoir failli à ce point envers son petit ami, tout comme il haïssait sa naissance ainsi que chaque instant passé en compagnie de ce père dont le cadavre gisait à présent sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il haïssait le monde entier pour avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu et lui pour s'être laissé faire. Il... Une paire de bras lui entoura les épaules et l'attirèrent gentiment contre une poitrine. Celle de Regulus. La voix de ce dernier lui parvint, toujours tremblante mais calme et douce.

-C'est fini, calme-toi... Chhhhhhut... Pourquoi tu pleures, Sev? C'est fini. Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. C'était lui ou nous. T'as pas eu le choix... Sev, arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie...

Plus Regulus tentai de le consoler, plus il se sentait perdre pied. Il s'accrocha à lui comme s'il menaçait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre, enfouissant son visage tant qu'il pouvait dans le cou du jeune homme qui resserrait son étreinte. Les hoquets se firent progressivement moins forts au fur et à mesure que Regulus le gardait dans ses bras, et il parvint finalement à murmurer:

-Je suis désolé, Reg. J'te demande pardon...

La voix qui lui répondit fit douce et d'un ton ferme à la fois:

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Sev. Pour rien du tout. Ce type méritait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà ce qu'il lui est arrivé... Tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord? Il aurait fini tôt ou tard par être éliminé, alors... Ça va aller, tu m'entends? Sev, dis-moi que tu m'entends...

Snape hocha légèrement la tête, toujours accroché à Regulus. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne tout en le gardant contre lui et en lui murmurant tant qu'il pouvait de quoi le rassurer, tandis que le jeune Mangemort sentit la Marque lui brûler le bras dans une sorte d'euphorie cuisante. Il se sentit mal. Très mal. Mais Regulus continuait à lui répéter gentiment que ça irait, il se força alors à le croire.

**A suivre...**

**Brrr ça fait bizarre de se relire, genre "J'ai écrit ça, moi?".**

**Encore une fin de chapitre joyeuse, rahlala... **

**Ah, pas de publication la semaine prochaine, je retourne en Bretagne pour un festival (Étonnants Voyageurs) et du coup... pas le net... Dur... **

**Merci infiniment pour les comm', c'est un pli de plus au grand chiot sharpei de ma reconnaissance envers v's aut' lecteurs. **

**A dans deux semaines~**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Grouick.

**On a pas idée de l'importance du goût (et de l'odorat) dans notre moral... Sérieux c'est un de nos plus beaux sens avec la vue, l'ouïe, le toucher... **

** L'après mort de Tobias donc. **

Tobias Snape était décédé d'une crise cardiaque, sans doute provoquée par les diverses substances plus ou moins nocives dont il avait largement abusé une bonne partie de sa vie. C'est du moins le résultat que le rapport magico-moldu avait donné, du fait de l'absence totale de marque magique sur le cadavre, et Snape était à présent lavé de tout soupçon. Son père avait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque tandis qu'il se défoulait sur lui pour la énième fois, ainsi que le jeune homme avait expliqué à la police sitôt après avoir soigné comme il pouvait et renvoyé chez lui Regulus.

Snape n'étant pas encore majeur aux yeux du monde moldu, il lui fut annoncé qu'il ne pourrait vivre seul à Spinner's tant qu'il n'aurait pas passé son dix-huitième anniversaire, en janvier prochain, et qu'il devait donc loger chez un proche sous peine d'être placé en foyer. Lucius, qui avait été mis au courant via un hibou officiel du ministère, accepta de prendre le Serpentard chez lui d'ici à ce qu'il commençât son travail à Pré-au-Lard, et le Serpentard emménagea en urgence le soir même.

Il revint quatre jours plus tard à Spinner's, pour assister au funérailles de son père. Il était plus que réticent à s'y rendre mais Lucius l'avait activement conseillé d'être présent, jugeant qu'il était plus judicieux de jouer les fils éplorés afin d'ôter les quelques soupçons susceptibles de planer encore sur lui. Non pas que sa situation familiale fût particulièrement connue des services du ministère, mais il valait mieux ne pas donner matière à y réfléchir.

Il fit surprenamment beau ce jour-là. Snape se sentit mal à l'aise du réveil jusqu'au retour, et même encore après, il présenta comme des petites vagues de spasmes nerveux témoignant de son agitation intérieure. Pour le moment, néanmoins, il se contentait de fixer le cercueil de bois simple destiné à être incinéré et contenant le cadavre de son père. Il n'entendait pas les paroles du prêtre ou du pasteur ou d'un quelconque représentant spirituel. Il ne savait même pas de quelle religion il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait retenir de cet instant, c'était l'image tournoyant dans sa tête de son père carbonisant lentement, disparaissant complètement de ce monde, ne laissant de lui que quelques fragments d'os et une poignée de cendres. Il aurait dû en être soulagé, et il l'était, tout comme il était profondément écœuré de lui-même. Sa mère l'avait éduqué de façon à respecter, à défaut des êtres vivants, la vie elle-même et voilà qu'il avait mis à mort son propre père. Bien que cette dernière put être qualifiée d'accidentelle voire de légitime défense, lui savait qu'elle avait été planifiée de longue date. Il se demanda, tandis qu'il s'avança pour se 'recueillir' une dernière fois, s'il aurait ressenti le même désarroi si cela avait pu être comme il l'avait prévu. Il sentit quelque part que oui, dans une bien moindre mesure.

Il n'était pas triste d'avoir perdu son père, non. Ce qu'il déplorait, c'était un cumul de tout ce que sa mort impliquait, de son échec (ou ce qu'il considérait comme tel) vis-à-vis de Regulus, de celui, pourtant assumé, envers les principes de sa mère, de son propre sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir aussi fortement. Il s'était cru plus solide qu'il ne l'était et en était malade.

Il retourna à sa place, évitant de croiser le regard des amis de Tobias, et compta mentalement les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un picotement à son bras se fît sentir. Le Maître était arrivé en Angleterre... Il le verrait sans doute le soir même. Snape ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il devrait rendre compte de son geste alors qu'il avait encore l'image de son père le regardant de ses yeux fixes et voilés imprimée sur la rétine, et cette pensée l'englua encore plus profondément dans sa mélancolie. Le Maître serait là, avec son regard inquisiteur, et Lucius aussi, bien entendu, ainsi que les pères Mc Nair et Finnegan. McDowell ,aussi, qui les suivait toujours... Regulus, peut-être... Merlin, Reg...

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa sans le voir le cercueil en train d'être posé sur la rampe le menant dans la chambre de crémation. Si le Maître venait à fouiller sa mémoire... Il allait devoir falsifier ses souvenirs, mentir au Maître. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon... Il comprit ainsi avec amertume que la défiance de Voldemort envers de quelconques relations sentimentales était justifiée. C'était ridicule, il suffisait simplement qu'il accepte le fait que lui et Regulus... Le 'clang' de la porte du four crématoire le sortit de ses pensées. Il vit alors le responsable du ministère qui avait assisté avec lui aux funérailles s'avancer vers lui, un air de condoléances au visage.

-Souhaitez-vous conserver ses cendres? Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce...

Snape secoua la tête. Merlin savait ce qu'il serait tenté de faire avec...

-Je veux m'en aller. Dès que possible.

Le sourire désolé et compatissant que lui adressa le responsable tandis qu'il lui tapait sur l'épaule dans un geste de soutien lui donna envie de hurler. Il garda sa mâchoire serrée lorsqu'il passa à proximité des amis de Tobias, ignorant comme il put les remarques lâchées d'un ton mauvais; il continua durant le transplanage et même lorsque Lucius prit le relais, il ne lâcha pas un mot tant qu'il n'était pas seul à seul avec le blond.

-Tu l'as senti, toi aussi?

-...Oui.

-Il devrait être là dans la soirée.

-...Je devrai y assister?

-Quelle question! Il souhaite te voir pour... ce qui s'est passé.

-Bon...Présence obligatoire, je note.

-J'ai envoyé un hibou aux Black aussi. Il seront là ce soir.

-Ah...

-Un peu plus intéressant, hm?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Le Maître prime avant tout.

-Et Regulus?

-Un élève et un ami avec lequel je partage les même idées. Pourquoi cette question?

-Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-...Tu as idée du boulot qu'implique la nécromancie?

-Et vous avez l'air plutôt enthousiastes de vous revoir...

-En plus d'être un ami, Regulus est également un excellent apprenti. Quant à la nécromancie... c'est...fascinant. Cumuler ces deux faits pour servir le Maître est une opportunité que je ne souhaite pas mettre de côté. Et pour ta gouverne, Lucius, c'est toi qui me l'a présenté et collé dans les pattes. Si tu trouves quelque chose à redire, sache que tu es aux premières loges, toi aussi.

-Certes... Je suis le premier satisfait de votre...collaboration harmonieuse, mais pense à faire comprendre à Regulus que l'an prochain, tu seras occupé à autre chose qu'à perfectionner ses connaissances en nécromancie.

-Bien reçu. Ce sera fait ce soir. Sur ce, si tu bien m'excuser, j'veux voir personne pour le reste de la journée.

-Je te conseille néanmoins de sortir le nez de ta chambre à l'arrivée des premiers invités. Question de politesse.

Snape grommela une vague réponse affirmative et monta l'un des escaliers menant au premier étage. Il avait menti, dissimulé et usé d'euphémismes pour protéger Regulus et lui. Le tout en passant inaperçu. Et sans ressentir de culpabilité excessive. Même lorsqu'il se cloîtra dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur son lit, il ne put affirmer s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

* * *

Les premiers intrus, du point de vue du Snape renfermé et anxieux en tout cas, arrivèrent sur le coup des dix-neuf heures. Le jeune homme grommela un vague commentaire avant de sortir du lit et de rejoindre Lucius qui était allé le chercher, sachant pertinemment que les Elfes de maison avaient peur de lui et peineraient à le convaincre de mettre le pied dehors. Ils rejoignirent alors Rosier et son épouse ainsi que son frère cadet qui serrèrent vivement la main de Snape avec une moue admiratrice.

-Joli coup, Snape.

Ce dernier se força à tirer un peu sur ses commissure pour offrir un semblant de sourire de circonstance, mais n'avait qu'une envie: partir de cet endroit. Il suivit le groupe dans la salle jouxtant celle où ils allaient se réunir dans la soirée, les écoutant bavarder à propos des dernières 'missions' et autres projets, répondant de manière peu enthousiaste aux quelques questions qui lui furent adressées.

Il voulait Regulus. Là, tout de suite. C'en devenait un besoin physique, comme un manque douloureux et frustrant. Il se sentit haïr Lucius et les Rosier pour l'empêcher de pouvoir se comporter avec le jeune homme comme il le souhaitait. Et il haïrait les parents Black, et les autres... Quant au Maître...

Il se garda de prolonger ses réflexions. Le Maître était le Maître. Un autre groupe d'invité arriva et les rejoignit, suivi de près par un autre, et encore un autre. Certains se comportèrent comme précédemment envers Snape, lui accordant un petit mot de félicitation qui lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus dans son mal-être, et d'autres, la majorité des familles aristocratiques en fait, qui lui accordèrent à peine un regard.

Vint le tour des Black d'arriver. Ne pas sourire lui sembla plus dur que les rictus forcés qu'il servait depuis tout à l'heure. Orion Black passa le premier la porte, selon l'étiquette aristocrate sorcière, suivi de près par Walburga, son épouse et ensuite Regulus. Le _pater familias_, tout élégamment vêtu et de bon maintien qu'il était, n'arrivait pas à compenser l'aura d'autorité et de rigueur de sa femme. Ses yeux gris lui rappelèrent ceux de Regulus, et Snape se sentit quelque part soulagé de voir que le jeune homme avait assez peu tenu de sa mère. Cette dernière s'avançait avec un air hautain et pincé en direction de Lucius, ignorant bon nombre des personnes présentes, saluant à peine celles qui avaient déjà semblé effroyablement snobs à Snape. Après une courte discussion avec Lucius qui fit un geste en direction de Regulus puis de Snape, Walburga pose les yeux sur ce dernier, le toisant d'un air inquisiteur. Regulus s'était approché entre temps, souriant légèrement et semblant nerveux.

-Black.

-Snape.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa avant que Regulus ne reprenne la parole:

-Tu... C'était aujourd'hui?

-Ouais.

-... Ça va aller?

-Pas le choix.

-Il le méritait...

-Sans doute, oui.

-Je... hum j'aurai des questions à propos d'un sort. J'te les poserai plus tard.

-Severus Snape...

La voix posée et froide de Walburga expliqua le ton nerveux qu'avait pris Regulus sur la fin, voyant sa mère s'approcher d'eux d'un air peu engageant. Snape leva les yeux et croisa ceux, bleu acier, de la mère Black. Regulus lui ressemblait si peu...

-Madame.

-C'est donc toi qui t'es chargé de la formation de mon fils...

-Oui, madame.

-... Un Prince...

-... Oui, madame.

-... Sang-Mêlé de surcroît.

-... Oui, madame.

Les mots, bien que répétitifs, avaient du mal à sortir à force. Sa mère avait été considérée comme une traîtresse parmi le monde sorcier lorsqu'elle s'était unie à un Moldu. Sa réputation avait apparemment été transmise à son fils au vu de la réaction de Walburga qui se tourna vers Regulus.

-Un fils de Déchue au sang imparfait et le souffre-douleur de ton frère et des macaques lui servant de compagnie. Hâte-toi de changer de fréquentation dès qu'il te sera possible, Regulus. Le côtoyer est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça.

-... Il m'a beaucoup appris, Mère.

-Et tu apprendras encore plus d'autres. Allez, viens saluer les Fiddle.

Ce disant, elle fit un geste sec de la main et Regulus, après un dernier regard échangé avec son petit ami, suivit sa mère, le visage toujours aussi peu expressif que d'habitude une fois en public. Snape serra les poings, tentant de contenir sa rage. Il la détestait autant qu'elle semblait le mépriser. Tout comme Sirius. L'exact inverse, mais tout comme cet enfoiré de Sirius.

Il croisa le regard d'Orion Black posé sur lui. Le masque distant qu'il adoptait lui sembla néanmoins un peu plus indulgent envers lui. _Celui qui a rendu Regulus ainsi... _Snape cessa la Légilimancie lorsqu'il perçut un changement d'expression sur le visage aux traits encore fins de l'aristocrate. Il lui souriait légèrement. Le jeune homme ne sut vraiment quoi en penser, ni ce que ce 'ainsi' pouvait signifier. Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus car toutes les conversations se turent en une fois, imposant un silence pesant. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait brusquement changé, fébrile et glacée à la fois. Voldemort venait d'arriver et les attendait dans la grande salle annexe. Un dernier coup d'œil à Regulus pour s'assurer qu'il avait lui aussi fermé son esprit et il se rendit avec les autres dans la pièce à l'atmosphère lourde et irrésistible à la fois.

Il avait encore changé. Ses traits s'étaient estompés au profit d'autres, plus reptiliens. Ses yeux étaient devenus définitivement rouges et ses pupilles fendues donnaient à son regard un air de prédateur à la recherche d'une proie. La magie noire avait littéralement altéré le bel homme qu'il avait été un jour. Son charisme, néanmoins n'avait pas changé. Cette homme transpirait la puissance et la détermination, on avait envie de le suivre, ou plutôt on n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en travers de sa route. Voldemort était aussi terrifiant qu'attirant et Snape sentit ses mains trembler sans qu'il pût les contrôler. Tous s'assirent à la grande table dans un silence pesant et fixèrent son regard sur le sorcier qui trônait en bout et le dévisagea l'un après l'autre avant de parler:

-J'ai eu vent de quelques nouvelles durant mon séjour sur le continent. Certaines m'ont parues appréciables. D'autres moins...

Quelques Mangemorts s'agitèrent à peine, mais l'œil inquisiteur de Voldemort les avait déjà repérés. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de ce dernier lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche:

-Un mot au sujet de cette mesure pro-Moldu passée au ministère, Flaherty?

-Je... Maître, le vote était de dix voix contre soixante-quinze et je... Elle est passé entre deux autres qui...

-...Qui? Tu es conscient de ta participation à la grande machination destinée à nous mettre à terre, nous autres sorciers?

-Mais Maître, je...

-Hors d'ici, toi et les tiens. Je réfléchirai à un moyen de vous faire comprendre votre faute plus tard...

Le timbre était doux et terrible à la fois. Flaherty, quarantenaire moustachu et voisin de Snape, pâlit avant d'échanger un regard paniqué avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. Tous trois se levèrent dans des gestes mécaniques et quittèrent la pièce en silence. L'atmosphère s'était à nouveau appesantie. Snape garda les yeux fixés sur le médaillon que Voldemort portait au cou, renforçant petit à petit les faux souvenirs le concernant lui et Regulus. Hors de question de se retrouver dans cette situation, hors de question d'entraîner Regulus avec lui. Il entendit un autre nom suivit d'une remarque doucereuse et toute aussi menaçante. La réponse du concerné parut lui convenir, cette fois-ci, et un conseil lourd de sous-entendus acheva l'échange pour passer à un autre, et un autre encore. Six Mangemorts quittèrent la table, laissant Snape isolé et mal à l'aise du fait de cette position à présent trop visible donc vulnérable.

Un long silence tomba. Snape leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Voldemort avant de sentir un très léger vertige. Il fouillait sa tête à présent. Il se revit sur le banc, occupé à manger un quelconque met sorcier avec Regulus, puis eux deux occupés à un rituel quelconque et surpris par Tobias qui se jetait sur le plus jeune et lui sortant sa baguette avant de prononcer le sort fatal.

Un sourire se forma alors lentement sur le visage du mage noir.

-Intéressant...

Snape baissa les yeux après l'autorisation tacite de Voldemort et attendit le verdict, anxieux. Le ton lancé indiqua que ce dernier s'adressa à toute l'assemblée.

-Vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours, n'est-ce pas?

Des murmures se firent entendre, suivis de quelques commentaires plutôt prudents jusqu'à ce qu'une voix haut perchée et hautaine se fasse entendre:

-Maître. Il ne s'agit que d'un Sang-Mêlé. C'était la moindre des choses. Je n'y vois rien d'exceptionnel, pour ma part.

Bellatrix Black, la délicieuse belle-sœur de Lucius et cousine de Regulus. De nouveau murmures, approbatifs cette fois, montèrent.

-Elle a raison.

-Il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard.

-Un Sang-Mêlé? Mais que fait-il ici?

-Il ne peut pas avoir réussi tout seul...Pas assez sorcier pour ça...

Snape serra les poings sous la table. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Même ici, il devrait se faire discret sous peine d'avoir droit à un constant rappel de ses origines...

-Severus a fait preuve de loyauté d'une manière bien plus efficace que vous autres... Dis-moi, Bellatrix, tuerais-tu ta sœur traîtresse pour me prouver ton allégeance? Rodolphus m'a bien livré son cousin déviant et méprisable, mais toi...?

-Je...Maître, elle est encore récupérable. Il ne s'agit...que d'une amourette sans avenir avec ce Tonks, nous le savons toutes. C'est une Black après tout.

Snape entendit un reniflement satisfait du côté de Walburga et compagnie. Il refusa de regarder dans leur direction, de peur d'apercevoir le moindre malaise brouiller les yeux gris de Regulus. Il était déjà occupé à essayer de prendre clairement conscience que le Maître venait de le défendre face aux plus loyaux de ses serviteurs.

-Être un Black n'a pas empêché ton cousin de sortir de la voie la plus légitime possible, que je sache...

Bellatrix tenta de dévier la conversation, le dossier Sirius étant bien trop critique pour elle. Elle leva n doigt accusateur qu'elle pointa vers Snape et protesta:

-... Son Moldu de père s'en prenait à un Sang-Pur, Maître. Par sa faute, en plus: il l'avait amené dans le trou dégoûtant où il a toujours vécu...

-Bellatrix, ça suf...

-Regulus, tais-toi!

-Vous parlez de celui qui m'a formé ET aidé, bande d'ingrats!

-Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin?

Snape, étonné, tourna le visage vers son petit ami, voyant le jeune homme échanger un regard agacé avec sa mère avant de croiser le sien, l'air le plus indifférent possible malgré ses lèvres pincées. Bellatrix termina sa phrase avec une voix méprisante:

-Il se devait de venger un tel affront. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais pas hésité à l'inclure dans les coupables à punir, pour ma part.

-Mais tu n'as rien fait de tel, Bellatrix. Je suis... assez satisfait du geste de Severus, à vrai dire. Un geste des plus admirables, même, de la part d'un de mes disciple les plus doués.

-M...Merci, Maître.

C'étaient les premiers mots que Snape prononça depuis le début de la séance. Voldemort, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, accueillit le remerciement d'un petit signe de tête. Puis il demanda, un sourire en coin à peine décelable aux lèvres:

-Qu'as-tu ressenti à ce moment-là, dis-moi?

Snape dévisagea le mage noir malgré lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il...? Le voilà qui fouillait à nouveau sa tête... Qu'avait-il... qu'aurait-il dû ressentir ce jour-là...? De la... de l'euphorie. Oui. Et de la rage. De l'inquiétude pour son binôme et... un peu de... stupéfaction. Ça devrait suffire.

-L'expliquer est trop... complexe pour moi, Maître. Il ne me manque absolument pas.

-N'est-ce pas...

Le sourire complice envoyé par Voldemort le mit mal à l'aise. Il souhaitait en finir au plus vite avec cette séance, ne plus les voir, ne plus _Le_ voir, rester seul encore quelque temps... Il hocha légèrement de la tête et cela sembla conclure la discussion puisque le mage noir passa ensuite à un autre 'brillant' disciple. Un petit mot fut adressé à Regulus concernant ses progrès et l'année à venir. Le jeune homme approuva chaque annonce d'un petit signe de tête et échangea un regard avec Snape lors de la brève mention de la présence de ce dernier dans les environs de Poudlard du fait de son futur emploi, puis Voldemort passa aux nouvelles du monde sorcier et de ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire progresser leurs projets.

A la fin de la séance, la grande majorité des Mangemorts et assimilés s'en allèrent, pressés sans doute de retrouver une atmosphère moins oppressante que celle qu'ils avaient connue dans la soirée, tandis que celle qui resta jubilait encore, notamment à cause des remarques faites à sa progéniture tandis que Regulus gardait les yeux baissés et l'air ailleurs. Orion Black, lui, fixait Snape d'un air calme et presque bienveillant. Lucius était en discussion mondaine avec son futur beau-père, flanqué d'une Bellatrix au regard noir de contrariété. Tout ce petit monde semblait avoir quelque chose à faire, même si cela se limitait à bouder ou réfléchir. Snape, lui, se sentait vide. D'autres petits groupes quittèrent les lieux, puis vint le tour des Black. Regulus s'écarta du groupe tandis que ses parents faisaient les salutations d'usage pour se diriger vers Snape, avant de se retourner en entendant son nom lancé par sa mère d'un ton claquant. Orion s'interposa aussitôt, semblant essayer de la calmer et faisant de temps à autres quelques signes en direction des deux jeunes. Walburga pinça les lèvres et se retira avec les autres tandis qu'Orion s'approcha d'eux.

-Ta mère souhaite te voir rentrer dès que possible Regulus.

-Je ne comptais pas m'attarder ici, Père. Quelques questions à discuter avec Snape à propos du _Anima Animae_.

-Soit, mais évite d'en discuter trop longtemps, ta mère n'apprécie guère...

-...Que je partage le savoir ancien des Black avec un Sang-Mêlé, aussi stupidement doué soit-il, je sais.

Orion fit un petit sourire désolé à son fils avant de se tourner vers Snape.

-Vous me le ramenez sitôt votre discussion terminée.

-Aucun problème, Mr Black.

-Et pas un mot sur ce qui sera dit également. Certaines choses n'ont rien à faire dans des têtes aussi jeunes, c'est mon avis, bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semble pas penser ainsi.

-Nous en sommes conscient, vous savez. Et nous resterons prudents, ne vous faites aucun souci.

-Bien bien... Je vous laisse alors. Et merci encore de vous être occupé de Regulus ainsi. Il n'est pas facile à former en général.

-Je n'ai pas eu à m'en plaindre. Bonne soirée, Mr Black.

Un petit hochement de tête en guise de réponse et Orion Black avait quitté la pièce. Ne restaient encore que Lucius et les Rosier discutant d'une future tentative de forçage au ministère. Snape et Regulus se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune murmurât:

-La serre?

Snape opina du chef et se leva. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Lucius qui lui fit un signe de tête en réponse tout en continuant sa discussion. Il se rendit alors d'un pas rapide jusqu'à cette serre laissée à l'abandon où là seulement Regulus se décida à sourire un minimum tout en s'asseyant sur le banc en pierre avant de prendre la main de Snape, resté debout, dans la sienne.

-J'étais inquiet. Pas un message de toi, juste les infos lâchée par Lucius...

-Désolé, ce... il s'est passé pas mal de choses en quatre jours.

-Tu va rester chez Lucius toute la durée de tes vacances?

-Le temps de récupérer Spinner's, plutôt. Je... J'aime pas énormément cette ambiance aristo à vrai dire. Sauf ton respect, hein.

Regulus haussa des épaules.

-Aucune offense, ne t'inquiète pas. Hum, Sev, tu tiens vraiment à retourner là-bas?

-Cette baraque ne représente pas que mon père, Reg. Et elle m'appartient par héritage de toute façon. Je n'ai rien d'autre en dehors d'elle.

-Sans doute, oui... Je... J'avoue que mon expérience personnelle ne m'a vraiment permis d'y voir quelque chose de positif.

-Je suis navré que tu aies rencontré Tobias. Profondément navré, Reg.

-Il... Il était souvent dans cet état-là?

-Pas trop, non. J'évitais d'le provoquer.

Regulus resserra sa prise sur la main de Snape et baissa les yeux en murmurant:

-J'ai eu un comportement déplacé... Et j'aurai pu me défendre, je pense... Mais Merlin, ton père était terrifiant, Sev'. Je n'arrivais pas à réagir... Je déteste me sentir aussi faible... Si j'avais au moins pu réagir...

Snape se rapprocha de Regulus et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-T'as rien à te reprocher, Reg. Il y serait passé tôt ou tard.

-Je... Comment as-tu pu réussir à vivre sous le même toit que ce type toutes ces années?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais c'est terminé maintenant.

Regulus lâcha la main de Snape pour passer ensuite les bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer à lui avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit les mains de son aîné glisser dans ses cheveux à nouveau, s'attardant de temps à autre sur sa nuque, et ferma les yeux.

-Merlin, Sev', il me tarde de quitter Grimmauld...

-Tu comptes aller où?

-Où tu voudras. J'en ai assez d'avoir à faire attention sitôt qu'un autre est dans les parages...

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Et ça ne me fera pas renoncer à toi quand même.

-Ta mère me déteste.

-Elle haïrait la belle-fille qu'elle aurait elle-même choisi, tu sais.

-Rassurant...

-Sev', j'aimerais cohabiter avec toi une fois Poudlard terminé, c'est possible?

-Si d'ici là tu ne t'es pas trouvé qu...

-Arrête ça!

-... Je te vois mal vivre à Spinner's en fait. Trop glauque et moldu à ton goût, je pense.

-Tu serais avec moi, ça me suffit.

-C'est pas si simple.

-Tout comme le fait de t'avoir pour amant. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché. Regarde où nous en sommes maintenant...

-Tu m'agaces à toujours trouver des arguments valables...

-Je veux vivre avec toi dès que possible.

-Je n'ai rien de mieux que cette baraque moldue où tu t'es fait passer à tabac, Reg...

-Je m'en accommoderai. Tu n'as pas idée jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller...

-J'en ai bien peur, si.

Ils restèrent enlacés en silence quelques minutes puis Snape poussa un petit soupir.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'arranger les lieux au moins.

-Merci, Sev'.

Il sentit Regulus sourire jusqu'aux oreilles contre lui. Ce sale môme savait parvenir à ses fins. Il le revit tenir tête à sa mère au cours de la soirée et l'amorce d'altercation avec sa cousine.

-Pour ce soir, avec Bellatrix...

-Oui, je sais, pas prudent, risqué,...

-Merci.

-Hé?

Regulus tordit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir l'expression de Snape. Ce dernier lui souriait. Le jeune homme baissa à nouveau la tête et resserra son étreinte.

-Pas de quoi, Sev'. Vraiment...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, détendu cette fois. Puis finalement Snape se décida à le briser à nouveau.

-Hum, la question à me poser était réelle ou un simple prétexte?

-Oh bien réelle. Ça concernait les effets potentiellement nocifs de la belladone dans le rituel du solstice. Les risques d'intolérance me semblent un brin trop élevées... Un avis avisé?

Snape fit une moue pensive et se détacha de Regulus avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-La belladone, hn? Fais-voir ton bouquin...

Regulus sortit de sa poche un petit livre en cuir usé et le tendit à Snape. Ce dernier renvoya alors aussitôt ses préoccupations en tout genre dans un coin de son esprit et commença les commentaires concernant une possible façon d'éviter de tuer l'un des protagonistes lors de l'échange simultané de leurs esprits entre une colombe et un chat. De temps à autre au cours de leur discussion, Snape essaya de s'imaginer à Spinner's avec Regulus et finissait immanquablement par trouver la présence de ce dernier incongrue dans ce décor qu'il trouvait encore sordide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme remonter les marches du perron de Grimmauld qu'il sentit néanmoins à quel point il avait lui aussi hâte qu'il termine ses études.

**A suivre...**

**Et ainsi disparut sieur Tobias. **

**Le rythme de la suite va se faire beaucoup plus rapidement. Un paquet d'ellipses et des instants piqués ça et là. **

**Merci encore de votre lecture et de vos comm'!^^**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: P... Paaaa... Pas... Paaaas... Hum... Pazaaaaa. Pas à mmmmmh... Pas à moooo... Mouais, bon, rev'nez plus tard.

**La chaleur... Au-dessus de 25°C, chuis bonne à rien... Qui connaît _Black Books_ pourra aisément faire un parallèle avec le pauvre Mani. **

**Et donc la suite:**

Année 1977-78:

Snape ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son employeur, mais il adorait son travail.

Ce dernier travaillait pour un potioniste du chemin de Traverse à l'arrière-boutique quelque peu douteuse pour quelqu'un sachant lire entre les lignes et le fournissait en substances diverses et variées issues de la Forêt Interdite notamment. Il y envoyait régulièrement son jeune apprenti y trouver des essences plus ou moins rares et difficiles à dénicher et le laissait de temps à autre s'occuper des potions de base...jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la liste des potions utiles en magie noire était bien plus longue qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Snape se gardait bien de lui faire comprendre à quel point ce travail était presque synonyme de loisir pour lui, histoire de ne pas voir son salaire baisser.

Ses sorties fréquentes étaient connues de tous et plus personne à Pré-au-Lard ne se formalisait de le voir rentrer tard dans la nuit ou errer ci et là avec un air affairé. Les lettres relativement régulières qu'il recevait de Regulus et de Lucius lui permettaient d'avoir une idée de ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu, maintenant qu'il en était complètement coupé.

Les cauchemars qui le réveillaient fréquemment en pleine nuit et qui avaient commencé quelques jours après les funérailles de son père étaient de plus en plus difficiles à gérer à présent, par contre. Il y revivait de temps en temps la mort de Tobias, et se retrouvait avec ces yeux, vides et accusateurs à la fois, qui le fixaient encore et encore. D'autres fois, c'était sa mère qui lui reprochait sa vie actuelle, se choix, tout ce qu'il était devenu et une fois les reproches, les suppliques et les plaintes en tous genres achevés, elle prenait lentement feu tandis qu'elle l'accusait d'être responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Un autre, enfin, concernait Regulus. Il le voyait sombrer encore et encore dans un univers glacé et sombre, ses yeux mi-clos et d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il le voyait disparaître dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose, ni même crier, ni même réagir.

Snape ne pouvait savoir ce qui le paniquait le plus, ce qui arrivait à Regulus ou son indifférence- inconscience?- par rapport à ce fait... Toujours était-il qu'après s'être réveillé à cause de ce rêve-ci, il se mettait à sa table et écrivait une lettre où il demandait des nouvelles, où il lui rappelait à quel point il tenait à lui et où il se gardait bien, surtout, de mentionner ses cauchemars. Les réponses étaient généralement rapides, surprises et provoquaient un léger soulagement chez Snape qui se retrouvait pris d'une envie coriace de se rendre à Londres et vérifier de ses propres yeux que l'autre se portait aussi bien qu'il l'annonçait dans sa lettre.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva à atteindre la rentrée avec une impatience largement teintée d'anxiété, et le jour même, il se rendit à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour y voir les élèves débarquer. Il balaya le troupeau d'adolescents en tous genres à la recherche d'une paire d'yeux gris qui attendait à côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, qu'il fasse attention à elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Snape s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Regulus à ses côtés et secoua la tête d'un air désabusé en guise de « On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es pas manifesté sitôt arrivé dans un périmètre proche de ma personne, ». Ce à quoi Regulus répondit par son petit sourire en coin « J'voulais voir ce que ça donnait. » Un roulement d'yeux plus tard:

-Prêt pour cette année?

-Plus ou moins. J'espère qu'on va écraser les Serdaigle au quidditch cette fois-ci...

-Johansson est parti, ça devrait vous faciliter la tâche, non?

-Tu parles, le petit frère est aussi hargneux que lui... Merlin, comment peut-on aimer aussi mal jouer?

-Pauvre de toi.

-Hélas...

-Tu devrais y aller.

-Tu me chasses?

-Exactement. Hors de ma vue, vermisseau aristo.

-Tsss, toujours aussi civilisé, vil corbeau. Je t'enverrai le mien d'ici là.

-C'est pas un corbeau, je te signale.

-On s'en cogne, pour te citer.

-Bon courage pour cette année.

-Plutôt bonne chance.

-Feignasse.

Regulus répondit par un haussement d'épaules et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière avec un groupe qui semblait l'attendre, laissant un Snape pensif et sur le quai qu'il quitta au bout de quelques minutes. Ce dernier avait une récolte de pieds de Kobolds à faire, mine de.

* * *

La corneille se pointa au coucher du soleil et se posa sur l'arbre surplombant l'un des vieux bancs de pierre moussue sur lequel Snape attendait. Ils avaient choisis ces ruines en bordure de la Forêt Interdite pour leur accès complexe et la discrétion du passage secret qui y menait depuis le château. A la connaissance de Snape, même les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas réussi à trouver ce souterrain-là qui, au vu du bâtiment qui se tenait encore à peine debout derrière lui, devait mener à un lieu de pratiques magiques particulièrement solennelles. L'endroit était suffisamment éloigné pour dissuader quiconque venant du château de s'y rendre de nuit sous peine de devoir passer par la zone de chasse des centaures pour pouvoir espérer rentabiliser la trotte.

Snape fixa le volatile qui l'observait avec son bout de parchemin dans le bec. Leurs rapports étaient décidément singuliers: ni amicaux, ni antipathiques, ni neutres... Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Serpentard de s'impatienter au bout d'un moment.

-Bon, tu descends, oui? J't'ai amené des vers de chêne, cette fois.

L'argument sembla convaincre la corneille de quitter son perchoir et échanger son bout de parchemin contre les asticots grassouillets que l'autre lui posa à côté. Le message était court et annonçait l'arrivée imminente de Regulus. Au moment même où il termina le message, il entendit un froissement d'herbe derrière lui ainsi que deux mains familières qui se posèrent sur ses épaules.

-Faudra apprendre à ton piaf à au moins finir son boulot.

-Gienah est tout à fait efficace et satisfaisante.

-Tu parles...

-Grognon, ce soir?

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Tu m'embrasses?

-Tu réclames maintenant?

-Activement. Une semaine sans t'avoir un peu avec moi, ça aide. Alors?

Sur ce mots, Snape leva les yeux et le visage pour apercevoir celui de Regulus qui affichait un petit sourire sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Une petite échappée blanchâtre de buée indiqua que le jeune Serpentard était visiblement amusé par la situation et ne rechignait pas à répondre positivement à la requête de son petit ami en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de se redresser et de se dépêcher de se blottir contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et de celle du feu bleu qui se consumait en face d'eux. La fin d'automne avait déjà cédé la place à un hiver précoce cette année et les températures étaient passablement basses, forçant les deux jeunes gens à ajouter un sort de chauffage supplémentaire.

Les premiers mois avaient été assez laborieux en matière de retrouvailles pour eux, les disponibilités de chacun s'étant révélées restreintes et irrégulières, puis, l'année s'avançant, ils avaient réussi à convenir d'un endroit suffisamment discret pour se retrouver: les anciennes cryptes. Snape les soupçonnait d'être aussi vieilles que les Fondateurs, Regulus prétendait qu'elles l'étaient davantage au vu de la magie latente qui se faisait sentir. Et, ô chance incroyable, un des passages secrets menant hors du château aboutissait plus ou moins près, permettant à Regulus d'éviter soigneusement le coin des centaures.

Snape attendit que Regulus cessât de grelotter avant de parler:

-Des nouvelles du château?

-Tu m'manques...

-Mais encore...

-On va avoir une nouvelle prof de divination apparemment. L'actuelle ne semble pas s'adapter au climat « affrrrrrrrreusement humide et frrrrrrrroid de cet endrrrrrrrrroit ».

-Adieu mademoiselle Obienko, donc?

- L'an prochaine seulement. Ils devraient faire des interviews à partir des vacances prochaines. Intéressé?

-Aucunement. Tu m'imagines sincèrement enseigner?

-... Bof.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord. Et sinon?

-Sinon?

-Les nouvelles.

-Je viens d'apprendre par Mère que Sirius s'était payé sa propre maison avec ce que l'oncle Alphard lui a laissé...

-Jaloux?

-Atrocement.

-J'imagine que ça doit avoir plus de gueule que Spinner's...

-Ça me conviendra très bien. Juste que... ce crétin a l'air de s'en sortir si facilement alors qu'il passe son temps à tout défier. Ça m'énerve qu'il n'y ait rien qui le remette à sa place et lui rabatte son fichu caquet.

Snape fit une petite grimace et passa une main dans les cheveux de Regulus avant de la poser sur son épaule pour le garder contre lui. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné et fit une petite moue contrariée.

-Il est entré chez les Aurors, Sev...

-J'ai entendu, oui.

-Tu crois qu'on va... se rencontrer à l'avenir...?

-J'le souhaite pas. Quand bien même, je pense pas que tu aies du souci à te faire.

-Tu parles.

-T'es son frère, Regulus.

-Et je n'hésiterais pas à répliquer en cas d'attaque. Je... Plus question de rester sans réagir comme avec ton p...

-T'as rien à te reprocher. Arrête ça.

-... T'y repenses parfois?

-... De temps en temps.

-On l'oubliera.

-Sans doute, oui... Tu rentres pour ces vacances?

-Non.

Snape tourna légèrement la tête vers Regulus, un air surpris sur le visage et une petite lueur dans le regard.

-Tu...?

-...Reste pour les vacances, oui. Mère est furieuse que je manque à mes devoirs mondains, mais... comprenons-nous...les ASPICS sont très importantes, hum...

-Oh...je vois. Oui, ma foi, négliger ses études est une tendance des plus déplorables. Elle devrait être ravie d'avoir un fils aussi sérieux.

-Si tu savais... Je pourrai passer quelques jours chez toi?

-Hmm c'est petit, faudra se serrer.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection.

-J'en suis heureux... Hmmm je pensais faire un tour à Spinner's quelques jours au cours des vacances. T'es le bienvenu, bien entendu. J'aimerais commencer à changer un peu la déco. Trouver des meubles, tout ça...

-Hn? Les anciens?

-Au feu. Tous.

-Radical.

-Et définitif.

-Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main...

-Tu me tiendras chaud pour les longues soirées d'hiver là-bas.

-Et ici aussi?

-Ça va de soi.

-Nos 'un an' passés devant un feu de joie avant de le passer sous les couvertures...Merlin, je ne te cède à personne, Sev... Ah.

-Hn?

-La lune est enfin couverte.

-Ah pas trop tôt. Ouste le piaf, ça va devenir dangereux, allez, psschhht!

-Gienah apprécie moyennement.

-Veux pas l'savoir. Un sort de Vie sur le minéral, je suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne alors si elle se trouve dans le coin... Raah ouste, j'ai dit!

-Hum, tu l'as vexée...

-J'en suis fort marri.

-Insensible.

-Tout à fait. Sauf pour toi, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu.

* * *

-... Sev...?

-J't'ai dit de ne pas parler.

-Mais ça...va...

-Dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Laisse...moi me... lev...

Une main ferme de Snape plaqua à nouveau Regulus sur le lit.

-Tu viens de te faire marquer, triple buse. J'suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on met au moins deux jours à s'en remettre.

-Je ne...suis plus... un...gam...

-Jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais tu restes couché et tu te reposes en attendant.

-T'es...chiant...

-Langage, Regulus.

Sur ces mots, Snape passa une main sur le front du jeune homme pâle et fiévreux et claqua de la langue. Il n'aimait pas voir Regulus dans cet état. Il s'y était attendu pourtant, depuis des semaines voire des mois, et avait sans doute plus appréhendé que le premier concerné, mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette vision de Regulus, fébrile et contracté par la douleur, allongé dans le lit qu'ils occupaient depuis peu, l'ancien attendant d'être brûlé avec les autres meubles dans la soirée.

Le jeune Serpentard fraîchement diplômé avait annoncé sa volonté de quitter Grimmauld peu avant et d'emménager chez son mentor officiel « en vue de travaux poussés concernant certains aspects de sa spécialité ». L'accueil de la nouvelle avait été mitigé, vaguement approbateur du côté de Voldemort et consorts, clairement négatif du côté des parents Black, avec, sans grande surprise, une opposition plutôt vive de la part de Walburga. Regulus avait néanmoins tenu bon de ce côté-là et réussi à arrondir suffisamment les angles pour être encore accepté sans problème lors de brefs séjours dans la maison familiale-notamment pour revoir Kreatur.

Snape jeta un petit coup d'œil au sablier posé sur la table de nuit à côté d'une fiole. Encore un tour et il pourrait enfin faire ingurgiter à Regulus la potion censée calmer la douleur et la fièvre qu'il avait fabriquée en prévision de ce moment. L'instabilité de cette dernière une fois prête lui avait valu de devoir attendre un instant précis avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Le dernier tour de sablier commença. Un gémissement le fit baisser les yeux et voir Regulus serrer la mâchoire tandis qu'il se tenait l'avant-bras. Snape lui passa une main sur le visage et il rouvrit ses yeux, voilés et ternis par la douleur, pour le fixer d'un air impatient.

-Ça va aller, Reg... Encore quelques secondes, un petit somme et on s'y met.

Une ombre de sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui hocha la tête avant d'essayer de se redresser légèrement. Le dernier grain de sable avait rejoint le niveau du bas dans le sablier. Snape attrapa alors la fiole pour la retourner puis marmonna une formule qui donna au liquide noire une transparence soudaine et cristalline.

-C'est prêt. Et te plains pas du goût, c'est la plus efficace que je connaisse.

Regulus se contenta de grimacer en avalant le contenu et se recoucha en marmonnant un vague « Pire que l'amande, ce truc... ». Snape écarta quelques mèches collées par la sueur du front de son nouveau confrère et y posa la main, vérifiant si baisse de température il y avait ou non. La potion faisait effet correctement et bientôt le souffle de Regulus se fut calme et régulier tandis que sa fièvre tombait.

Snape se leva; il avait juste assez de temps pour rassembler l'ensemble des meubles que contenait la maison dans la cour après avoir jeté un sort de discrétion pour pouvoir ensuite en faire le feu de joie réduisant en cendre les derniers témoins de son passé. Il était en train de redoubler le sort de discrétion lorsqu'il entendit des pas traînants derrière lui. Regulus, une couverture autour des épaules, apparut alors à la porte et fit une petite moue fatiguée mais impressionnée en constatant le tas de meubles en tous genres auquel les quelques passants ne semblaient prêter la moindre attention. Sa voix était légèrement rauque de fatigue lorsqu'il parla après s'être rapproché de Snape.

-Tout y est?

-Tout, oui. On va pouvoir commencer.

-La maison va être un peu bizarre sans ces...choses.

-On trouvera de quoi meubler cette baraque une fois qu'elle aura été nettoyée de fond en comble. Et elle en a bien besoin.

-Tu refuses encore l'aide d'un Elfe de maison?

Un sourcil snapien se leva.

-Tu parles de Kreatur? Tu le vois nous observer tous les jours ensemble? Avec ta mère en guise de maîtresse absolue?

-Hum, certes...

-'Fin si tu tiens à rester à une distance raisonnable de ma personne et ce vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

-Oh certes non!

-Nous nous entendons bien... On vivra de magie en attendant de trouver de quoi occuper l'espace intérieur. Sur ce... on commence?

Regulus fit un petit hochement de tête et s'assit sur l'escalier du perron, une marche plus bas que Snape et adossé à ce dernier. Il sourit en sentant l'autre passer un bras autour de sa taille et déposer un baiser sur sa nuque avant de sortir sa baguette et invoquer un Feudeymon. Un serpent de flamme se forma alors à quelques pas, produisant le même sifflement que celui d'une bûche en train de brûler. La créature sembla regarder autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter sur les deux humains postés tout proches et de les fixer avec un bruit menaçant. Regulus sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers le serpent en marmonnant:

-N'essaye même pas.

Le serpent de flamme sembla hésiter alors puis se tourna vers les meubles et s'avança dans leur direction, laissant une traînée noire derrière lui. Sitôt le canapé touché, une autre créature se détacha du serpent. Un lézard, puis un autre serpent, et encore un autre. Tous s'immiscèrent dans les moindres recoins et bientôt tout ce qui restait du mobilier de la maison des Snape à Spinner's n'était plus qu'un gigantesque brasier maîtrisé par les deux nouveaux propriétaires à l'aide de leurs magies respectives. Au bout d'un moment, le feu sembla se laisser dominer et se contenta de grignoter ce qu'on lui avait proposé. Regulus se laissa alors aller contre Snape, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et appuya sa joue sur la tête de son cadet, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui consumaient petit à petit tout ce qui avait constitué son environnement.

-Satisfait alors?

-Plus que satisfait.

-... Tu reprends quand le travail?

-Dans deux petites semaines.

-Humpf, c'est court...

-Je reviendrai dès que possible, maintenant que la cheminée est connectée à ma piaule à Pré-au-Lard. Au pire, tu passes.

-Compte sur moi.

Ils se turent et regardèrent les carcasses des fauteuils se faire attaquer par les animaux de feu jusqu'à ce que Regulus produisît un petit bruit curieux.

-Un souci, Reg?

-Une réflexion.

-Outch.

-Haha...

-De quel ordre?

-Je t'avais déjà parlé d'une technique de séparation de l'âme combinée à celle de possession...

-Oui...

-Et on a bien vu que la possession pouvait concerner l'inanimé le plus total. Pierre, métal, etc...

-Jusqu'ici, je te suis...

-Le Feudeymon, là... il est en train de dévorer les armatures métalliques au même titre que le bois ou le tissus.

-C'est une des propriété du Feudeymon: ça brûle tout. Ou presque, pour peu que la magie de protection lancée soit plus puissante que lui. Mais à part Poudlard et le ministère de la magie, j'vois pas trop qu'est-ce que ce truc ne brûlerait pas...

-Ben...une âme...? Tu penses que ça peut détruire une âme?

-Tu veux dire une âme entière?

-Euh non, le bout d'âme qui est dans l'objet qui brûle.

-Une âme fragmentée est l'une des choses les plus instables. S'il n'y a pas de support pour lui servir de réceptacle, elle ne fait pas long feu... Hum, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-Je n'ai pas ri.

-Mais tu souris stupidement.

-Exact.

-Bref tout ça pour dire que je pense que... oui, le Feudeymon peut sans doute s'attaquer à un objet magique protégeant un fragment d'âme. Après s'il s'agit d'âme humaine...

-Justement. Je me demande si la personne qui aura placé un bout de son âme ressentira la perte de celui-ci en cas de destruction...

-Reg, tu as conscience du genre d'expérimentation qu'il faudrait faire?

-... Oui. Et je ne tenterai pas ça sur qui que ce soit. Ce genre de recherches sont purement théoriques, de toute façon. Déjà pour pouvoir séparer sa propre âme, il faut vouloir le faire...

-Et comment?

-Aucune idée pour le moment. C'est quelque chose de...douloureux d'après les livres anciens. Qui s'infligerait une chose pareille?

-Et pourquoi?

-Encore une fois, aucune idée... Mais j'aurai tout le temps d'y penser quand tu m'auras lâchement abandonné pour tes herbes et autres champignons.

-T'es jaloux?

-De champignons? Ça me ferait mal!

-Adorable Regulus Black, fraîchement marqué du sceau des Ténèbres et nécromancien porté sur la magie noire à ses heures...

-Sacrée dichotomie.

-Je t'aime.

-Aussi rare que délectable, cette petite phrase spontanée chez toi.

-Désolé.

-Oh ne t'excuse pas. Est-ce que j'ai l'air contrarié?

Sur ces mots, Regulus tourna la tête et afficha un sourire fatigué mais enchanté. Il s'avança pour embrasser Snape en murmurant un « Je t'aime aussi. » puis bâilla tout en retournant son regard vers les flammes qui fouinaient à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre à manger parmi ce qu'on leur avait ordonné de brûler. Snape fit une petite moue en entendant bâiller une deuxième fois Regulus.

-Fatigué, hein...

-Trop de choses en une soirée pour Regulus Black.

-Regulus Black peut aller se reposer alors.

-Regulus Black attendra que Severus Snape daigne monter avec lui dans leur chambre

-Alors Severus Snape va renvoyer le Feudeymon. Les voir fouiner les cendres de la sorte lui briserait presque le cœur.

-Severus Snape est un grand sensible.

-Si Regulus Black savait...

-Oh mais Regulus Black le sait. Et il en profite allègrement.

-Andouille.

-On monte?

-J'te suis.

**A suivre...**

**Et les voilà tous les deux Mangemorts... L'début d'la fin, en somme. **

**Merci pour les reviews, encore et toujours, et pour vos avis.^^**

**Que le coup de soleil vous évite comme le moustique la citronnelle.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: *parti en vacances*

**Hmmm pause cerveau et internet en ce moment: je ne publie que mes trucs écrits. Du coup, pour celles qui lisent Juste une question de temps, je vais leur demander de patienter encore un peu. ^^;**

**Et donc pour la suite:**

Snape ne savait plus quoi faire.

L'année 1979 avait pourtant commencé d'une manière qui leur convenait à tous deux: exécution réussie de certains amis de Tobias via un accident de voiture en apparence assez banal, consultation finalement possible des Ouvrages Interdits en magie noire de la bibliothèque de Poudlard grâce à un passage plus que secret retrouvé dans une note visiblement ancienne- Regulus ayant sauté sur l'occasion pour accéder enfin à ce fameux _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_ cité dans quelques rares livres de nécromancie avancée-, Pettigrew qui venait enfin de livrer des informations précieuses au sujet de l'Ordre du Phœnix,... Tout semblait leur confirmer la victoire certaine de leur camp tôt ou tard pourtant...

Pourquoi, dans ce cas, tout semblait confirmer le contraire alors que l'année se terminait? Pourquoi Regulus s'était-il enfermé dans un mutisme pensif et inquiétant depuis l'été, rendant l'atmosphère de Spinner's End douloureusement lourde lorsqu'il était de retour de Pré-au-Lard? Snape avait beau essayé de faire parler le jeune homme à ce sujet, ce dernier s'obstinait à refuser de répondre d'une manière claire, prétextant qu'il ne saisissait pas ce que Snape voulait, et l'Occlumancie qu'il avait lui-même enseigné à Regulus se retrouva ainsi retournée contre lui.

Il avait craint au début que le silence opiniâtre du jeune homme marquait le début de l'amenuisement de leur relation. Il n'en était rien au final. Regulus se montrait toujours aussi affectueux en dehors de ses périodes de recherches et réflexions solitaires, et recherchait même davantage le contact, prenant Snape dans ses bras et le serrant sans dire un mot avant de lui affirmer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne regrettait rien avec un sourire calme et triste à la fois. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous deux installés sur l'unique fauteuil du salon, Regulus adossé à l'accoudoir et les genoux sur l'autre, assis sur les genoux de Snape dans cette position devenue habituelle au fil des heures passées à étudier ensemble. La neige avait commencé à tomber depuis la veille et, du fait de leur statut somme toute assez bas au sein des Mangemorts, leurs activités étaient devenues plutôt restreintes depuis quelques jours, après que Voldemort fut retourné sur le continent à la recherche d'un énième artefact magique.

Snape fixait le feu qui ronflait et pétillait de temps à autre dans la cheminée, rassemblant ses souvenirs tandis qu'il caressait distraitement les cheveux d'un Regulus rêveur. Ce dernier avait commencé à 'déchanter' concernant les activités des Mangemorts vers le printemps, après s'être vu demander d'éliminer une famille de Sang-Mêlés liée à l'Ordre. Il était revenu choqué et avait refusé de parler jusqu'à ce que Snape le convainquit de la 'nécessité de ce genre de perte', ainsi que Voldemort lui avait répété à lui aussi en apercevant le doute sur son visage à chaque retour de mission.

Ce fut la première fois, ce soir-là, que Snape vit Regulus pleurer.

Il serra un peu plus le jeune homme dans ses bras, ce dernier se calant davantage contre lui en retour. Les missions s'étaient enchaînées, et les larmes de Regulus s'étaient petit à petit taries. Snape pensa un moment qu'il avait fini par se persuader du bien-fondé de ces... 'expéditions punitives' ou plus communément appelées assassinats, puis conclut amèrement qu'il n'en était pas spécialement réjoui. Il se refusa néanmoins à admettre qu'ils avaient peut-être fait une erreur. Il sentit Regulus sourire légèrement lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de glisser à nouveau pensivement les mains dans ses cheveux.

Et cet été alors... Ce fameux jour où ils avaient dû accompagner Voldemort afin de faire parler des ossements si anciens que la langue qui en sortit leur fut parfaitement inconnue. Voldemort avait alors pris un air de défi et avait parlé en Fourchelangue au crâne qui lui avait répondu dans les même intonations. Il apprirent alors qu'il venaient d'interroger le crâne de Herpo l'Infâme, mage noir et grec de son état. Le premier à avoir répertorié le Basilic... Snape se souvint que Regulus et lui avaient échangé des regards perplexes, se demandant quelle utilité pouvait bien avoir l'interrogatoire d'un sorcier des temps antiques étant donné que Voldemort était parfaitement au courant de l'existence d'un Basilic dans les sous-sols de Poudlard.

A la fin de la discussion, le mage noir avait affiché un petit sourire satisfait et lâché un « Je serai celui qui repoussera les limites de ton art, Regulus, grâce à toi et à ce vieux fou de Herpo... Et c'est ce qui m'assurera une victoire permanente... éternelle... Vous m'avez été des plus utiles ce soir, je saurai vous en remercier. Sur ce, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez vous retirer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Regulus avait alors pris son air le plus neutre et s'était légèrement incliné en guise de reconnaissance avant de prendre congé avec un Snape surpris de la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait gardé un air fermé et pensif ainsi que les lèvres closes durant tout le trajet, et ce malgré les nombreux coups d'œil interrogateurs de son compagnon. Il n'avait daigné enfin répondre à ces regards qu'une fois la porte de leur domicile fermée. Il s'était alors brusquement retourné et avait dit d'un air contrarié.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié ce que le Maître a dit tout à l'heure, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Snape avait cligné des yeux, surpris puis relancé, incrédule:

-Comment ça?

-Cette histoire de repousser les limites de la nécromancie...

-Et?

-Ça ne me plaît pas. Pas du tout.

-...T'es jaloux?

-Que...? Non, je...

-C'est quoi alors?

-Je... C'est...

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec le fait de se dépasser afin d'en finir rapidement avec cette fichue guerre larvée?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce... Tu ne vois aucun problème avec ce qu'il a dit, toi?

-Aucun...Hormis le fait qu'il a dû titiller ton ego de nécromancien averti, bien sûr. Et tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, crois-moi.

-Mais Sev, tu... euh...

Regulus s'était alors mordu la lèvre d'un air las. Il avait ensuite secoué la tête et murmuré:

-Je dois être jaloux, sans doute...

-Reg, oublie ce qu'il a dit, c'est... il aime se mettre en avant, tu ne le changeras pas.

Il avait répondu d'un signe de tête accompagné d'une moue avant de relever les yeux vers ceux de Snape. Il avait à présent un air déterminé.

-Demain, je t'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard. J'aurai des livres à consulter à Poudlard...

-Un jour ou l'autre, tu finiras par te faire pincer, Reg...

-Ne mets pas en doute ma discrétion, je te prie.

Ce disant il l'embrassa rapidement et lui prit la main.

-Allons nous coucher, je sens que la nuit prochaine sera courte...

Et en effet, Regulus passa la nuit entière à consulter, noter, recopier Merlin sut quoi, et avait réitéré la chose à l'occasion, revenant de plus en plus enfermé dans ses pensées. Ce soir-là ne semblait pas déroger à cette nouvelle règle, puisque lorsque Snape tendit un peu la tête pour apercevoir son expression, il ne put que constater le froncement et la moue contrariés du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Snape poussa alors un soupir, provoquant la levée d'un regard surpris vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev?

-A quoi tu penses encore?

-A rien...

Et sur ces mots, il reprit son regard un peu fuyant et fermé, au grand agacement de Snape.

-Reg, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, j't'en prie.

-Arrête avec ça, s'il te pl...

-T'es encore sur ce que le Maître a dit cette été, hein? Avec Herpo etc...

Le silence du plus jeune fut une réponse suffisamment éloquente pour qu'il relançât:

-Tes soudaines recherches...elles portent sur quoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh que si. T'es plus le même depuis ce temps.

-Je... je ne m'en aperçois pas, désolé. Je ferai des efforts. Promis.

-Reg, dis-moi au lieu de me laisser à l'écart de la sorte.

Regulus se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant.

-Tu n'apprécierais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-Sev, et si on s'était trompés?

-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Les Mangemorts, le Maître, tout ça... Si on... avait fait le mauvais choix?

-Reg, tu as idée de ce que tu dis?

-Herpo, tu sais qui c'était?

-Euh le type qui a découvert comment créer un Basilic, non?

-Pas seulement.

-... Je t'écoute.

-Les Horcruxes, tu sais ce que c'est?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-C'est un fragment d'âme humaine insérée dans un objet et qui permet ainsi de survivre même après la perte de son corps.

-... D'accord. Et le rapport avec Herpo l'Infâme?

-Il fut le premier à créer un Horcruxe. Et à en détailler la fabrication, le procédé, tout ça.

-... C'est de ça dont ils parlaient alors? Des Horcruxes?

-Je pense, oui. Il y avait un mot récurrent dans leur conversation. C'était le nom ancien des Horcruxes... et je pense que... Voldemort...

-Le Maître.

-Voldemort cherche à en créer... Il en a sans doute déjà cachés quelques uns.

-Mais...où est le problème?

-Il ne veut pas spécialement défendre la cause sorcière. Il veut l'immortalité, rien d'autre. Sa propre puissance. A nos dépends, Sev. Tu as idée de ce qu'il faut pour séparer son âme?

-... Un sort de euh...

-Non. Pas de sort. Un meurtre de sang froid, sans aucun remord. Voilà ce qu'il faut pour séparer ton âme de façon quasi-irréversible.

-... Des meurtres, on en a déjà commis, Reg...

-Et ça nous ronge. Je le vois bien. Et je le sens. Ni toi ni moi n'arrivons à passer une nuit ou un jour sans revoir leurs visages. Et lui, il... parvient à ne plus les voir. Pour peu qu'il ait jamais regretté quoi que ce soit...

Un silence de plomb était tombé dans la pièce, seul le feu continuait de brûler comme si de rien n'était. Snape sentait à présent comme un poids sur sa poitrine, et Regulus s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fixés sur ses mains pâles et l'air d'un enfant attendant le reproche précédant la punition. Snape ferma les yeux quelques secondes et essaya de faire le point. Les Horcruxes, les assassinats quasi-arbitraires, l'immortalité et puis le doute... Il rouvrit ses yeux brusquement. Le doute... le poids sur la poitrine, oppressant et qui croissait tandis qu'il essayait de le combattre... Et puis Regulus qui porta le coup final en murmurant doucement:

-Je crois qu'on a fait une sacrée erreur, Sev. La pire jamais décidée de notre vie.

Snape eut l'impression de son sang venait de quitter ses veines pour le laisser immobile et glacé malgré le feu qui ronronnait tout près. Il sentit Regulus bouger dans son étreinte et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les deux prunelles grises qui le fixaient avec crainte et inquiétude avant de redescendre.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'apprécierais pas...

Il tenta alors de se libérer des bras de Snape. Peine perdue, ce dernier le serra davantage contre lui avant de lui murmurer:.

-T'avise pas de partir, Reg... Tu as tiré tes conclusions, j'en reste aux miennes: des pertes sont parfois nécessaires dans une situation de guerre. C'est malheureux, sordide, atroce... mais c'est inévitable. S'il veut l'immortalité, grand bien lui en fasse, ce qui compte, c'est que nous parvenions à faire valoir nos revendications... et que je t'aie avec moi. Le reste m'importe peu.

-Mais il...

-Il continuera à agir comme bon lui semble, je n'interviendrai pas. A moins qu'il ne touche à un de tes cheveux. En dehors de ça, je laisse faire.

Il se sentit plus léger après avoir mis en mot ses pensées. Aucune hésitation n'avait été faite et il trouva ses dires cohérents. Regulus, lui, l'observait à présent avec une expression indéchiffrable mais qui indiquait clairement à la fois qu'il restait lui aussi campé sur ses positions. Snape soupira et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Reg. J'ai bien compris que... tu n'étais plus à l'aise avec ce qu'être un Mangemort signifie. Soit...soit. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne quitte pas les rangs du Maître comme ça. Je... J'te demande de réfléchir...

-Je n'ai fait que ça, Sev...

-Bon...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, presque palpable tant l'atmosphère était tendue. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, Regulus baissa les yeux et murmura tout bas.

-Je ferai comme si de rien n'était... Parce que je sais que tu aurais des ennuis en conséquence.

-Merci, R...

-Mais qu'une chose soit claire. Que Voldemort touche à un cheveu de ceux qui me sont chers et je m'arrange pour le lui faire payer.

Le ton était dur et sans réplique, de même que le regard gris acier qui l'accompagna. Snape tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et accessoirement Regulus en lâchant un petit rire peu convainquant et en répliquant d'un ton aussi doux que possible:

-Il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi ou à Kreatur, idiot. Contente-toi de rester discret. Cette guerre va finir un jour, je te le promets.

-Oh certes oui... Encore faudra-t-il qu'on y survive...

-On survivra... Peu importe ce que ça coûtera, on survivra.

Snape tenta alors de réprimer l'image de Regulus disparaissant dans les ténèbres, si récurrente certaines nuits et déposa un baiser contre la tempe de ce dernier avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Regulus semblaient l'implorer, lui signifier que l'avenir n'allait certainement pas être aussi optimiste qu'il voulait bien se forcer à le croire. Il grimaça légèrement en repensant à son rêve puis blottit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme en murmurant:

-Si je te perds, je perds tout... Fais pas l'con, Reg. J't'en prie...

Une main lui frotta gentiment la nuque tandis que l'autre lui répondit sur le même ton:

-Pour toi, Sev... Uniquement pour toi...

**A suivre...**

**Oui oui, à suivre. Hm? Happy end? Fin tragique? Bah vous verrez, hein!**

**Mes excuses les plus plates pour les reviewers (vous gérez grave à donf, sérieuksse), j'vais essayer de me remuer les fesses pour au moins vous répondre. **

**D'ici la prochaine fois, bonne semaine à tous!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Après le tintouin à Londres, qui irat prétendre que c'est à moi?

**Yop!**

**Hum... Mon idée pour me permettre d'écrire un peu plus sur eux...**

-...Et Finnegan?

-Le fils?

-Oui.

-Blessé au bras.

-... Rosier et Wilkes?

-... Se sont faits avoir.

Regulus baissa nerveusement les yeux sur le plancher, à moitié assis sur la table de la cuisine- habitude acquise à Spinner's- et resta silencieux un petit moment avant de marmonner:

-Comment tu as pu t'en sortir avec juste une égratignure...?

-Hé, en plein visage.

-Je réparerai ça.

-J'y compte bien.

Le manque de réponse fit se détourner le plus âgé de la casserole qu'il était occupé à remuer jusqu'alors et jeter un œil au jeune homme à la mine soucieuse. Il se retourna avec un petit soupir.

-Tu te fais encore du mouron pour ton Elfe, c'est ça?

-Voldemort l'a réquisitionné pour ce soir. J'ai de quoi, non?

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, il a juste besoin d'une magie différente de la sienne. Sinon tu penses, il ne t'aurait jamais demandé un Elfe, vu comment il les toise chez les Malefoy...

-Justement...

-Arrête de t'imaginer le pire dès lors que l'un de nous deux sort de chez lui. Il va revenir, ton Kreatur.

-Oh ça oui. Je lui ai demandé de le faire sitôt la mission terminée. Euh à ce propos...

-Tu rentres à Grimmauld ce soir?

-Précisément.

-Pas de problème. Pense juste à me fermer cette coupure avant de partir.

-L'onguent a fini d'agir?

-Ça picote encore un peu. D'ici une dizaine de minutes...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, à peine dérangé par le léger bruit des chocs de la cuillère en bois contre la casserole que tenait Snape. Ce dernier venait de réchapper d'une mission passablement dangereuse où les Aurors avaient apparemment pris de l'avance sur eux et les avaient attendus sur place. La mission fut un échec retentissant et les survivants étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir eu à rendre leur rapport ce soir-là, Voldemort étant absent pour quelques jours. Il resterait ainsi un moyen de se rattraper et éviter les Impardonnables.

Snape était soucieux, néanmoins: avec Karkaroff et Dolohov à Azkaban depuis janvier, leurs actions devenaient de plus en plus risquées. Certains noms étaient tombés, ce maudit Karkaroff n'hésitant pas à vendre ses confrères pour alléger sa peine au maximum; mais pas les plus importants. Ni le sien ou celui de Regulus non plus.

Il jeta un autre regard à ce dernier qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, un léger froncement de sourcils et le regard fixe, et retira ensuite la casserole du feu avant de se poster devant Regulus qui leva un regard anxieux et un peu surpris vers lui. Snape força un petit sourire pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait rien en être de ses inquiétudes et lui caressa doucement la joue, geste qui le calmait relativement efficacement, puis pointa la balafre rouge sur laquelle une espèce de pommade bleue avait été appliquée.

-Pique plus. Rends-moi beau, tu veux bien?

Le clignement d'yeux gris suivi d'un sourire amusé malgré lui signifia à Snape que son effet de détournement était réussi. Regulus prit sa baguette et la pointa vers le nez de l'autre tout en essayant de prendre un air sérieux.

-Monsieur Snape, je ne vois guère où et comment améliorer votre personne de façon à ce que vous me plussiez davantage. Ne me demandez pas l'impossible, je vous prie.

Et ce disant, il entama le sort de cicatrisation, un petit sourire en coin. Snape pensa un moment avoir réussi à lui ôter ses préoccupations de l'esprit mais peine perdue, à la moitié du sort, le léger froncement était déjà de retour.

* * *

Snape était impatient. Il avait entendu le matin-même une certaine prophétie qui lui avait sauvé la mise lors de la réunion avec les Mangemorts rescapés de la mission ratée, et lui avait fait, par la même occasion, gagner l'estime de son Maître.

Ce dernier l'avait félicité et remercié de son "action réelle et concrète dans la progression de ses projets" et l'avait convié à assister à une séance à laquelle seuls ses plus proches collaborateurs pouvaient assister. Bellatrix et les autres en étaient devenus verts de rage et Snape avait hâte de raconter ça à Regulus lorsqu'il serait revenu de Grimmauld. Voilà deux jours déjà qu'il était retourné dans la maison familiale des Black pour se rassurer sur le bien-être de son Elfe de maison, et Snape commençait à se demander quand l'autre aurait l'intention de rentrer.

Il passa la porte de la maison et nota avec un soulagement certain la lumière à l'étage. Regulus était rentré. Il posa son sac dans un coin et monta les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre où il trouva le jeune homme assis sur leur lit, les yeux fixés au sol.

-T'es rentré depuis longtemps?

Regulus releva son visage pour fixer Snape en silence. L'expression perdue mêlée de colère, de tristesse et de désespoir qu'il lut dans son regard le frappèrent, lui faisant perdre alors son enthousiasme fier. Quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave. Snape demanda prudemment:

-Kreatur va bien?

-... Il est vivant.

Le ton était neutre et le regard baissé à nouveau. Snape hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui demander doucement:

-... Reg, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Regulus garda les yeux au sol et fit quelques gestes nerveux de la tête et de la main avant de finalement répondre:

-Il... Je n'aurais jamais dû lui laisser Kreatur. Il a...

Il se tourna vivement vers Snape, prêt à continuer sa phrase, mais se contenta finalement de le fixer d'un air hésitant et perdu. La corneille s'agita dans sa cage, le faisant regarder ailleurs et garder le silence par la même occasion. Snape décida de le relancer:

-C'est en rapport avec les Horcruxes?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

-... Il a... tué quelqu'un devant Kreatur, c'est ça?

Un autre hochement affirmatif. Regulus continuait de fixer son oiseau d'un air pensif.

-...Et...? Autre chose?

Le ton était patient mais Snape était inquiet intérieurement. Très inquiet.

-Reg, si Kreatur va bien, pourquoi tu...?

-Oublie... Je le protège trop.

Regulus avait répliqué d'un ton sec tout en ramenant ses yeux sur Snape. Son regard était désormais fixe et franc. Mais quelque chose n'allait toujours pas. Même le petit sourire qui accompagna la remarque ne dupa aucunement Snape. Regulus avait quelque chose en tête et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher? T'as l'intention de faire quoi, Reg?

-Rien.

-Me prends pas pour un con... Il a fait quoi pour te mettre dans cet état?

-Il a... abusé. Encore et toujours abusé. Assassiné sans aucune raison autre que sa propre foutue puissance, profité des pouvoirs et de la crédulité de Kreatur,... Ce type a dépassé les bornes!

-Reg, fais pas d'connerie...

Le regard gris s'était assombri de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait avant de se brouiller en entendant la supplique de Snape. Regulus secoua la tête et souffla:

-Je ne peux plus te suivre...

-Reg...

-Mais je t'ai promis de ne pas me faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas? Alors... ne t'inquiète pas... Rien ne va changer en apparence. Je te le promets à nouveau.

Le sourire qui accompagna cette dernière phrase provoqua chez Snape une brusque envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il put, espérant que l'autre ne ferait pas de même. Il le fit, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces et lui murmurant quelque parole rassurante à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou et de dire d'un ton calme:

-Sev... J'en ai envie, là... Dis-moi que tu veux bien...

Snape se sentit, pour une raison obscure, au bord des larmes et le cœur lourd. Rien n'était différent pourtant de leurs habitudes, et pourtant... Il ferma les yeux tout en laissant Regulus glisser ses mains sous son pull pour le lui enlever avant de l'embrasser à son tour sur les lèvres, sentant l'autre répondre d'une manière désespérément enthousiaste. Il sentit que le moindre mouvement de recul ou de refus était à proscrire et se contenta de se laisser guider par Regulus tandis que ce dernier l'allongeait sur le lit avant de s'installer sur lui à califourchon et de mettre fin au baiser.

Ils se regardèrent alors mutuellement dans les yeux, en silence, chacun tentant de faire passer le maximum de sentiments possible, suppliant l'autre de... aucun n'aurait pu mettre en mot ce qu'ils se communiquèrent durant cet instant auquel Regulus mis fin en se penchant à nouveau pour s'emparer des lèvres de Snape et poursuivre ce qu'il avait amorcé...

Aucun ne put dire quelle heure il était lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, réveillés par les bruits de Gienah dans sa cage. La corneille semblait particulièrement agitée et sautait sur les barreaux de sa cages entre deux pauses pendant lesquelles elle fixait les deux garçons allongés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit. Regulus, la tête appuyée sur le torse de Snape, lui rendit son regard d'un air apaisé et triste à la fois. Snape les observa l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle et sentit que quelque chose lui échappait à cet instant précis. Il se permit néanmoins de grogner un:

-Calme ton piaf, Reg.

-J'aimerais bien, tu sais...

Snape voulut répliquer, lui dire ce quelque chose qui restait bloqué dans sa gorge malgré lui. Il eut beau se forcer, rien ne sortit. Il bâilla alors et entendit Regulus dire d'un ton amusé:

-Rendors-toi, va. Je vais la sortir de la chambre... on a dû la déranger suffisamment tout à l'heure, résultat elle se venge.

-Mouais...

Le déclic se fit lorsqu'il vit la main sur laquelle s'appuya Regulus pour s'extirper du lit sortir de son champ de vision. Il l'attrapa brusquement, faisant se retourner le jeune homme qui le regarda, surpris, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, semblant lire à l'avance ce que Snape allait lui dire:

-Reg, fais pas l'con, j'te dis...

Regulus clignait des yeux avant de sourire avec une tendresse qui contrastait douloureusement avec ce qu'il exprimait depuis quelque temps. Il se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre:

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te causerai jamais aucun souci. Rendors-toi. Je reviens.

Ce disant, il se dégagea et enfila quelques vêtements avant de se diriger vers la cage où il parla tout bas à sa corneille, puis transporta le volatile dans la pièce d'à côté. Snape, entre-temps, s'était emmitouflé dans les couvertures et, sentant le sommeil revenir, ferma les yeux en priant pour qu'aucun rêve ne le réveillât. Il avait déjà le cœur assez lourd pour revoir ses angoisses s'imposer à lui.

* * *

Regulus ne revint pas. Ni le soir même ni le lendemain ni le jour d'après encore... Snape était littéralement mort d'inquiétude et rage contre lui-même. Il l'avait vu venir. Il avait su que Regulus n'en resterait pas là malgré ses promesses... et il l'avait laissé partir... Il veilla tant qu'il put en attendant une quelconque nouvelle ou le retour de son petit ami, se reprochant continuellement l'absence soudaine de ce dernier.

Au matin du cinquième jour, après s'être finalement endormi, épuisé, il fut réveillé par un froissement léger. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, désorienté.

-R...Reg? Reg, t'es rentré?

Silence.

Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil avec un soupir triste avant d'entendre à nouveau ce bruit de froissement suivi d'un cliquetis sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête en direction du son et aperçut la corneille qui sautillait sur la table du salon.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait hors de sa cage...? Il se leva ensuite, dressant l'oreille en espérant entendre quelque chose lui indiquant qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette maison. Le silence à nouveau, que brisa un croassement de la part du volatile qui se mit à tapoter du bec sur la table.

Snape tourna à nouveau les yeux vers elle et aperçut finalement le parchemin recouvert de l'écriture fine de Regulus. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se mit à parcourir la maison en l'appelant, en vain. Il retourna au salon finalement, légèrement essoufflé et profondément déçu. Regulus avait dû venir pendant qu'il s'était assoupi... Il se décida à prendre le parchemin que la corneille n'avait pas quitté et s'assit pour le lire.

_Severus,_

_je te demande tout d'abord de me pardonner pour ce que je suis sur le point de faire, ou ai déjà fait selon le moment où tu liras cette lettre._

_Je suis parti détruire cet Horcruxe qui a failli coûter la vie à Kreatur. Voldemort a dépassé les bornes que j'avais posées, tu ne pourras pas me reprocher d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête. Quand bien même, je reste persuadé que mon geste n'est pas mauvais, même s'il va me coûter cher. Très cher._

_Je ne reviendrai pas, plus rien ne sera comme avant et ça me brise plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Ma décision est prise et irrévocable, néanmoins. Il fallait que j'agisse, tu comprends? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime sans réagir. Tu le savais, Sev, alors ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît._

_Les indications que je vais te donner ne doivent en aucun cas être divulguées à quiconque, pas même Kreatur, trop attaché à la maison des Black pour pouvoir tenir sa langue. Elles concernent cet Horcruxe, ainsi que l'endroit où je serai désormais. Il y a une grotte dont les coordonnées se situent au dos de cette lettre. Son accès est difficile et nécessite du sang frais. Le lac qui s'y trouve est rempli d'Inferi, le moindre contact avec l'eau les réveille pour attaquer et entraîner avec elles l'imprudent ou le désespéré qui aura osé plonger sa main. Voilà tout ce que tu as à savoir. Le reste ne concerne que moi. NE commets PAS l'imprudence et la folie de me chercher. C'est trop tard._

_Dorénavant, Sev, je vais te demander de vivre cette guerre sans moi. Agis comme si tu ne savais pas, je t'ai assez peu donné d'indication pour me rassurer à ce propos. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, absolument rien. Sans toi, je n'aurais rien vécu de ma vie, alors je t'en prie, ne mets pas la tienne en danger à cause de moi. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Et à toi non plus. Hors de question que tu payes la plus grosse erreur de ma vie: devenir Mangemort. Sache néanmoins que je ne regrette pas un seul instant passé en ta compagnie. Les seuls remords que j'emporte avec moi seront de ne pas pouvoir en vivre davantage et de te laisser porter le fardeau de ce secret seul._

_Cette lettre n'est pas un adieu définitif, toutefois. Tu as bien lu. Cette guerre finira tôt ou tard, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Je garde ainsi l'espoir de te revoir un jour, et me suis arrangé de la pire façon possible. Cette lettre est un Horcruxe. Le mien. Mon égoïsme m'a poussé à prendre une vie afin de me permettre de rester accroché à ce monde. Te revoir un jour, Sev, c'est ce qui me permet de partir sans regrets et d'attendre. Tu viendras me chercher, n'est-ce pas? Pas tout de suite. Quand la guerre sera terminée. Égoïste et lâche, je sais, mais il est hors de question de te compromettre également en des temps aussi instables. Je t'ai laissé des instructions dans un livre, celui qui se trouve à côté de la cage de Gienah. S'il arrive qu'au cours de cette guerre, tu en viennes à ne plus souhaiter me revoir, ou que ta vie soit irrémédiablement condamnée, brûle cette lettre avec un Feudeymon (les autres sorts seront inutiles). Si je ne peux plus te revoir, fais-moi partir; un monde sans toi ne vaut plus grand-chose pour moi._

_Je te demande à nouveau de me pardonner, Sev. Je suis conscient de mon égoïsme et de ses conséquences détestables. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'épargner une telle épreuve, mais je ne vois aucune autre solution valable. Que tu décides de rester fidèle à Voldemort ou non, peu me chaut. Vis, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Vis au-delà de cette guerre et peut-être- je l'espère- nous nous reverrons._

_Merci encore pour tout. Je t'aime._

_Regulus_

_P.S: J'en ai profité pour rendre sa liberté à Gienah, bien que je me doute qu'elle restera malgré tout avec toi. Elle t'aime bien, finalement._

Snape replia lentement la lettre d'un air calme avant de fermer les yeux. Le vide... Il ne ressentait plus rien... Son visage se contracta ci et là, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient et contre un chagrin trop violent pour être supportable. Il finit par céder devant ce combat inégal et se mit à sangloter, criant, appelant par intermittence le nom de Regulus en vain. La corneille le regardait en silence, visiblement étrangère à la chape de tristesse et de désespoir qui avait englouti la maison et la vie de son propriétaire.

**A suivre...**

**Oui oui, à suivre. **

**Hum, en espérant que ça passe. Au pire, vous savez où cliquer pour me faire connaître le fond d'vot' pensée.  
**

**Hmmm Un été frais, que du bonheur. Pourvu qu'ça dure!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Nix à moi, tout ça. Pis c'est bien dommage, parce que pour le Regulus, vous en auriez bouffé à la pelle dans les derniers films. XD

**Oups, désolée... Allée voir le dernier film hier pis... m'disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose... Sorry sorry.**

**Le dernier chapitre, donc. Puis on passe à l'épilogue.**

Suite à cet événement, Snape se mit à haïr la nuit autant qu'il l'attendait. Parce qu'il savait inéluctablement qu'il rêverait, qu'il y reverrait Regulus et qu'à son réveil, la douleur du vide qu'il ressentait, à l'image de la place à ses côtés, le briserait encore un peu plus.

Et il devait commencer une journée supplémentaire à feindre l'indifférence, à ignorer les regards soupçonneux de certains, compatissant devant la lâcheté et la traîtrise de celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile et formé de son mieux, à les maudire tous autant qu'ils étaient tout en se soumettant aux volontés du Maître qui, en apprenant la disparition du jeune Black par sa propre bouche, lui avait 'pardonné' cette offense sous prétexte de sa fidélité indéniable. Et accessoirement à cause des faux-souvenirs qui lui laissant sous-entendre que Regulus avait découvert pour les Horcruxes et comploté à l'insu de Snape... Utiliser l'intelligence de son Maître pour la retourner contre lui... Fut un temps, Snape se serait reproché lui-même un tel procédé mais à présent, plus grand-chose importait pour lui si ce n'était sa survie, comme Regulus le lui avait demandé.

Le revoir un jour...

Cette seule pensée lui permit de supporter l'absence de cette partie de lui que Regulus avait emportée. Survivre coûte que coûte et attendre la fin de cette guerre, puis le revoir.

Il savait qu'aucun de l'un et l'autre camp ne les laisserait en paix, qu'il leur faudrait se cacher à nouveau, mais peu lui importait. Le revoir, le revoir... Il pouvait passer des soirées à ressasser cette pensée, jusqu'à ce que La Corneille, comme il l'appelait désormais, vînt se poser près de lui et le fixer, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à attendre. Il sentait alors des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il souriait de voir sa solitude curieusement partagée et finissait immanquablement par s'endormir, épuisé moralement et émotionnellement, impatient et appréhendant à la fois de voir dans quel rêve il allait retrouver cette paire d'yeux gris qui lui manquait autant.

* * *

La musique était trop forte, juste ce qu'il fallait, la lumière pas assez bien répartie dans la pièce surchauffée et chargée d'effluves d'alcool, de tabac et de sueur, Snape ne demandait pas mieux. Tout ce qui pouvait le changer de l'atmosphère huppée et sans accroc du manoir Malefoy lui convenait ce soir-là.

Il venait d'être désigné parrain du futur héritier de Lucius, apprenant par la même occasion qu'il avait été accepté pour remplacer un Slughorn vieillissant et sans doute lassé de l'éducation au poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard. Il y travaillerait en tant qu'espion pour Voldemort dès la rentrée du printemps.

Il balaya d'un vague regard la pièce où il se trouvait, assis en retrait dans un coin mal éclairé et sale. Rien de tel que les pubs de Spinner's pour lui faire oublier un instant le monde sorcier. Le monde moldu tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu et qui se limitait à ça: les pubs à l'atmosphère étouffante, les rues grises et les contacts indésirables. Il se sentit sourire amèrement en fixant le verre d'alcool fort qui le rendrait, il le savait, malade à en crever au retour.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Il n'était même pas ivre et se sentait déjà dans un état second. Il se concentra un peu sur la couleur ambrée du liquide et la réponse à la raison de son mal-être chronique s'imposa à lui: le monde continuait autour de lui, tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la gangue de sa mélancolie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'_il_ emporte avec lui toute sa motivation et son ambition...?

Snape claqua de la langue, contrarié.

Il n'aurait jamais dû _le_ prendre en charge. Jamais dû _en_ tomber amoureux. Jamais dû _le_ laisser partir...

Il avala une autre gorgée d'alcool, laissant le liquide âcre lui piquer la gorge et le faire grimacer de dégoût, en espérant que la culpabilité s'en irait tandis que son esprit commencerait à s'embrumer. Il ferma les yeux, laissant cette chaleur irradier de son estomac et se diffuser dans ses veines, attendant de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir avec cohérence. Un bruit de chaise repoussée à sa table le fit sursauter soudainement. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, sur ses gardes et croisa une paire d'yeux bien trop semblable à _la sienne_ mais aux tons azurés.

Sirius Black...

Assis face à lui, un air à la fois moqueur et menaçant, et qui le fixait sans mot-dire. Snape se tendit aussitôt et jeta un regard autour de lui, s'attendant à voir sa clique d'Aurors attendre bien gentiment un signe quelconque avant de l'emmener pour l'arrêter, au mieux. Personne ne l'accompagnait, il eut beau vérifier chaque visage rougi, chaque profil vacillant, il ne trouva aucune attitude suspecte et reporta finalement un regard perplexe mais néanmoins méfiant sur Sirius qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, lui. Snape tenta de dissimuler son trouble au mieux et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente:

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici?

-J'te cherchais.

-Tiens donc... J'dois attendre quoi pour avoir les sorts d'entrave aux poignets? Tu veux qu'on sorte?

-Tu te laisserais attraper si facilement?

-Je n'ai aucune raison valable d'abréger ma vie, Black.

-Même pas tes idées pourries? Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de les assumer jusqu'au bout, non?

-... Comment tu m'as retrouvé?

-Oh, simple. J'ai demandé à Lily ce que tu étais susceptible de faire à tes heures perdues dans le trou à rat où tu vis et elle a suggéré, entre autres, les pubs. Avec une certaine réticence,d'ailleurs. Elle fera une de ces têtes en apprenant que c'est bien dans ce genre d'endroit que je t'ai retrouvé.

Le sourire affiché par le Gryffondor donna envie à Snape de lui faire goûter le poing qu'il serrait depuis tout à l'heure. Sirius remarqua avec une délectation certaine l'agacement de son vis-à-vis et poursuivit d'un ton désinvolte:

-Elle te passe le bonjour, au fait.

-Lily Evans?

-Potter, s'il te plaît. Ils sont mariés et bientôt parents, ne t'en déplaise.

-Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi aux dernières nouvelles.

-Elle semble aussi avoir un peu plus de cœur que toi...

-...Fous-moi l'camp, Black.

-Tout doux, face de rat. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-J'ai rien à t'dire, dég...

-A propos de Reg.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

-Je l'appellerai comme bon me semble. C'est mon frère.

-C'était.

-Ça veut dire quoi,ça?

-Que tu ne l'es plus. Depuis un bon moment. Maintenant casse-toi avant que quelqu'un nous voit.

-Tu peux me dire qui irait traîner dans un quartier aussi pourri, hmm? Franchement... T'as pas plus moldu que ce genre d'endroit, un vrai repoussoir à Sangs-Purs nobliaux et excités. J'fais l'effort de me traîner jusqu'ici pour venir te voir, tu peux au moins répondre à quelques questions, non? J'partirai pas de toute façon, et si tu t'en vas, j'te suis. T'as tout intérêt à me donner des réponses fissa, Snape. Pour ton bien.

-Tant de bonté m'écœure...

-Comment va Reg?

Snape baissa les yeux, serrant sa mâchoire pour calmer les envies réelles de violence envers Sirius pour raviver avec si peu de tact ce qui le rendait malade de vivre depuis des mois. Il fixa l'espace entre lui et Sirius sur la table et répondit:

-Comment allait Reg, tu veux dire?

-...Quoi?

-Regulus est porté disparu depuis presque trois mois, Black.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Va donc savoir... Il ne me disait pas tout, tu sais.

-Snape, nom de Dieu, si tu as quelque chose à voir avec...

-Rassure-toi, ou non, je n'y suis pour rien, semble-t-il.

-A...Alors quoi? Et porté disparu...comment disparu?

_Dis-le._

-Mort.

-Tué?

-Mort... J'peux rien te dire de plus.

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long soupir avant de murmurer:

-Quel abruti... Bordel, j'l'avais prévenu pourtant...

-...J'suis désolé, Black.

-Ah ouais? Depuis quand t'as d'la compassion, toi?

-Reg...Regulus était un ami. Un ami très cher.

-... Paraît qu'vous habitez l'coin...

-Habitiez.

-Bordel, Snape, m'emmerde pas! J'viens d'apprendre à l'instant qu'mon frère y est passé à cause de ce cinglé! Toi, t'as eu trois mois pour digérer ça!

Sirius releva les yeux, furieux, et s'apprêtait à continuer à se défouler sur Snape lorsqu'il croisa le regard désespérément vide de ce dernier. Les prunelles noires ne reflétaient plus rien de ce qu'il avait connu, et se contentaient de le fixer sans vraiment se focaliser sur lui. Le désespoir les habitait depuis un moment déjà, entouré du néant.

Ce fut la première et unique fois qu'il baissa les yeux devant le Serpentard. Ces yeux étaient ceux de quelqu'un se sentant responsable sinon coupable d'une perte irréparable. Il devait avoir les mêmes... Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, partageant un silence relatif, n'entendant plus vraiment les échos et les rires qui fusaient ça et là. Pour un peu, Sirius aurait eu une bouffée de sympathie envers le Serpentard qui semblait aussi touché qu'il l'était. Peut-être qu'ils s'appréciaient réellement ces deux-là... ce qui n'empêchait pas le Gryffondor de tenir Snape pour responsable de l'enrôlement de son petit frère.

Il observa l'autre du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir eu de si charismatique pour fasciner à ce point son cadet. Il l'avait prévenu, imploré, menacé même, rien n'y faisait; il persistait à garder cette lueur...d'admiration excessive pour l'autre, avec son air maladif, son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras. Son antithèse, bon sang... Sirius secoua la tête en soupirant. Il ne comprenait pas... avait-il jamais compris, d'ailleurs...? La voix du Serpentard lui parvint, à peine audible. Il releva les yeux et demanda:

-Hn, Tu disais?

-... D'autres questions?

-...Non. J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas m'en dire plus...

-Déduction pertinente.

-...Si. Une question en fait.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que Reg te trouvais, Snape?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas immédiatement, apparemment surpris par la question puis pensif avant de secouer la tête.

-Jamais su, Black. Honnêtement j'l'ai jamais su.

-... T'es conscient que c'est en partie à cause de toi qu'il a rejoint ces tarés?

-Oui. Que trop conscient, même.

-... C'est déjà ça.

Sur ces mots, Sirius se leva et souffla longuement, comme pour se vider d'un trop-plein d'énergie ou de nervosité. Snape, de son côté, l'observait du coin de l'œil, redevenant méfiant quant aux intentions du Gryffondor. Ce dernier ne sembla pas dégager d'animosité, toutefois, et pour cause:

-Bon... fin de la trêve une fois les portes de cet... endroit passées. Merci pour les infos.

-T'as pas à m'remercier... tu m'en as pas laissé l'choix.

-Certes... Mais c'est bien la seule façon qui est efficace avec toi, non?

-... Tu revois Lily Evans bientôt?

-Potter.

-...Transmets-lui mes amitiés réservées.

-Amitiés réservées... Bon sang, un culot pareil...

-T'es chargé de transmettre, Black, pas de juger.

-Mouais... Elle va apprécier, j'le sens.

-... Black.

-Quoi encore?

-Elle va accoucher quand?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, huh?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. Et j'ai répondu à tes questions, j'te signale.

-... Fin juillet, début août, ces eaux-là. Et t'es pas la bienvenue, j'te signale.

-Ah ouais...? J'vous suggère quand même de prendre quelques précautions, parce que le Maître ne vous fera pas d'cadeau en cas de rencontre... sans hésitation.

-Tu oses nous prévenir contre ton maîmaître adoré?

-Pour Lily, Black. Certainement pas pour vous autres.

-C'est ça... Que j'te r'croise plus.

Et Sirius tourna les talons avant de quitter le pub, bousculant un ou deux clients passablement alcoolisés au passage et laissant un Snape atterré.

Fin juillet... La prophétie...

Et Lily qui semblait lui avoir enfin pardonné...

Il se leva après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait et rentra chez lui aussi vite qu'il put, laissant son esprit lentement anesthésié tirer lui-même les conclusions dramatiques de ses actes. Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, à bout de souffle. Lily... Il pourrait tenir sa langue pour elle aussi, elle qui le considérait encore un ami, mais Pettigrew... Et Voldemort pourrait sans mal faire le lien avec la prophétie... Mais il s'agissait uniquement de l'enfant, n'est-ce pas? S'il suppliait le Maître d'épargner la mère, il n'aurait pas une énième mort de plus sur la conscience. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer une charge de plus dans sa culpabilité; il allait se rabaisser à quémander un peu de clémence, quitte à les laisser se tromper sur ses sentiments réels...

Il se mit à rire alors, d'un rire nerveux et incontrôlable qui lui secoua le corps à la manière de sanglots. Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé et essoufflé qu'il sentit la fatigue et la nausée arriver. Plus rien ne semblait vouloir tourner rond dans sa vie, plus aucune de ses certitudes ne lui sembla assez solide pour lui garder un minimum de raison. Il fit alors ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser aller un peu trop facilement: il se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de sa bibliothèque, leva la quantité de sorts de protection en tout genre qui entouraient un livre en particulier, et le sortit du meuble pour en caresser la couverture de cuir noir et usé avant de lire le titre dans un murmure:

-_Omnes vulnerant, postuma necat_... Toutes blessent, la dernière tue...

Il repartit dans un petit rire sans joie devant l'ironie et l'exactitude de cette locution, puis en tira la lettre de Regulus avant de monter pour la relire encore et encore, et se persuader à nouveau que la guerre finirait bientôt, que c'était une simple question de mois... Un an ou deux, tout au plus...

**A suivre...**

**... Pour l'épilogue. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue. Encore un peu d'courage, on arrive à la conclusion conclusivement conclue!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: ... J'aurais teeellement voulu que Rowling ait cette idée plutôt qu'moi...

**Désolée pour le retard, de trèèèès légers problèmes de santé qui se sont gentiment imposés à moi. Là ça va mieux, du coup, bah, j'relis et je publie.**

**Deeeernière publi' -ou avant-dernière si j'termine le texte que j'ai en tête, mais pas avant quelque temps- et donc épilogue:**

Vingt ans... Deux décennies, deux guerres, la dernière ayant bien failli l'achever. Snape ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps...

Il venait de quitter St Mangouste où il avait achevé sa convalescence suite à la morsure du serpent de Voldemort, sa gorge lui faisait encore mal et sa voix rauque ne sortait que pour le strict minimum. Le Ministère l'avait acquitté également pour service rendu à l'Ordre malgré ses allégeances condamnables, néanmoins il se savait isolé à présent, les uns ne pardonnant pas pour l'oreille de George Weasley, les autres lui reprochant la mort de Sirius, le tout à demi-mots, à regards échangés et entendus qu'il interprétait trop facilement. Mais il lui restait cette lettre qu'il venait de récupérer chez lui, à Spinner's. Il rassembla ensuite les ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaires au rituel qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, hésitant.

Vingt ans... et il n'était toujours pas certain de l'aboutissement d'une telle entreprise.

Le monde avait changé. Trop à son goût. Regulus...s'en était retiré à dix-neuf ans, il en avait presque quarante... Et son corps qui avait reposé si longtemps au fond de ce maudit lac... Et le sien, meurtri et mutilé... Le ramener lui rendrait-il service en une quelconque manière? Snape en doutait, encore et toujours, et de plus en plus au fil du temps.

Un petit bruit le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

La Corneille...

Snape cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis quelque temps déjà et avait pensé qu'elle s'en était allée mourir quelque part, fatiguée d'attendre, elle aussi, et la voilà qui revenait à nouveau. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre à laquelle l'oiseau s'était remis à taper du bec. Une fois l'espace suffisamment grand, il se faufila et voleta jusqu'à la table où Snape avait rassemblé le nécessaire au rituel, sautillant entre les flacons et les mortiers à combustion d'un air curieux avant de fixer Snape calmement. Ce dernier la regarda, perplexe, tout en s'approchant. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le cou mais elle bloqua l'index d'une patte avant de grimper sur la main, geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et coasser, l'air de dire « Et bien? ». L'ancien espion eut une mine surprise puis sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres ainsi qu'une sensation de calme intérieur.

La Corneille n'était pas venue pour rien, elle devait savoir, elle, quand serait le bon moment.

-P'tite maligne...

Snape grimaça en s'entendant parler mais le volatile ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et rejoignit la table jusqu'à la lettre jaunie qu'il tapota du bec doucement.

-Oui oui, j'ai compris. On y va.

Il alla chercher un sac où il rangea le nécessaire puis prit la lettre qu'il mit dans sa poche intérieure et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il laissa la porte ouverte pour faire passer La Corneille avant de fermer derrière lui. La fraîcheur du jour tout juste tombé lui mordit les joues mais il n'en eut cure. Un coup d'œil à l'oiseau qui l'observait du haut de sa branche.

-Tu viens pas?

Un coassement suivit d'un ébouriffage de plumes puis d'une toilette en bonne et du forme servirent de réponse à Snape qui murmura un « Je reviens. » avant de transplaner.

* * *

La grotte s'était révélée plus difficile d'accès qu'il ne l'avait prévu. L'atmosphère nauséabonde et malsaine qui y régnait lui soulevèrent le cœur, et l'ouverture de l'accès au lac n'arrangèrent en rien son malaise. La coupure au creux de sa main l'élança plus que de raison tandis qu'il marchait le long du court sentier accidenté menant à un lac à la surface lisse et douce comme un miroir. C'était là qu'il reposait depuis vingt ans alors... L'atmosphère gelée semblait renvoyer et intensifier le moindre bruit qu'il faisait. Froid, obscure, silencieux... Le néant dont il cauchemardait depuis des années était enfin là, tel qu'il l'avait conçu dans son esprit. C'était encore pire qu'il l'avait imaginé...

Il se trouva un coin à peu près stable, non loin de la berge, et posa son sac avant d'en sortir des fioles qu'il déboucha et dont il vida le contenu en cercle concentrique, murmurant des incantations censées renforcer les barrières de protection qu'il était en train de dresser. Au cas où.

Il retourna s'asseoir et fouilla à nouveau dans son sac, ravivant au passage la force de la sphère de lumière qu'il avait invoquée. Il en sortit un pot en verre traité au miroir d'argent. Les cendres humaines destinées à faire le lien... Puis il posa à côté le flacon rempli d'un liquide rouge vif. Le sang directement tiré d'un cœur battant, pour renforcer l'attachement au corps... Le mortier et pilon où il broierait de quoi attirer le corps de celui dont il gardait un bout d'âme contre lui depuis vingt ans. De quoi le maîtriser également... Et enfin des vêtements. Les siens. Démodés et défraichis.

Snape commença par prendre une poignée de cendres et tracer ensuite divers signes qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des années. Il s'était entraîné encore et encore jusqu'à les rendre automatiques. Les incantations aussi, il les connaissait. Le ton juste, la durée de psalmodie, pareil.

Il jeta une poignée de la poudre grise dans l'eau, froissant cette dernière sur toute sa surface, puis s'empara du flacon de sang dont il aspergea les signes dans un silence tendu. Il se mit à broyer alors diverses plantes et parties d'animaux... du scarabée royal pour l'appel à la vie, de la myrrhe pour l'appel à la magie, et d'autres encore que Regulus avait longuement détaillés dans sa lettre, faisant preuve soit d'un génie particulier dans son domaine, soit d'une préméditation bien plus longue qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

Il déposa le petit tas irisé et parfumé au centre des signes qu'il avait tracés et invoqua un Feudeymon qui se jeta aussitôt voracement sur les ingrédients. Snape se rassit sur sa roche, un peu en retrait, et attendit.

Le silence s'était fait curieusement léger, presque cristallin tandis que la créature de feu ronronnait de plaisir en grignotant petit à petit ce qu'on lui avait offert. L'atmosphère se fit alors plus sombre, plus lourde, comme si la sphère de lumière s'éteignait tandis qu'elle gardait son éclat pâle et doux.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un remous dans l'eau.

Snape gardait les yeux fixés sur la surface à présent ridée du lac. Une odeur pestilentielle, mélange de vase et de chair putréfiée lui arriva au nez, provoquant une nausée qu'il dut réprimer à grand-peine. Le remous se fit plus proche et encore un autre et un autre, tout près de la berge.

Une main, noueuse, blanche, tordue sortit de l'eau pour s'abattre sur la berge et la racler, se recroquevillant vers le poignet osseux qui la prolongeait. Le reste du bras apparut, aussi maigre et cadavérique que le reste. Une tête clairsemée de cheveux noirs sortit finalement de l'eau en même temps que le haut du corps décharné qui se hissa sur la berge. Un gargouillis se faisait entendre à chaque effort qu'éprouvait l'Inferi qu'était devenu Regulus pour se sortir du lac et ramper vers la flamme. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage encore, et ne l'aperçut que lorsque la créature passa un à un les cercles de protection, se délestant progressivement de sa charge agressive pour finalement lever la tête une fois arrivé à proximité du Feudeymon.

Il était méconnaissable.

Ses yeux glauques et voilés semblaient le fixer sans le voir, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un son caverneux qui se changea en étrange bruit mouillé et écœurant lorsque Snape sortit la lettre et la brandit d'une main tremblante. Il avait peur. Peur de la créature en face de lui qui roulait des yeux dans ses orbites, faisant apparaître au gré de ses plaintes sourdes et de ses rictus une langue et des dents noirâtres. Elle tendait de temps à autre un bras vers le papier jauni avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en terre battue pour se relever ensuite, essayant de contourner la flamme pour se rapprocher un peu plus de l'humain venu la déranger.

Snape garda les yeux sur l'Inferi tandis qu'il jeta une partie du sang et une poignée de cendres supplémentaires dans les flammes, reprenant une partie de l'incantation d'une voix plus forte, injonctive. Un hoquet agita la créature qui se recroquevilla avec une plainte rauque. Le Serpentard aspergea le parchemin de sang et étendit la main, rapprochant la lettre, hésitant.

Et si Regulus avait mal calculé son coup? Si... s'il n'éprouvait pas le remord nécessaire au rattachement de son âme? S'il le tuait pour de bon en brûlant cette lettre? Il fixa en silence la silhouette ramassée sur elle-même, le geste suspendu. Et si...?

_Le revoir_... L'envie était au moins aussi forte que sa peur et la formuler dans sa tête eut pour effet de le décider. Il laissa tomber la page qui se consuma dans un sifflement qui se transféra des flammes au corps décharné qui se tordait comme en proie à une douleur générale et violente. Un cri finit par passer les lèvres pâles et crispées tandis que les membres semblaient prendre un peu plus de consistance et de force, gagnant de la chair et de la peau par endroits, un peu plus de cheveux dans d'autres.

Plus le papier se consumait, plus il retrouvait des traits familiers dans le visage crispé qu'il avait désespéré de revoir un jour. Une fois le dernier morceau de parchemin calciné, le cri se mua en plainte suivie d'un sanglot qui agita le corps nu et pâle recroquevillé sur lui-même, dos tourné vers Snape.

Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger, s'attendant à chaque instant de voir le rituel échouer. Il était si près du but de ces vingt dernières années qu'il se refusait à tenter le diable de quelque manière que ce fût. Pas de précipitation... Il révoqua le Feudeymon et se décida enfin à approcher de Regulus dont le corps secoué de soubresauts était d'une maigreur effrayante. Il tendit la main et la posa sur une épaule, puis la posa sur les flancs. Il sentait les os affleurer sous la peau, et sa pâleur était des plus inquiétantes. Et ces pleurs qui continuaient...

-...Reg...

Il grimaça en entendant sa propre voix et se pencha un peu plus vers le visage émacié et crispé pour le dégager des quelques mèches qui y restaient collés. Il posa ensuite sa paume sur son front. Il était glacé. Le Serpentard se leva et alla chercher les vêtements qu'il posa à côté du... 'jeune' homme- Merlin, il n'avait pas vieilli...- avant de l'aider à se redresser. Il semblait se calmer progressivement tandis que Snape le serrait contre lui tout en lui murmurant divers sorts destinés à le maintenir au chaud ou à le frictionner de potions censées lui donner un peu plus de vigueur.

Il finit par le lâcher pour le vêtir, Regulus étant plus apathique qu'autre chose. Snape lui jeta de fréquents coups d'œil, anxieux. Avait-il failli quelque part...? Une fois habillé, il l'adossa contre lui et invoqua un de ces feux qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'allumer lorsqu'ils se voyaient à l'extérieur en dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait du mal à se faire à la situation actuelle... Regulus était là, dans ses bras, mais... mais... quelque chose empêchait qu'il prenne pleinement conscience du retour de son amant, le seul qui ait pu compter pour lui et qu'il avait attendu vingt ans, la moitié de sa vie... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de...?

-...ev...?

Snape écarquilla les yeux. Sa voix... elle aussi cassée et presque inaudible...

-...Sev...?

-J'suis là, Reg, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il sentit le corps se détendre légèrement dans ses bras. Il essaya de réprimer cette petite flamme d'euphorie en entendant son nom. Il l'avait reconnu. Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

-...v...nu...

-Hein?

-T'es...v...v'nu...

-Tu t'imaginais quoi...?

-Rien... pas... souv'nirs...

-Tu te souviens de rien?

-Nan... pas ça...

Il sentit l'autre gigoter faiblement dans ses bras, posant ses mains froides sur les siennes. Il posa un baiser sur son crâne encore clairsemé, ignorant les effluves macabres qui en émanait encore. Les cheveux repousseraient, lui avaient affirmé plusieurs ouvrages, quand bien même, il avait ses potions. Et avec beaucoup de repos et suffisamment de nourriture, il serait sur pied bientôt... Du moins physiquement...

-Reg, prends ton temps...

-C...Combien...?

-Combien de?

-...Temps...

-... Vingt ans... J'ai... J'ai le double de toi, maintenant...

Regulus ne sembla pas concerné par la dernière remarque, se contentant de tourner difficilement la tête pour essayer de voir le visage du potionniste.

-Ta v...oix...

-Il s'est passé... beaucoup beaucoup de choses...

-Ah...

Beaucoup de choses, oui... L'ascension de Voldemort, sa chute, la mort des Potter et son frère à Azkaban, son travail d'espion et d'enseignant, le retour de Voldemort, celui de son frère, sa mort, celle du Mage Noir...

-Vold...?

-Battu. Tué par le fils Potter.

-Fils...?

La voix de l'ancien Inferi s'était faite plus aiguë et nette, plus proche de celle dont Snape se souvenait. Ce dernier caressa la joue crasseuse et froide de Regulus dans un geste qui redevenait familier.

-Repose-toi, Reg...

-M...Mais...

-Repose-toi. On parlera plus tard...

Et ils en auraient des choses à régler... Le retour à Spinner's et remettre Regulus en meilleure condition physique. Travailler avec ses souvenirs et son mental... Et puis discuter de... leur différences, de ces vingt années manquées... du monde qui avait changé... tout ça... Son étreinte se resserra inconsciemment autour de Regulus qui serra en réaction ses mains sur les siennes.

-T'aime...Sev...

Snape se figea... Ces mots... par lui... Un sourire agrandit ses lèvres tandis que des larmes lui remontaient aux yeux sans qu'il put les contrôler.

-Tu m'as manqué, Reg...

-...quit'rai...plus...

-Comme si j'allais t'laisser r'partir... sale gosse...

Le corps maigre de Regulus s'agita faiblement de ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

-...Vingt ans... c'est...pas gr... grand-cho..se, hein...

Pas grand chose... Il n'y avait que lui pour dire ça d'un ton aussi léger que faible. Snape aurait de quoi s'occuper pour encore un bon moment avec lui. Il le serra contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa sur sa tempe froide avant de lui souffler à l'oreille:

-On verra, Reg. On verra...

**FIN**

**Voilà voilà. Arrivés au terme de cette histoire nous sommes. J'ai bien une idée de prologue ou pseudo-prologue, mais si ça aboutit pas, c'est vraiment pas bien grave. **

**Un merci, mais ô combien reconnaissant à ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur avis, de leurs commentaires ou juste de leur passage. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, sincèrement.**

**En espérant que cet épilogue vous ait convenu. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, pour ma part. =)**

**Cette histoire finie, j'vais essayer de faire de même pour Juste une question de temps (si il y a des lecteurs decette histoire ici) et Courge, cloporte et volonté. Mais pfff pas pour tout de suite ouhla non.  
**

**Au plaisir d'avoir un dernier avis de votre part concernant cette histoire, le Snape, le Regulus, ce que vous voulez. ^^**

**Bonne semaine à vous tous!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Pas une thune ne me tombera du ciel pour chaque page visitée de mes écrits. Et oui... En revanche, je me demande si Rowling- à qui appartiennent les personnages de cette histoire- a son filet à biftons, des fois que pour elle, ça marche...

**De retour après plus d'un an de silence. Faute aux études et autres aléas de la vie dont je me serais bien passée, mes confuses. J'ignore s'il reste des lecteurs se souvenant de mes histoires, mais toujours est-il que cette petite préquelle est au moins âgée d'un an et réclamait une publication en bonne et due forme sous peine de hantise... Qu'auriez-vous fait, vous? **

**Cette scène se déroule avant le premier chapitre de Black is the colour. Comme dit plus haut, une préquelle. =)**

-Severus, viens ici, tu veux bien ?

Il ajouta un signe de la main et invita le jeune homme dans un même geste à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en-face tout en le dévisageant pensivement. La pâleur de son invité ressortait davantage à la lueur du feu de l'âtre près duquel ils s'étaient installés. Son visage osseux, ses cheveux ternes, ses traits grossiers à moitié caché par ces derniers, son expression maussade... Rien en lui n'attirait particulièrement le regard en dehors de son nez. Merlin, ce nez... Et pourtant...

-... Comment te portes-tu ces derniers temps ?

Un reniflement blasé lui répondit suivi d'un vague haussement d'épaules. Et puis sa voix enfin, grave, triste et terne comme son propriétaire:

-Je suis né au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment dans la mauvaise famille. Rien que tu ne saches déjà, Lucius.

Ce disant, le jeune homme dégagea la partie de son visage dissimulée sous sa chevelure et laissa apparaître un cocard qui colorait sa pommette et une partie de l'arcade sourcilière. Son hôte grimaça en constatant les dégâts. Il allait émettre une quelconque remarque, mais son ancien apprenti secoua la tête avec un geste de la main las, puis se plongea dans la contemplation du feu en murmurant:

-Il ne fait que creuser sa tombe à chaque taloche, ce con… Et il s'en vante…

-Tu as fait le bon choix en venant me voir.

-Je sais.

Le ton était calme. Étrangement calme en comparaison avec son regard fixe et acéré reflétant les flammes avec un éclat effrayant. Lucius Malfoy était fier de son poulain, quoiqu'il en eût dit lorsqu'on l'avait confié à lui. Déterminé, motivé, constant et docile à sa manière, il s'était laissé formé et modelé avec une rapidité qui l'avait rendu quelque part admiratif malgré son ascendance. Un Sang-Mêlé… Mais quel Sang-Mêlé. A en faire oublier la part moldue de son être auprès du Maître et de lui-même, à en faire oublier ses origines plus que modestes par son don et son envie furieuse de faire ses preuves… Il avait été décidément bien chanceux de l'avoir eu comme élève. L'heure était venue de passer le flambeau…

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Les prunelles noires se posèrent sur lui, interrogatrices. L'aristocrate retint un petit frisson de malaise et reprit:

-Une annonce.

-Mais encore…?

-Tu vas monter en… grade un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Lucius guetta la réaction de son invité qui n'exprima à sa grande déception qu'un vague étonnement doublé d'une méfiance dans le regard et bientôt dans le ton:

-En grade, hein…

L'autre hocha lentement la tête. Une promotion qu'il allait falloir faire passer le plus diplomatiquement possible connaissant le concerné…

-Le Maître a estimé que tu en étais capable.

-Que veut-il de moi?

-Que tu déploies tes capacités, entre autres…

-Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour la cause.

Le ton paraissait légèrement vexé, mais le regard restait assuré et fixe, plongé dans les prunelles pâles de Lucius. Ce dernier fit un hochement de tête en guise de reconnaissance et détourna le regard vers les flammes à son tour, cherchant comment aborder les points dont il voulait s'assurer.

-Des nouvelles recrues ont été choisies dernièrement…

-C'est la période…

-Rosier, Finnegan, le cadet des Black… Très prometteurs…

-Mmmhmm…

Un coup d'œil informa Lucius que Snape ne semblait guère plus troublé que ça par les noms cités. Une bonne chose de faite: Regulus Black avait suffisamment fait comprendre qu'un mentor autre que Snape ne lui conviendrait guère. "Le meilleur et le plus doué, celui qui est le plus proche aussi en âge, Lucius. Tu es le mieux placé pour appuyer mon choix et ma requête auprès du maître…" Le petit prétentieux avait parlé d'un ton si léger, comme s'il commandait un bouquet de fleur ou le dernier costume à la mode… Il s'agissait de défendre ses intérêts, ceux des leurs, pas de s'ériger en champion dans sa catégorie ou de faire valoir sa propre famille… pas à ce point, en tout cas. Enfin, au contact de Snape, il apprendrait rapidement à ravaler sa fierté de petit héritier Black…

Restait un autre souci, d'ordre plus... moral…

-Dis-moi, Severus…

Il allait lui falloir être très prudent sur ses mots. Le jour où il avait appris que son élève était l'un de ces garçons attirés par d'autres avait déjà failli tout faire arrêter entre eux, tant le choc avait été grand pour lui. Il n'approuvait guère ce qu'il considérait comme une déviance, un choix de vie des plus déraisonnables et déplorables. Un gâchis de gènes et de sentiments, pour peu que ces personnes en éprouvassent, pensait-il.

Il l'avait appris un jour, par hasard, à travers des rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les Serpentards. Snape n'aimait pas les filles… c'est du moins ce que la potion du Pr. Slughorn avait révélé dans le groupe de soutien aux potions qu'il avait mis en place en vue des BUSES ou des ASPICS et auquel le jeune surdoué participait. Une potion qui révélait l'état amoureux des personnes, commercialisées dans les boutiques les plus populaires au moment de la St Valentin, s'avéra être révélatrice du manque d'intérêt que son poulain portait pour la gente féminine. A son plus grand dam. Une discussion vive avait suivie, au cours de laquelle Snape s'était fermé comme un coquillage pour ne plus réagir à la moindre remarque, au moindre argument de Lucius au sujet de ses préférences et de leur degré de condamnation. Une semaine sans se parler, Snape apprenant seul ce qu'il avait à savoir et Lucius sentant qu'il risquait de perdre un atout précieux auprès de Lord Voldemort qui semblait avoir quelque sympathie pour lui. Si le Maître savait… quel allait être le réceptacle de sa déception…? Snape pour être de ces gens? Ou lui pour l'avoir formé sans avoir été vérifier…? Lucius ne voulait guère le savoir et prit sur lui de reconnaître que jusqu'à présent, son élève s'était montré plus que discret. Et qu'il pourrait donc continuer à l'être… Après un bref échange où l'aristocrate présenta à demi-mots cet état qui lui convenait finalement, ils reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Et il lui fallait à présent ré-aborder le sujet, en vue des projets que Lord Voldemort avait pour lui et Regulus Black…

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est de… ta vie privée.

Un sourcil perplexe se souleva, méfiant.

-Ma… vie privée…?

-As-tu… quelqu'un? Ou bien…?

Le rire qui accueillit sa supposition le surprit pour le moins. Un rire froid, sans joie, triste même, et moqueur à la fois.

-Si j'ai quelqu'un?

Le rire repartit de plus belle, agitant les épaules du jeune homme qui plaça une main sur ses côtes comme si elles devenaient douloureuses. Des larmes s'échappèrent des coins des yeux noirs et toujours aussi brillants, affichant une lueur définitivement moqueuse et cynique tout comme le ton sur lequel reprit Snape:

-Tu m'as bien regardé, Lucius? Allons… j'suis qu'un souffre-douleur pathétique et né pour n'être qu'utilisé. Mes… préférences, comme tu le dis si bien, ne sont certainement pas à prendre en compte. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre espoir en ce sens et ne pense pas en avoir davantage vue la voie où j'ai choisi de m'engager.

-Severus…

-Tu avais peur de quoi? Que je me mette à voir une ombre de possibilité avec l'un d'entre vous? Toi peut-être? Tu es loin d'être mon type, sans vouloir te vexer…

-Il ne s'agissait pas de moi…

-Et de qui alors?

-De personne…

-Tant mieux, parce que c'est tout ce que j'intéresse…

Le ton était devenu amer… tellement amer… Lucius ressentit sur le coup une grande pitié qu'il se hâta de dissimuler: il ne connaissait la fierté de Snape que trop bien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules légèrement puis de déclarer d'un ton neutre:

-Tu es un élément non négligeable de notre groupe, Severus. Je souhaitais juste m'assurer… que rien n'entraverait tes convictions et ton désir de faire tes preuves.

-Tu es trop bon, Lucius.

-Ce ton mielleux ne te sied guère.

-Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est prendre part à la cause sorcière… Le reste importe peu. Pour ce qu'il m'a laissé entrevoir comme considération…

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir à qui il pensait… Cette Lily Evans avait quelque part plus contribué à l'intérêt de Snape pour leur groupe que n'importe qui d'autre. Curieuse ironie pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, en vérité. Il était rassuré néanmoins: pas de risque que l'autre allât conter fleurette à son futur cousin par alliance, ni même que ce dernier se doutât de quoi que ce fût, Snape n'ayant jamais donné à redire sur sa loyauté jusqu'à présent. Tout était pour le mieux, finalement, songea Lucius avec une moue satisfaite. Regulus Black aurait son mentor comme prévu, et il savait que Snape en ferait quelque chose de bien moins horripilant et hautain qu'actuellement. Un parfait petit Mangemort, grâce à lui. Il se surprit à sourire et annonça d'un ton plus enjoué:

-Tes nouvelles attributions te seront transmises lors de la prochaine réunion.

-Rien qui ne me fasse rater ma dernière année, hein?

-Rien, bien au contraire, Severus, bien au contraire…

-Je ferai de mon mieux dans ce cas… Tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles de Sang-Pur aristo hétéro.

-Severus, allons…

-Et comment ça se passe avec Narcissa?

Le détournement de sujet indiqua au blond que la discussion était close en ce qui le concernait. Place à présent aux mondanités et thèmes sans risques, la suite des événements devant se dérouler sans grande inquiétude. Comme prévu...

**Et donc pour la suite, revenir au chapitre un. =)**

**Et c'est ainsi que je clos définitivement cette histoire. Mais si vous voulez en discuter ou commenter, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton plus bas.**


End file.
